A lot Like Love
by FoxyTiger0029
Summary: Jack is the bad boy with a lot of notches under his belt, who is chasing kim and kim is the good girl with commitment issues who is enjoying the attention but when things get real. Will they both run for the hills or will they let the love happen? (Rated M for Language and Sexual Content/Situations)
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT THE PLOT AND THE MADE UP CHARACTERS.**

**WARNING: All of my stories are Rated M so if you don't feel comfortable or have a weak stomach, I suggest you don't read. **

ALOT LIKE LOVE

CHAPTER 1!

KIM'S POV:

Today is my first day back to school at Seaford High. It's been a long summer and let's just say I was not very excited to be back here but I guess I would just have to deal with it for one more year since i'm a senior now. I walked through the doors entering a hallway filled with students. I stopped for a moment to take it in all the new and old faces around me. I then made eye contact with my best friend Grace. "Kim!" She screamed excitedly as she ran over to hug me. "Have you seen my sister? She was suppose to come over to our dad's house last night and she didn't. " I asked Grace while scanning the crowded hallway. "She's still mad about the divorce huh? but No i haven't seen her. We should find Jerry though. I need to ask him about that slut he had answering his phone last night" Grace said through gritted teeth. "Oh no, i'm not gonna be a part of premeditated murder" I said while laughing. "Please Kim! i thought you were looking for Kelsey. If we find Jerry, then we find Jack and where ever Jack is, Your sister should be considering she's just like every other girl in this school and completely obsessed with him" Grace said while looking at her phone. "I'm not obsessed with him" I said as i pulled out my phone texting my sister that we needed to talk. "Well Yeah everyone but you and I. To be honest Jack is to Bad and to much of a whore for my taste. I'll stick with his best friend instead. But you on the other hand, I think you and Jack should hook up-" I interrupt her "No No No No No and in case you didn't hear me the first couple of time, No!" Grace rolled her eyes at me. "Whatever you say...Hey you don't know Jerry's find my iphone password by any chance?" I rolled my eyes at my best friend and decided to go get my new schedule from the office.

I was looking at the numbers on the lockers, trying to find mine and I found it with a girl with chocolated brown hair pushed up against it making out with some guy. I got closer and recognized the guy was no one other than the school's bad boy Jack Brewer. I cleared my throat and they broke away to look at me "What?" Jack asked clearly annoyed that I interrupted his dry humping session. I rolled my eyes "Your on my locker, thats what!" I hissed back. Jack narrowed his eyes at me before turning to the brunette he was making out with. "Donna we will continue this later" he said winking at her, pulling her into a heated kiss then sending her away. I opened my locker and began to put my books in it. I could see that Jack was staring at me from the mirror that was hanging on the inside of my locker door. "Has anyone ever told you Jackson that it's rude to stare?" I asked simply while putting on some lip gloss. "Has anyone ever told you Kimberly that jealousy isn't attractive?" Jack fired back with a smirk on his face. "Why would I be jealous?" I asked with my eyebrows raise still looking at him in the reflection of the mirror. "Because you secretly want me" he said. I turned to him "Your right jack. I've realized that my life doesn't mean anything with out you. Please do me." I said while running my hand down his chest before putting an evil smirk on my face. I pushed past him and started to make my way to my first class leaving him with a surprised look on his face. oh yeah the score is Kim 1 and Jack 0.

Jack's Pov:

I watched the little blonde walk away from me as the bell to get to class rang. I turned around to come face to face with Jerry who was standing there with an amused look on his face "how much did you see?" I asked. "I saw enough dude...you might seriously wanna run after her, you know since she took your balls with her when she left" he said before laughing. "Shut the fuck up! Your the one who is hiding out from Grace!" I said and smirked when he stopped laughing "Not cool bro. Grace is one scary ass cheerleader!" I rolled my eyes and opened my locker which happens to be right next to Kim's. I grabbed my car keys "fuck school, let go get drunk and pass out somewhere" Jerry's smile was back and he followed me out of the school.

Kim's Pov:

Before I knew it, it was time for lunch. I walked into the lunchroom determined to find one person and sure enough I found her making out with Eddie. My fraternal twin sister Kelsey. I took a deep breath and got ready for the conversation I was about to have with her. I walked over and tapped her shoulder. She pulled away from Eddie and turned to look at me. Kelsey took a deep breath "what do you want Kim?" She snapped at me. "We need to talk" I said quietly trying not to make a scene. "There's nothing to talk about" she said grabbing her bag and walking out the lunch room. I followed behind her "Nothing to talk about? Where the hell were you last night? You were suppose to be at dad's house. Where were you huh? Did you go see Ana?" I asked my sister wanting to get straight answers from her. "Wow so she's Ana now to you Kim? What happened to her being mom? And if you must know, I spent the night at our neighbors." Our neighbor's house? I thought to myself before it finally clicked in my head "you spent the night with Jack." It was more of a statement than an question. "Jack wasn't there. I slept in Jerry's room." She said simply. " Wait so you were the one who answered Jerry's phone?" I asked with my eyebrow raised. "Yeah he left it on his night stand when he went on a date with Allison." She said walking away from me. He went on a date with Allison? I have to find Grace.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT THE PLOT AND THE MADE UP CHARACTERS.**

**WARNING: All of my stories are Rated M so if you don't feel comfortable or have a weak stomach, I suggest you don't read. **

Chapter 2

Jack's Pov:

I had Jerry thrown over my shoulder walking down the street trying my best to keep my balance but failing a couple of times and falling to the floor. It was 5 pm and we've been drinking since 10am. I look around trying to focus on my surroundings. To my left there was a house that I recognized belongs to Kelsey and Kim which means my house is the next one down. In front of me coming down the street was a familiar blonde.

Kim's Pov:

I'm walking down the stairs texting Grace about Jerry and Allison. I locked my phone and pulled out my eyes for my house, when I look up I see Jack standing in front of me, well more like swaying in front of me with Jerry hanging from his shoulder. "Do I even want to know?" I asked amused with my eyebrow raised. He didn't say anything he just shook his head and walked past me to go to his house. When he walked by the smell of alcohol was so strong it almost made me pass out. I rolled my eyes and went inside my house. "Hey dad" I said as I made my way into the kitchen. I found a note,

Dear Kim & Kelsey,

Had a meeting, won't be home till tomorrow night. If you need anything go next door. Be good, No parties but you can have some friends over. Love you

-Dad

If I need anything go next door? He can't be serious. Since when is Jack and Jerry our go to guys? I pulled out my phone and decided to call Grace over.

Jack's Pov:

Damn it the door is locked and I don't know where my keys are. I need to find something to open the door. I looked around and couldn't find anything but Jerry. So I threw him into the door causing the door to bust open. I laughed at Jerry who was now laying facedown on the floor. I left him on the floor and went upstairs to sleep. I walked into my room and almost tripped over my rug on the floor. I started to laugh and took off my shirt throwing it somewhere in my room. Man i'm so drunk. I passed my window and saw a certain blonde laying on her bed watching tv. Once i realized that i have been watching her from the window like a stalker, i finally decided to go to bed.

Kim's Pov:

Grace came over and we decided to watch Ted. It's one of my favorite movies and it's hilarious. We heard footsteps in the hallway but already knew who it was when I heard Kelsey's door to her room open. "I don't understand why she gave Eddie a key so they can have night time hook up sessions" Grace said while rolling her eyes. "That's why you bitches are still virgins" Kelsey said walking into my room. "That's a personal choice Kel. I refuse to be on an episode of Teen Mom" I said not looking away from the movie. Kelsey reached for the remote and turned the tv off. "Kelsey what the hell? Give me the remote and leave my room" I said annoyed reaching for the remote. " I need Privacy, Go next door." She said pulling the remote further out of my reach. "No!" Grace answered for me. "Come on Grace, we all know that you want to stalk Jerry. Well heres your chance to do it." Kelsey said simply. Grace shrugged. I rolled my eyes "You have an hour" I said. "That's not enough time!" Kelsey whined. "I don't care." I said while getting off my bed. "Make it 3 hours and I will let you use that dress you love and i will do your Math homework." she said desperately. "You let me keep the dress and do my Math and English Homework" I said while holding out my hand. She rolled her eyes and shook my hand. "Nice doing business with you" I smirked. "Whatever just get out" Grace and I grabbed whatever stuff we would need to stay entertained and made our way next door.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT THE PLOT AND THE MADE UP CHARACTERS.**

**WARNING: All of my stories are Rated M so if you don't feel comfortable or have a weak stomach, I suggest you don't read. **

Chapter 3

Kim's Pov:

Grace and I walked up the porch steps and realized the lock to Jack's front door was broken. We gave each other weird looks before pushing the door open slowly and seeing Jerry passed out on the floor sucking his thumb. I covered my mouth trying not to laugh loudly and wake up the sleeping boy. I tapped Grace and pointed upstairs saying that i was gonna look for Jack. I walked up the stairs and into Jack's room to find him laying on his bed sleeping.

I could see jack laying across his bed shirtless with his hair covering his face. I realized he had a lot of tattoos on his body and looking at him muscles make me feel a weird sensation in the pit of my stomach. I ignored the feeling and slowly made my way over to him. He looked so peaceful I didn't want to wake him but I needed to let him know that Grace and I were here. I slowly began to rub his arm. He started to move and opened his eyes looking at me before groaning and putting his pillow over his head "Why are you here?" He said through the pillow. "Kelsey wanted alone time with Eddie so she kicked us out." I said while taking a seat on his bed.

Jack's Pov:

I had my pillow on my head but I felt my bed sink down and I took it off to see Kim sitting on my bed looking at me. I raised an eyebrow but before I could make a slick remark about how I knew I would get her in bed one day, I heard Jerry scream and Grace yell "Who the hell is Allison!" Kim and I looked at each other before Kim took off running downstairs and I followed behind her slowly.

Jerry was in the fetal position and Grace was over him smacking him with one hand and going through his phone in the other hand. "Jack help!" Jerry screamed. I smirked "but I like watching you get your ass kicked." I was just standing there watching Kim pull Grace off of Jerry. I quickly got bored and went into the kitchen to get some food. I opened up the glass container with cookies that Allison actually made for me and Jerry. I couldn't help but think how pissed Grace would be if she found out Allison made Jerry cookies. So I put some on a plate and brought them to the living room where everyone is now sitting down. "Hey Gracie you want some of Jerry's cookies?" I asked handing the plate to her. Jerry's face was priceless. "These are so good. Where did you get these?" Grace said taking another bite. I looked at Jerry and he looked terrified. I smirked "Our friend Allison made them" Grace almost choked on the cookies and shot me and Jerry a bone chilling glare but she kept her cool and bit into another cookie. That's weird I thought she was going to kick his ass for sure. Oh well now it's time to mess with Kim.

"So Kimberly, tell me, why are you so different from your sister? You guys are twins right?" I asked taking the plate of cookies from Grace and throwing myself down between the girls and putting my feet on the coffee table. Kim narrowed her eyes at me. "Yes we are twins but unlike my sister I have values" she said with her eyes still narrowed. "I bet you couldn't go a day doing the things your sister does." I said trying to get under her skin. "I could" she said simply. "I don't think you could give away your innocence" i smirked when her face turned really red knowing what I meant by innocence but then it went back to normal and my jaw dropped when she said "Don't underestimate me Jackson."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Kim's Pov:

"Come on Kim! I wanna see what you look like! Jack's party is gonna start soon and we told them we were gonna be there early!" Grace screamed through the bathroom door. I turn to look at Kelsey. "I'm not wearing this! I look like a whore!" I said frantically then turned to look at myself in the mirror wearing a tight short black dress and heels. "Aye watch it. The things you're wearing are mine...I think you look hot." Kelsey said while she finished putting my hair up in a half up half down style. "Why did I have to open my big mouth and make the bet with Jack? " I whinned loud enough for Grace to hear me. I heard some snickering behind the door. My eyes widened when I realized who it was. I opened the door fast to see Grace, Jack and Jerry. Jack looked me up and down with his mouth wide open. "Damn Crawford!" Jerry said first because Jack was obviously speechless. Grace smacked Jerry on the back of his head and rolled her eyes. "What did I do now?" Jerry said extremely confused. I couldn't help but laugh. I turned my attention back to Jack who was now sitting on my bed looking at the floor deep in thought. "Hey guys, can I talk to Jack alone?" I said while looking at everyone. They nodded and started to walk out. Kelsey winked at me on her way out and closed the door.

Jack's Pov:

It was now me and kim alone in her room. "So I heard what Jerry thinks, what about you?" She asked making me look up from the floor. I stood up and walked up to her. I reached up smirking when Kim froze and undid the clip in her hair, letting her blonde hair fall to her shoulders and I ran my fingers through her hair to untangle it. I made her blush? She's so cute. Shit get yourself together man! "Is that better?" she said to me, her voice barely above a whisper. I leaned in even closer looking at her lips "much better" I said. She began to lean in too but we quickly pulled away from each other when Jerry opened the door. I glared at him. "Ughhhhhhhhhhhhh...did I just interrupt a moment?" He asked looking between us. "Jack you should probably go. The birthday boy shouldn't be late to his own party." Kim said before turning to walk away, I grabbed her arm pulling her back to me "Find me later" I said into her ear. She looked up at me and nodded. I smiled and made my way towards Jerry and soon out of the Crawford house and towards mine, which was starting to fill up with people. Happy 19th Birthday to me.

TIME SKIP (still Jack's Pov)

I'm currently dancing with Donna, well I'm dancing, I think she's trying to have sex with me on the dance floor. I'm looking around the room for a certain blonde but I still haven't found her yet. Ugh listen to me! I sound just like a bitch. I need to go find Jerry. I walked into the kitchen to see that Jerry is dancing with Allison. He's so dumb, Grace is going to flip shit when she sees them. I thought to myself amused. "Jackie are you ready for your birthday present?" I heard from behind me. I turned to see Lindsey. I shrugged and took another sip of my Hennessy bottle. Lindsey pulled me into the food pantry and began to kiss me.

Kim's Pov:

I was sitting in my room thinking about what Jack meant by 'find me later' Kelsey stood up suddenly "that's it! I'm not missing the party of the year because my sister is scared of getting her feet wet" she said walking out of my room. I looked at Grace "she's right Kim...Jack gave you a invite into his pants" she said getting up and about to walk out the room, she stopped and turned to me waiting for me to say something "what's the worst thing that could happen?" I said gaining some confidence and standing up. "Finally!" Kelsey screams from the hallway. Grace and I laugh and head for Jack's party.

I walk into the crowded house laughing because I walked in on people diving from the top of the stairs into a pool filled with beer. The music was playing loud and a lot of people were dancing and making out. "I'm going to find Eddie...Go get him Kimmy!" She yelled over the music while going through the crowded living room. I took a deep breathe. Wait is that weed I smell? I turned to see a big statue with smoke coming out of it. Great I'm a stoner now, I thought to myself as I took a step back and bumped into someone. "I'm so sorry" I said loudly while looking at the person I bumped into and smiled realizing it was Jack and blushed when i realized he was shirtless. He didn't say anything, he just smiled and grabbed my hand dragging me to the dance floor. I looked to see Jerry and Grace whispering something to the Dj and he nodded and reached for something. I look at Jack and noticed he was glaring at them. Jerry came on the microphone "This is my boy Jack's favorite song! HAPPY BIRTHDAY BRO!" then the song 'Hey Daddy (Daddys House) by Usher'...Jack's face turned into a smirk and he pulled me into him so we were now chest to chest. He was starting to dance and I was to wrapped up in my thoughts about how close our bodies are to pay much attention to dancing. The heat radiating off of his body is making me extremely hot. The tingly feeling in my stomach returned. What the hell is this? I've never felt this with anyone. Your horny kim. No I'm not! Damn it I'm arguing with my head. What's that smell? It smells so delicious...it's addicting...it's...Jack...Fuck my life, why is he so sexy?!

Jack's Pov:

I looked down at Kim and see that she was looking at the tattoos on my chest and she started to trace them with her fingers. I was going to say something but was interrupted by Lindsey on the microphone "It's time for Jack's cake...Happy Birthday Baby!" Kim's head quickly turned to look at Lindsey then back to me with an eyebrow raised. She shook her head and took a couple of steps back as Jerry came over with my cake. Damn it Lindsey!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Kim's Pov:

I know this wasn't a good idea but I decided to take a couple of shots with Grace, Jerry and Kelsey after I heard Lindsey call Jack 'Baby'. Since when did those two mess around? Ugh! She's more of a slut bucket than Donna Tobin. But anyways, i think it's safe to say that i'm completely drunk right now. I look down to my arm and see 23 sharpie marks signaling that i've had 23 shots. "Hey Kimmy" I heard someone say behind me. I turn to see Ricky Weaver. "Heyyyyyyy Ricky" I slurred. "Woah someone's pretty wasted" He laughed. I shrugged and took another sip from my red cup. "Yeah i think she needs to go to bed" Jack said from right next to Ricky. What the hell? When did he get there? Okay I do need to go to bed.

" Come on Jack, let a girl have a little fun" Ricky said while taking my hand. We were about to go dance when Jack grabbed my arm. I turned to see him glaring at Ricky. "She's going to bed Ricky" he hissed "Uhh Excuse me...don't I have a say?" I said still slurring. "No" Jack said coldly. I shrugged "Well Ricky I tried" I said simply. "Text me tomorrow" Ricky said before walking away. I nodded and let Jack take me upstairs. I walked into his room. I sat on his bed and laid back and tried to kick off my heels but I forgot that they had straps. "Jackie, I can't get my heels off" I whined and heard him laugh before I felt his hands taking off my shoes. I smiled and pulled the covers to his bed back and laid down. "Jack..." I said when I looked up and couldn't find him, he walked out of the bathroom with a glass of water. "What's wrong?" He asked while putting the cup down on his night stand and sat next to me on the bed. "Are you drunk?" I asked noticing that he was stumbling a little. He smirked at me "maybe a little bit" we both ended up laughing. "Are you going back to the party?" He shook his head. "There's nothing down there I want" I smiled when I realized he was talking about me. I picked up the blanket and patted the spot next to me on the bed. "Come lay with me then" I said and he did. I laid my head on his chest and started to trace his tattoos with my fingers. His breathing got heavy when he felt me running my hands all around his chest. He grabbed my chin and made me look up at him, realizing that our faces were really close. I stroked his cheek with my hand and I was having a battle with myself for a couple of seconds before saying fuck it and kissed him.

Jack's Pov:

The sun started to shine through my window waking me up. I tried to get up but there was something weighing me down. I looked down and realized it wasn't something it was someone and I recognized the blonde hair...shit.

Jerry's Pov:

I woke up on the pool table with Grace on one side of me and Allison on the other side of me. What the hell? That was a crazy ass party. I didn't want to wake the girls up because I know them being sober and in the same room wouldn't be a good idea but I have to pee so I need to get up. So I pulled out my phone and called Jack.

Jack walked into the pool room shirtless and wearing grey sweatpants. I smirked because it was obvious that he got laid last night. I have to ask him about it later. "What happened last night?" He asked clearly amused looking at me and the two girls. "Use your imagination" I said while giving him a look that says 'Help Me' he understood. "Which one do you like more?" He asked me. I shrugged "Grace" I said simply. He nodded and went over to Allison and pushed her off the pool table making her fall to the floor with a thud. I guess she was knocked out because she only grunted and stayed asleep. "Dude?" I whisper yelled. Jack just rolled his eyes and put a blunt in his mouth, lighting it and taking a big drag...shit I gotta pee! I thought as I ran to the bathroom. When I was done, I decided to see who was the girl Jack slept with last night. I opened the door to his room, all i could see was blonde hair and my jaw dropped. I walked back to Jack who was smoking in the living room while watching Sons of Anarchy. "Sooooo..." I said as i sat down next to him. He looked at me and raised an eyebrow "Did you have a good birthday?" I smirked. "Jerry if you have something to say, just say it" he said clearly seeing through my attempt at small talk. "I went into your room" I was now being glared at. "I'm not talking about this shit right now" he said getting up and heading upstairs.

Kim's Pov:

This bed is extremely comfortable. I thought to myself as I was waking up. Wait, this isn't my bed. My eyes shot open. I sat up and began to look at the room. Oh I'm in Jack's room. I thought nonchalantly and laid back down closing my eyes. I realized my skin was now touching silk. Touching silk? My eyes shot open again. I'm naked! Oh no I didn't. Did I? Then it all came back to me.

I need to get dressed, I wrapped the blanket around my body. I found my dress and saw that Jack ripped the front of it. Ugh! I heard the door open behind me and u turned to see Jack standing there looking at me. I was frozen. Jack walked over to the other side of the bed and picked up my bra and underwear handing it to me. Then he walked over to his dresser and pulled out a t shirt and sweatpants. "Go take a shower. Then I'm taking you to go get something to eat" he said before going to walk out of the room but I stopped him "I can't go eat, I have to be at work in 15 minutes. don't worry Jack I'm not going to turn this into something it's not. I'll see you at school tomorrow" I said while getting dressed and leaving.

Jack's Pov:

Kim just walked out on me and I was seriously confused. 'Turn this into something it's not' her words ran through my head over and over again. Jerry walked in. "Kim just left...did you guys have the talk?" He asked confused. I shook my head "I didn't need to. She already knew" I said looking at him. "How drunk were you guys?" He asked. "Not drunk enough to forget" I said. "Protection?" I nodded "Well then...everything is good. I need to talk to Grace about last night" I laughed and Jerry flicked me off before leaving the room.

Kim's Pov :

I decided to call off of work today. I need to get myself together. I need a shower. I walked into the bathroom turning on the water. I looked at myself in the mirror

Flashback:

_"Kim are you sure?" Jack said trying to catch his breath. _  
_"More sure than anything" I said pulling him into another kiss while I began to undo the button and zipper to his jeans._

End of Flashback

I shook my head. I walked over to my shower and took off Jack's shirt and sweatpants. Before I dropped his shirt to the floor I smelled it. It smells like him. Kimberly get yourself together! I scalded myself before getting into the shower. The hot water touched my skin and ran down my body.

Flashback:

_"Do you want me to stop?" Jack asked me while looking down at me. _  
_"No keep going" I said as i wiped my tears. _  
_Jack leaned down and began to kiss away the rest of the tears that were falling while he slowly moved. _  
_His touch was so amazing and sent electric bolt down my entire body. Who knew he could be this gentle. _  
_He is addicting, I'm addicted._

End of Flashback

I kept rinsing the shampoo in my hair while I kept remember the event from the night before. I can't do this, I can't fall in love. I need to create distance between Jack and I.

Jack's Pov:

I'm laying in bed staring at the ceiling fan.

Flashback:

_Kim is on top of me. My hands on her waists helping her move at a steady pace. I rolled us over and we end up falling off of the bed, Kim landing on top of me laughing. I take my hand, caressing her face and pulling her into another heated kiss._

End of Flashback

I don't understand what I'm feeling. I need to get close to her and figure this out. I looked out my window and saw Kim walking out of her bathroom in a towel. "Jerry!" I yelled. He came walking in with Grace. Wait Grace is still here? I look between the two of them and shake my head "I don't know why she's still here but I'm happy she is. I want you to get Kim over here" I waited for her response. She thought about it for a couple of minutes before finally agreeing. She kissed Jerry on his lips and left. I raised an eyebrow "what?" He asked me. "Where you going with that?" I asked pointing to the door. "Don't know yet, we are keeping an open mind" he said simply. I laughed "yea I would've never guessed with the threesome last night" he shrugged "Yo boy got some tricks up his sleeve to get them to play nice" I shook my head and turned my attention back to Kim.

Kim's Pov :

I was about to drop my towel but my door burst open and in came Grace and Kelsey. "You spent the night with Jack?" Grace asked sitting at my computer desk. "How was it?" Kelsey asked throwing herself on my bed. "I'm not talking about this right now." I said while putting on a bath robe. "What's wrong Kim?" Kelsey asked worried. I shrugged "I don't know, last night was the best night of my life but I don't want to fall in love with a player." I said honestly. "Kim your not marrying him, your just..." Grace stopped looking for a word. "Getting some" Kelsey said for her. Grace simply nodded. "Just like me and Jerry" Kelsey turned to look at Grace "About that...a threesome? Really Grace?" She laughed "when life gives you lemons, you gotta have a threesome" I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I pinched the bridge of my nose, and took a deep breath "So what you guys are telling me is that I just need to sleep with him, no strings attached?" I said trying to process the information. They both nodded. "I don't know..." Kelsey interrupted me "stop thinking so much into it, just sleep with him again having an open mind and I promise you. You will feel like a different woman. Plus I don't think Jack will mind" I nodded seeing that Kelsey made a good point "Oooooo I have a great Idea how about we go over to the boys house tonight for dinner?" Grace said really excited. I thought about it for a couple of seconds before I agreed. This whole thing with Jack is only gonna lead to disaster.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Jack's Pov:

The door bell rang, I paused the game and looked at Jerry confused, he just shrugged. we knew it couldn't be the girls since they aren't suppose to be here for another hour. I opened the door and came face to face with Lindsey, Allison and Donna. "What?" I hissed. They all just smiled at me. "I'm here to see Jerry" Allison said while they all invited themselves into MY house. I glared at them "Jerry, you got visitors! " I yelled up the stairs. He started to walk down the stairs "Hey baby what's up?" He asked confused. "You invited us over...remember?" She said. I looked at Jerry and narrowed my eyes "You have to be fucking kidding me jerry!" I yelled and the girls look at each other confused. As if this situation couldn't get any worst, the door bell rang again. I rolled my eyes and opened the door to see Kim, Grace, Kelsey and Eddie holding bags of food.

Kim's Pov :

Jack swung open the door and quickly closed it behind him. "Grace plan B dinner at Kim's house." Jack said while trying to rush us away but the door opened and out came Allison, Donna and Lindsey. "Or why don't we all have dinner here" Lindsey said smirking. Jack ran his hand through his hair, a clear sign he was nervous and looked at me. "Sounds like fun" Grace said while glaring at Jerry who was trying to hide behind the door frame.

I went to walk inside but Lindsey and Donna were standing in my way. "Move" I said through gritted teeth. They just stood there smiling in my face. Lindsey realized I wasn't playing and she stepped back but Donna didn't. I was about to say something but Kelsey beat me to it "Bitch I believe my sister said move" she pushed Donna back. I smirked and looked at my twin. I fucking love her! I walked into the house bumping into Jerry. "Grace is going to kill you" I whispered to him before making my way to the kitchen to make dinner.

Grace's Pov:

"Gracie..." Jerry said in a warning tone, I threw an xbox controller at him. He dodged it and it smacked into the wall shattering. "Damn it Grace! That was Jack's controller! He's gonna be pissed!" He yelled going to pick up the pieces. "I don't give a flying fuck!" I screamed. "You need to chill" Jerry yelled. "Don't tell me what to do" I said while trying to find something else to throw at him. He grabbed me and pulled me into a heated kiss. I pulled away and smacked him before ripping his shirt off and connecting our lips again.

Jack's Pov :

I was in the living room with Allison, Donna and Lindsey. Donna was sitting next to me with her legs laying across my lap and Lindsey was sitting on the other side of me with her head resting on my shoulder and her hand was on my thigh. Kelsey and Eddie were in the kitchen with Kim. Allison was listening to Jerry and Grace's fight upstairs. She was extremely pissed when It turned from yelling, and things being thrown to moans. After a while, I decided to go see what Kim was doing.

Kim's Pov :

"What are you gonna do about the Seaford sluts?" Kelsey asked me while she mixed the sauce on the stove and I was cutting peppers. "Nothing, you told me to be open minded. I'm just gonna roll with it." I said simply when in all reality, the thought of those girls being all over Jack was killing me but he's not mine, I have no right to get mad. Like clock work, Jack walked into the kitchen. "Is the food almost done?" I nodded my head not making eye contact with him. "Okay I'll get the table ready" he said grabbing plates, forks and cups and leaving to the dinning room. "Are you going to help him?" Kelsey asked with a smirk. "Why are you pushing for me to do something?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. "I like him for you." Kelsey said simply before pushing me towards the dinning room. I rolled my eyes and went in there to find Jack setting the table.

"Need help?" I asked making him turn to look at me. "No i got it. I need to know something though" He said while putting the plates down. "Are you mad at me?" He asked running his hand through his hair. I shook my head and moved closer to him, looking up at him "Why would I be?" he shrugged "Because Jerry invited those girls over and I didn't tell them to leave. I care about you and i dont want you to be mad" He cares if i'm mad? I took a step back, at least i tried to, he grabbed my arm and pulled me back to him. "Jack..." I began but was cut off by him kissing me and I couldn't help but respond to the kiss. This kiss was different from the other night, it wasn't filled with Lust. I didn't recognize the sensation i was feeling race through my entire body. I felt as if my knees were weak. Jack wrapped his strong arms around me, basically keeping me from falling and deepened the kiss. We broke apart staring at each other for a while. I wanted to feel the sensation again. Even though my mind was screaming at me to walk away from him right now and cool down, my body reacted and not the way my mind was telling me.

I pushed him again the table and connected our lips again. Jack was defintely surprised. He broke the kiss, swiped the dishes, forks and cups off the table sending them all to the floor shattering. I flinched at the loud noise and laughed when he picked me up and laid me down on the table, kissing me again. He ripped my shirt off and I stopped kissing him to glare at him before ripping his shirt off. He laughed and it was probably the best thing i've ever heard and it turned me on even more. The moment was quickly ruined when Lindsey and Donna walked into the room. "Jackie baby what are you doing?" Lindsey asked while crossing her arms. "I think he decided to add another notch under his belt but Kim Crawford. Really?" Donna said. "Didn't you already sleep with her twin?" Lindsey asked amused...Yup i'm not in the mood anymore.

Jack's Pov:

Oh no this isn't happening. I felt Kim's body tense when they said something about me and Kelsey. I looked at her, she was looking at me as if to see if what they were saying was true. When she saw it was she placed a hand on my chest and pushed me away from her. "I'm going to grab a shirt from your room and going home" She said quietly. "What about the dinner?" Donna asked. "Go fuck yourself Donna" Kim said, her voice starting to crack and ran out of the room. They made her cry? I glared at the two girls in front of me "Get the hell out of my house." I hissed. Allison came into the room "What happened in here?" she asked. "Take her with you" I said pointing to Allison. "What did i do?" She asked confused "GET THE FUCK OUT!" I yelled. All the girls jumped and ran out of the house. I sat down in one of the chairs.

Kelsey walked into the dinning room "What did you do to Kim? She ran out the house crying" she hissed at me. "I didn't do anything, Lindsey told her about us" I said putting my face in my hands. "Oh My God...how did lindsey know? i thought me and you were the only ones who knew about it?" she said taking a seat next to me. "I told her last year when I was dating her" I said still not looking up. "i'll talk to Kim..." I cut her off "Don't bother" I headed towards my room.

Kim's Pov:

I ran into my house crying. I went to my room and slammed the door, falling back against it. There was a knock on the door "Kimberly baby, are you okay?" My dads voice came through the door. I didn't respond, i couldn't. "Please open the door sweetie and talk to me." he said softly through the door. I composed myself "I'm okay daddy. I just want to be alone" I didn't want to talk to him after all It's his fault, he's the reason i can't ever fall in love. I watch him break after my mother left us. I watched him drink and his whole life fall apart just because my mother was a selfish bitch and wanted another man more than she wanted her family. Love is toxic and deadly so i've made it a goal to stay away from it. I refused to be hurt but it happened and with Jack. I should've known better. I crawled into bed and quickly fell asleep.

**FLASHBACK/DREAM**

_"Kimmy come meet my new friend." A 12 year old Kelsey said excited._

_I walked out of my room to see a boy standing in from of me with chocolate brown hair and a skateboard in his hand. _

_"Kimmy this is Jack Brewer...Jack this is my sister Kimberly" Kelsey introduced us. I smiled at the boy in front of me, there was no doubt that he was cute. _

_"Him and his family moved next door" Kelsey said excited again_

_"It's nice to meet you Kimberly" He said while smiling back at me. _

_"Jack give me back my cellphone, you jackass!" I screamed running after 14 year old boy. He was laughing hard and running between our two houses._

_"Come on Kimberly. I know you can run faster than that" he teased. _

_"Jack let my sister have her phone back and come play with me" Kelsey said like a 2 year old. _

_He stopped in his tracks and tossed the phone to me and winked at me before running to Kelsey. _

_"Why are you so mean to me Kimmy?" A 15 year old Jack asked me while leaning up against the tree i was reading under._

_"I'm sorry that you think me not making out with you makes me mean" I said amused. _

_"It's gonna happen one day" He said winking at me before walking into the school leaving me sitting under the tree rolling my eyes. __  
-_

_"__Today we say goodbye to great friends and parents, Brian and Allison Brewer. Their life was taken to soon and they will be missed." The pastor said from the front of the church. I looked around and couldn't find Jack. He didn't even come? Since I was sitting all the way in the back I was able to leave without being noticed. It was raining outside and in the distance I saw a figure leaning again a tree...It was Jack. _

_"It was raining that night they got on the plane" he said not looking at me. _

_"I'm so sorry" I said quietly reaching to touch him. He turned._

_"I really want to be alone Kim" he said, his tone kind of scared me. I nodded and walked away not knowing that this is when Jack would change._

_"So did you hear about Jack and Samantha hooking up in the gym locker room?" Kelsey said as we walked to our lockers with Grace. _

_"Girls or Boys?" Grace asked amused. _

_"I don't know, maybe it was both. I heard he is a more than one round type of guy" Kelsey said simply while opening her locker. _

_I stood quiet this whole time listening to them gossip. I turn my head and see Jack sitting on a bench with Donna Tobin straddling his lap kissing his neck. We made eye contact and he smirked at me. I had a feeling in the pit of my stomach that i really didn't like. "Kel, i think i'm gonna call dad. I'm not feeling good" I said. She nodded "Let me walk you to the nurse. Bye Grace" Kelsey said while she grabbed my hand and brought me to the nurse. _

_The headboard was banging against the wall with every thrust of Jack's hips. My nails were digging into his back making him groan..._

**END OF DREAM/FLASHBACK**

My bedroom door was slammed open pulling me out of my sleep "Kim we are going to be late for school if you don't get out of bed" Grace yelled yanking the blanket off of me. "I'm not going" I said pulling the blanket over me. "That's it, i'm going to get Nathan" she said. I pulled the blanket off "Grace you are only saying your going to get him because you have the hots for my dad" I said annoyed. "It's not my fault that your dad is a DILF" she laughed "Ewww, please don't call him that" I got out of bed and headed into the bathroom. she followed closely behind me "Then what should I call him?" she asked amused. "Mr. Crawford" she shook her head "But i love his name, it's sexy" I threw my brush at her, she dodged it and it ended up hitting the person behind her...Kelsey.

"Just the person I want to see" I said sarcastically rolling my eyes. "Kim we need to talk" she said. "I'm not in the mood to hear how you use to ride Jack" I hissed as I slammed the bathroom door in her face. "Kimmy please let me explain" she said through the door. I ignored her, stripped down and went into the shower.

Jack's Pov:

School is seriously a waste of my time, the only reason i'm even here is to see a certain blonde considering we have 5 out of 7 classes together and we work together. I was in math class playing flappy bird waiting to go to my next class and see Kim. Kelsey is in this class with me and i noticed she looked annoyed.

I wrote her a note.

_What's wrong with you?_

I threw it at her, hitting her boob. She glared at me before picking up the note and rolling her eyes. I watched her scribble something down and threw it back at me hitting my forehead, I narrowed my eyes at her.

I opened the note

_My sister is such a bitch! She slammed the door in my face this morning and wouldn't let me explain._

I smirked...

_Kimmy is so stubborn...I'll text her so chill. _

I threw the note back, making it land perfectly on her desk. She opened it and shrugged. I pulled out my phone.

**To Kim:**

_We need to talk._

I pressed send and waited for her reply. My phone vibrated signally that she wrote back.

**From Kim:**

_Nope_

What? That's all she's going to write?

**To Kim:**

_Kimberly. we need to talk_.

Maybe she will see i'm serious. My phone vibrated

**From Kim:**

_I gotta go. I'm working._

She's being short with me and it's pissing me off. My grip on my phone tightened till my screen ended up cracking.

"You good bro?" Jerry asked while playing flappy bird on his phone.

"I'm fine" I snapped. I got up and left the room ignoring the teachers calls for me. I'm going to the studio.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Kim's Pov:

I was sitting in the studio staring at the booth. I heard the door open and my dad walked in. "Why aren't you at school?" He said as he picked up a guitar and played a single note. I took a deep breathe. "Didn't feel like going today" I said. He played another note "Is this about last night?" He asked and I nodded. "Dad no offense but you are the last one I want to talk to about this" He was quiet and deep in thought "Okay Kim, I wasn't listening in this morning but I kind of heard you fighting with your sister over a boy" he finally said, I looked at the floor "Oh and that Grace thinks i'm sexy" he said laughing. "You heard that too?" I said putting my hands in my face. "So this boy, did you guys have...you know?" I quickly looked up at him. "You really want to know?" I asked amused "Oh god you did. Kimberly your suppose to be my sweet and innocent one." My dad complained. I didn't say anything while my dad continued to rant "Well I guess it's my fault for putting you on birth control too when I found out that Kelsey was having sex, it's like I gave you permission" I put my face back in my hands but quickly looked up when he said "Hey Jack" I narrowed my eyes at the boy in front of me. "Hey Nathan" Jack said taking a seat in one of the rolling chairs. "Does anyone believe in going to school anymore?" My dad said looking at me. I shrugged. "I was at school but Kim and I need to talk" Jack said. My dad quickly looked at Jack then back at me. I think he realized what was going on because his eyes were wide and his jaw dropped. "No way!" my dad said amused. He turned to Jack "I'm having dinner tonight Jack. You and Jerry should come over, well that's if my daughter doesn't kill you." He stood up and kissed my cheek before walking out the room so me and Jack could talk.

Jack and I were staring at each other for a while in silence but he broke the silence. "Your sister loves you" He said softly. I scuffed and turned to the computer. "Kim, i'm serious..." I cut him off "Look Jack, I don't want to talk about it. I have to get some work done, if your gonna help then you can stay but if not, you know where the door is" I snapped. I continued to work on the beats on the computer. Jack was clearly mad but I didn't care. I was typing on the computer when all of a sudden it shut off. I turned to see Jack standing next to me holding the plug in his hands. "What are you? Five?" I said as I tried to reach for the cord. He shrugged "Five and a Half" He said as he pulled the cord out of my reach. "Jack I have work to do..Give me the cord!" I yelled. He didn't even flinch "Nope" He said like a little kid. Ugh! why must he piss me off even more than I already am. "Jack I don't have time for your childish games, give me the cord!" I yelled standing up out of my chair. He smirked at me "Nope" He said again like a little kid. Now I was really mad. I plunged at him for the cord catching him by surprise and sending us both falling to the floor with me laying on top of him. I could feel the warmth from his body and his eyes were locked on mine and he had an amused look on his face.

Jack's Pov:

Did Kim really just attack me? Someone has a temper. "What's so funny?" Kim hissed still wiggling on top of me trying to get the cord from my out reached hand. I finally dropped the cord out of my hand and turned Kim over so I was now on top of her. She kept reaching for the cord not realizing that I turned us over. Kim grabbed the cord and smiled, but then quickly looked down at me when she felt me kiss the top of her breast. Her breath quickened. I stopped kissing her chest and made eye contact with her.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Kelsey and I. Please forgive me. The last thing I ever wanted to do was hurt you" I said running my hands through her straight hair. She looked like she was having an internal battle with herself. "Show me" She said. I looked at her confused. "Show me how sorry you are."

Without thinking twice about it, I connected our lips. Kim broke the kiss "Lock the door" She said looking over to the studio door. I nodded and did what I was told. I locked the door and turned to look at Kim who was already in only her bra and underwear. I scanned her perfectly tanned body for a minute. I was pulled out of my thoughts by Kim "Come on" She said holding her hand out. I grabbed her hand and she brought me into the sound proof booth. As soon as the door closed I captured her lips in a heated kiss making her moan. It was an open mouth kiss both of us teasing each other. Kim was probably tired of the games because she grabbed a handful of my hair and pulled it while her tongue entered my mouth. I grabbed the back of her thighs making her hop up and wrap her legs around me. I slammed her against the wall, not hard enough to hurt her though, just hard enough to show her who was in charge. I was rubbing her thighs gently with my hands making her moan into my mouth. God her moan are so sexy! I could feel myself getting harder by the second. Kim unhooked her legs from me, took off my shirt and started to undo the button to my jeans pulling them and my boxers down. I grabbed her arms and pulled her back up to me and reconnected our lips. While I began to remove her bra and underwear. Once Kim was fully naked, I lifted her up, making her wrap her legs around my waist again. I slowly lowered her onto me and we both moaned as I entered her.


	8. Chapter 8

KIM'S POV:

Jack and I were laying naked on the Piano in comfortable silence. Both of us not wanting this moment to end but I had to ruin the moment. "I don't want to get up but I have work to do." I said getting up to put my clothes on. He did the same. "I don't think you're going to get any work done" he said while pointing to the clock on the wall. "Oh My God how long were we in here? Dinner is in 10 minutes!" I said surprised that Jack and I were so wrapped up in each other that we didn't notice time was flying. "Come on, i'll drive" Jack said grabbing my hand.

TIMESKIP:

We arrived at my house and I saw Kelsey in the front talking to Eddie, Jerry and Grace. Jack got out of his car and opened my door for me. Aw who knew he could be such a gentlemen. I guess he could tell what I was thinking because he rolled his eyes and signaled for us to go to the house. As we got closer to everyone I realized Kelsey was sad. "What's wrong with her?" Jack asked Eddie seeing the look on Kelsey's face. "See for yourself" Kelsey said pointing at the window. I walked over to the window and on the inside there was a lady sitting next to my dad. She had honey blonde hair and tanned skin. She was our mother. I narrowed my eyes and ran into the house "What the hell is she doing here?" I hissed pointing at the woman who abandoned us. "Kimberly" She said with a soft smile on her face. "It's Kim" I hissed. I heard footsteps and turned to see Kelsey "Kelsey" Our mother said smiling brighter. "Hi Mom" Kelsey said her voice cracking. I rolled my eyes, Kelsey was always a mommy's girl, I was a daddy's girl. "Our girls are beautiful Nathan." she said turning to my dad who just nodded. "OUR GIRLS?! YOU HAVE TO BE FUCKING KIDDING ME!" I yelled. "KIM!" my dad yelled. "It's okay Nathan. It was nice seeing you, here's my room number, meet me tomorrow so we can talk" Ana said handing my dad a paper and kissed his cheek. She turned to us and gave us another soft smile and walked out of the house. My dad looked at me "Dinner is ready.." He turned to look at Kelsey "Tell everyone to come in" he finished.

The tension in the dinning room was so thick you could cut it with a knife. "Kim you aren't gonna eat? I thought steak was your favorite?" My dad said at a poor attempt to get me to talk. I narrowed my eyes at him and stabbed my steak with my knife, earning a warning glare from him. "You really should get a hold of that anger Kimberly. That's why mom didn't stay for dinner" Kelsey said pointing her fork at me. "FUCK YOU KEL!" I yelled slamming my hand onto the table making everyone jump but Jack and Jerry. They just looked at me amused by my behavior. "SAY THAT TO MY FACE" Kelsey said standing up. I quickly stood up. "Girls!" My dad said in a warning tone putting his fork and knife down. I leaned over the table and got closer to Kelsey "FFFFFFFFFUUUUUUCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKK YYYYYOOOOOUUUUUUU Kel!" I yelled in her face. The next thing I know her hand connected with my face, smacking me. I smacked her back and was about to jump over the table but Jack grabbed my waist and Eddie was grabbing Kelsey. She grabbed her plate and threw it at me and I threw mine back since we could no longer reach each other. "KNOCK IT OFF!" Our dad yelled but we didn't listen, Kelsey broke out of Eddie's grip. "LET ME GO JACK!" I screamed. Jack shrugged and let me go. Kelsey and I collided falling to the floor slapping and pulling each other's hair. I know it sounds like we can't fight but we can. This is just how we fight each other. We never throw punches since we don't want to really hurt each other. "YOU GUYS BETTER START ACTING LIKE YOU GOT SOME SENSE!" Grace yelled. Then we heard a loud whistle that made us stop fighting "ENOUGH! KELSEY AND KIMBERLY, NEUTRAL CORNERS..." Our dad said, Neither of us moved "NOW!" He yelled. Kelsey and I broke apart and went to Neutral corners of the room. He looked between the two of us and shook his head and went upstairs "Dad..." I began but stopped when I heard his bedroom door slam. Why am I even fighting with Kelsey? It isn't her fault. She just loves our mom and so does my dad. There was an awkward silence in the room, until my phone started to ring I looked at the caller ID and saw that it was Ricky Weaver. I cleared my throat and answered it

(**Bold** is Ricky,_ Italic_ is Kim)

_Hello._

**Hey Beautiful.**

_Ricky right now isn't a good time. _

I looked up and saw that Jack was looking at me.

**I just wanted to know that I heard the music you sent me and I love it. I want to perform it. Will you work on It with me?**

_Really? That's amazing! Yes I'll do it. _

Jack looked away from me and walked over to Jerry whispering something in his ear. Jerry looked at me and then back to Jack nodding.

**Meet me at the studio at 9?**

_I'll see you there. _

**Great! Bye Beautiful.**

_Bye Ricky_

I hung up the phone and walked over to Jack.

JACK'S POV:

Kim is on the phone with Ricky? I wonder what that's about. I walked over to Jerry "I know they use to date but does Ricky still have a thing for Kim?" I whispered in his ear. He looked over at Kim then turned back to me nodding. I looked over to Kim and realized she was walking over to me. "I have to meet Ricky at the studio" She said she turned to Kelsey and mouthed "Sorry" then left. "Why did they break up?" I asked jerry, not looking away from the front door "She wasn't ready to have sex with him and he had sex with Donna" Jerry said while he played with Grace's hair. "Let's go" I said pulling his arm "Where are you guys going?" Grace asked "The Studio" I said walking out the house. "WAIT FOR US!" Grace yelled. "YEAH I GOTTA SEE THIS...COME ON EDDIE!" Kelsey yelled.

KIM'S POV: (Ricky is singing Heartbreaker by Justin Bieber)

I walked into the studio and heard music playing. I recognized the voice. It was Ricky. I could see him through the glass of the booth.

_Girl you don't know how I feel (how I really feel)_  
_Since you've been away, oh baby_  
_Any chance that you could take my call (take my call)_  
_If I got you today, oh?_

_Girl you say, that you don't wanna talk but it's cool_  
_I've been thinking 'bout you all day long_  
_Hoping you'll pick up your phone_  
_Girl I know, that I don't wanna lose your love_  
_Oh baby (oh baby), oh baby_

_Oh girl I got a secret place that we can go_  
_'Cause I really wanna be alone_  
_Baby nobody else gotta know_  
_Just meet me later on the low_

_Don't tell me you're my heartbreaker_  
_'Cause girl my heart's breaking_  
_Don't tell me you're my heartbreaker_  
_'Cause girl my heart's breaking_

_(Hey girl)_

_Girl you see me standing here (standing here)_  
_Standing in the rain, oh baby_  
_Any chance that you could stay right here?_  
_And never go away?_

_Girl you say that you don't wanna talk but it's cool_  
_I've been thinking 'bout you all day long_  
_Hoping you'll pick up your phone_  
_Girl I know that I don't wanna lose your love_  
_Oh baby (oh baby), oh baby_

_Oh girl I got a secret place that we can go (secret place that we can go)_  
_'Cause I really wanna be alone (I really wanna be alone)_  
_Baby nobody else gotta know (nobody else)_  
_Just meet me later on the low (would you meet me on the low, girl?)_

_Don't tell me you're my heartbreaker (baby don't tell me, no)_  
_Girl my heart's breaking_  
_Don't tell me you're my heartbreaker_  
_'Cause girl my heart's breaking (heart is breaking, whoa)_

_So what I'm really tryna say is_  
_And what I hope you understand_  
_Is despite of all the imperfections of who I am_  
_I still wanna be your man_  
_I know it hasn't been easy for us to talk with everyone being around_  
_But this is personal, this is for me and you_  
_And I want you to know that I still love you_  
_I know the seasons may change_  
_And sometimes love goes from sunshine to rain_  
_And I'm under this umbrella and I'm calling your name_  
_And you know I don't wanna lose that_  
_I still believe in us_

_I still believe in love_  
_I still believe in us_  
_I hope you believe in us_  
_The way I believe in us_  
_You don't see_  
_'Cause what you don't see is when we don't speak_  
_I really don't sleep, I wanna talk to ya_  
_And if I had the world in my hands, I'd give it all to ya_  
_I wanna know if you're feeling, the way that I'm feeling_  
_I wanna know if you're feeling, the way that I, the way that I_

_You told me to be careful with your heart, your heart_  
_You told me to be careful with your heart, your heart_  
_With your heart_

The song ended and I quickly realized the real reason why Ricky wanted to meet me here. He walked out of the booth and sat down in a computer chair. "That song reminds me of you, I still love you" he said softly while he grabbed my hand gently. He then stood up and kissed me. We broke apart when the door swung open revealing Jack, Kelsey, Grace, Jerry and Eddie. They all had a shocked look on their face. Jack quickly recovered and glared at us before he walked out and slammed the door. Jerry and Eddie ran after Jack. Grace still had a shocked face. Kelsey crossed her arms and glared at Ricky. I ran out of the room with only one person on my mind...Jack...

**Here's Chapter 8! Let me know what you guys think!**


	9. Chapter 9

Jack's Pov:

It's been a week since I walked in on Kim and Ricky kissing. Also a week since I slashed his tires, smashed all the windows to his car. A week of drinking, and A new girl every night. It's kind of getting old and boring. I feel like I might have over reacted but for some reason I just want to hear her say I'm sorry. I mean she tried to talk to me that night but I got in my car and left. Over reaction or not, she should've never kissed him.

I was leaned against Kim's locker with Jerry and Eddie standing next to me. "Hey Jackie" Sloan said while she walked down the hall. I winked at her making her smile back at me. "Get off my locker". I smirked and turned to see a small blonde standing right next to me. "Just the girl I wanted to see" I said. "Oh now your talking to me" she said raising her eyebrow. I shrugged "I need the key to the studio?" I said simply. "What happened to your key?" She asked. I smirked "I lost it at Carmen's house last night." She didn't say anything, she just took out her keys and handed me the key to the studio before walking away.

Kim's Pov:

I walked into class and slammed my books onto my desk, I didn't get a chance to put them in my locker. "You okay?" Kelsey said texting on her phone. "He hooked up with Carmen" I said. "Which one are we talking about Jack or Ricky?" She said still not looking up from her phone. "Jack" I said pulling my phone out of my book bag and texting Grace what I just learned. Within seconds Grace was running through the classroom door. "You have be kidding me! He slept with that slut!" She yelled pointing at Carmen in the front row. I don't think Grace noticed that Jack and Jerry were right behind her. I pinched the bridge of my nose, kelsey covered her mouth to keep herself from laughing. Jack smirked. Grace ran to her seat next to me. "Jack, I found your keys. They were tangled in my bed sheets." Carmen said holding the keys in her out stretched hands toward him. He took them and put his hand on the bottom of her chin tilting her head up, kissing her. I felt like I was going to be sick. That sickness quickly turned into anger. Jack walked over to me and placed my key on my desk "Don't need it anymore" he said taking his seat behind me. I bent the pencil I had in my hand till it snapped making everyone look at me. I threw the broken pencil to the floor. I looked at the clock and the bell for class to begin was about to ring but Ricky was no where to be found. We have been seeing each other a little bit, I don't know where we stand and that doesn't bother me. It bothers me that I don't know where Jack and I stand. It's like everything went back to the way it use to be before we slept together or made that stupid bet.

Ricky walked into class with his phone in his hand texting someone. He walked over to me and kiss my cheek before sitting down in front me. From behind me I heard Jerry whisper Jack's name in sort of a warning tone and I heard Jack take a deep breath. "Kim I can't make it to the studio tonight, I have plans." Ricky said still texting on his phone. "But Ricky we have to finish that CD and send it out." I said but didn't get the chance to get an answer because the bell rang and the teacher walked in. I leaned back in my seat. "Jack" I whispered. He gently pulled on the tip of my pony tail signaling that he can hear me. It sent shivers down my spine. "Can we talk?" I whispered. He thought about it for a couple of seconds before pulling on my hair again. I smiled to myself. "I'll meet you at your house" he whispered to me. I nodded and sat up right in my chair. I looked to my left and saw that Kelsey was watching us with an amused look on her face.

When the last bell sounded, I quickly made my way to my car. I drove home and quickly ran inside. I took my shirt off my black shirt leaving me in a light blue under shirt. "Does she always strip down in the doorway Nathan?" I groaned at the voice. It was Ana's. "Is there a reason why you're here?" I said turning around to find her and my dad cuddling on the sofa. "and why are you guys cuddling on the sofa?" I asked crossing my arms. Kelsey walked through the front door. "What's are you looking..." She began to ask me but I took my arms and turned her to look at our parents. "Weird" she whispered to me. I nodded. "Girls come sit. Your father and I have to talk to you" Ana said. Kelsey grabbed my hand and we walked over to the other sofa. "Your mother is moving back in, and we are getting remarried" my dad said. Kelsey and I quickly looked at each other, both of our mouths wide open. The room was quiet until we heard the front door open and Jack appeared.

He saw all of us sitting in the living room and froze. He then looked at me "ummm I'll be in your room" he said going upstairs. My mom looked at my dad "you allow boys in their rooms?" She asked surprised and annoyed. "It's Jack. He's been in their rooms since they were 12." My dad said simply. "They are older now and I'm sure you know that boys his age only think about sex" she said back to him. "He doesn't have to think about it. He can just do it" I said to Kelsey making sure it was loud enough for my parents to hear it. They both looked at me. Kelsey tried not to laugh. "Well this is fun and all but I have a hot teenage boy in my room to have sex with" I said standing up and leaving the room on my way up the stair I could still hear them "she was only kidding Ana" my dad said. "No she wasn't dad. This is their first time alone in a week. Can you say Sexual tension?" Kelsey said "Nathan!" Ana yelled and Kelsey laughed.

I finally made it to my room. I opened the door to find jack laying on my bed with a smirk on his face. "You heard me didn't you?" I asked amused. He laughed making me laugh too. "Is Ana back for good now?" he asked amused. "Don't remind me..Oh and they are getting remarried too!" I said annoyed. He shook his head at the new but then his face became serious "So what did you want to talk about?" I sat down next to him on the bed not breaking eye contact with him.

JACK'S POV:

Kim is now sitting next to me. She looks like she's trying to think carefully of the next words that are going to come out of her mouth. I began to feel my phone vibrating when Kim was about to say something. I opened to find I have a picture message. I click on it and a naked picture of Lindsey appears on my screen with a message "My parents are out for the night." I didn't realize that my phone was tilted enough for Kim to see. "Oh My God!" she yelled looking away. After she yelled the door slammed open followed by Kelsey running into Kim's room. "KIM YOU HAVE GOT TO SEE THIS!" she screamed handing Kim her phone and sure enough it was a naked picture of Lindsey with the same picture. "Kim where's your phone?" I asked her and she went to get it "I have a picture message from Lindsey!" she said amused. I looked outside her window to see Jerry waving me down from my bedroom window. I opened it "Let me guess you got a naked picture from Lindsey?" I asked laughing. "Yeah bro" he said. "oh this is to good!" Kelsey said laughing. "This is as funny as jerry losing his sex tape he made with Grace's friend from Florida" I said looking at jerry. "YOU MADE A SEX TAPE WITH EMMA!" Kim and Kelsey said at the same time shocked. "Yea man and I lost my camera, Grace is going to kick my ass if she ever see's that or finds out!" He said starting to freak out. "If I ever find out what?" Grace said popping out of nowhere from behind him "AHHHHHHHHHH!" everyone screamed. "Oh man your going to kick my ass." Jerry whinned.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

Kim's Pov:

I'm currently watching Grace chock the hell out of Jerry for sleeping with her friend Emma. "Grace throw him out the window" Jack said laughing. "Don't say that, she will actually do it" I said to him. "Good idea!" She said while pushing him towards the window. " I told you" I whispered to Jack. Jerry started to push back towards her "No not a good idea!" he said trying to get Grace's hands off his neck, failing miserably "Damn girl you're strong!...Jack help" he whinned. "Body slam her ass" Jack said amused. I smacked his arm. "No Jerry don't do that!" I yelled out the window but it was to late. Him and Grace were now on the floor. "DID YOU JUST...OH YOUR SO DEAD MARTINEZ!" Grace screamed. Before we knew it she wiggled out of his grip and punched him right in his face. He was taken by complete surprise. Kelsey and I quickly ran out of our house and next door to break up the fight going on upstairs. I grabbed the front door, it was locked. "Jack I need your keys!" I yelled to a slow walking Jack. We soon heard a big crash. "Oh hell no they are in my room" Jack said running to unlock the door.

Jack's Pov:

I'm running up the stairs and into my room and I see Grace and Jerry rolling around on the floor and I see that they broke the lava lamp that was on my nightstand. I shrugged Lindsey gave me that ugly thing and I'm actually glad it's broken. "That's it! Fuck you Jerry! Lose my number you fucking douche bag!" Grace said pushing him off of her and leaving the room followed by Kim and Kelsey. I walked over to Jerry, holding my hand out to help him get up. He smacked it away. "What the fuck did I do?" I said annoyed. "You just couldn't resist it could you?" He hissed at me. "Resist what?" I said completely confused. "Always starting shit between me and Grace. You did it when Allison made us cookies and now with the damn sex tape!" He yelled. "Okay so it's my fault that you don't know how to keep your dick in your pants?" I yelled back. "You don't either. Did you tell kim that you tried to mess around with kelsey again or that your going out with Lindsey again?" He yelled his face full of anger but it quickly turned into a shocked one, his eyes widening slightly. I turned to see Kim and Kelsey standing in the door way. Kim shook her head and looked at Kelsey. Who was now looking at the ground. "Unbelievable " she said leaving. "Kim!" I yelled chasing after her as she ran out of my house. "I don't want to hear it Jack." She said walking fast towards her house. " I didn't sleep with her again and as for Lindsey, you know we have history" I said. She didn't say anything. "Kimmy please listen to me!" I begged. This girl has me begging what the hell is wrong with me? "How could you do this to me!" She yelled. That is it, she pissed me off. "How could I do that to you? You fucked me one day and had your tongue down Ricky 's throat the same night. Don't play the innocent card with me Kimberly!" I yelled back at her. "Who is playing? That kiss was innocent, and I didn't even want it. It just happened." She said turning to walk away, I grabbed her arm and pulled her to me. "Then why are you still with him? I'm not stupid so stop treating me like I am!" I said. "What do you want from me?!" She said her voice cracking. "I want the truth!" She shook her head "you don't deserve it." She said walking into her house and slamming the door behind her.

(LATER..9PM)

"Jackkkk..." Lindsey moaned as I pushed myself deeper inside of her. I was on a mission to release the anger inside of me. With every rough thrust and every loud moan I heard coming from Lindsey, I could feel my anger slowly going away. I reached my peek and before I knew it I released inside of her. I rolled off of her and stared up at my ceiling fan. I took a couple of deep breaths and then pulled Lindsey on top of me, bringing her down onto me, hearing her moan. Let round 3 begin.

Kim's Pov :

"Why are they such assholes?" Grace asked from right next to me. We are currently laying in my bed trying to drown out the sounds of moans coming from next door, Jack's room. "I don't know" I said tears forming in my eyes. "I hope Jack tires out soon, I don't think I can handle hearing Lindsey moan anymore" she said. I laughed a bitter laugh "Trust me he won't" I said. "Damn he's like the energizer bunny...Jerry was the same way." She said sadly.

(3 DAYS LATER)

My door to my room opened. "Mom and Dad left for the weekend. Get dressed, I made some calls, we are having a party." Kelsey said then walked out of my room. Grace and I quickly looked at each other. "A party? Drinks, boys, and sex? Perfect ingredients for revenge on the boys! Let's go get dressed!" Grace said jumping up. "This isn't gonna end well!" I yelled. "Come on Kim, have fun once in a while!" She yelled from my closet. "last time I did that I woke up naked in Jack's bed, and we all know how good that ended" I said sarcasticly. "Okay Kimberly get up ass up and put on these jeans, heels and strapless shirt and don't wear a bra." Kelsey said walking out of my room again. I looked at the clothes and shrugged before going to put them on. Let the fun begin.

Within 30 minutes the whole house was filled with people. Kelsey, Grace and I are probably the definition of drunk right now, we started to drink while we we were getting dressed. Right now I'm dancing with Randy from our school who happens to be really good friends with Jack. I couldn't find Ricky so Randy had to do for now. I looked to my right and saw Jack, Lindsey, Jerry, Allison and Donna. Jack and I made eye contact, I guess Lindsey saw this because she pulled him closer to her which I didn't think was possible since they were already pretty close to each other. I pushed Randy away from me when the song ended and said bye to him, he's definitely not getting any of this. I realized that Jack is looking really yummy right now. I think it migt be the liquor talking but I know for a fact that if I want him, I can easily have him. Grace stumbled her way over to me "Find someone you want to sex up yet?" She slurred making me laugh. I looked back over to Jack "Actually I did" Grace followed my gaze. "Are you sure Kim, i thought this party was suppose to get over him not under him?" She slurred again. "Trust me, the way I feel right now, I will be over him" I laugh. I pulled out my phone.

**To Jack:**

_I'm tired of fighting, I think it's time we make up. Meet me in ur room. ;)_

I watched as he took out his phone and read the message. He quickly looked up at me and I was biting my lip. He thought about it for a couple of seconds before he nodded to me and walked out the front door while I exited through the back. I heard there's nothing like make up sex, I guess i'm about to find out.


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

(A/N: this chapter is going to be a little extremely...don't say I didn't warn you...I was listening to: MAKING LOVE by USHER )

KIM'S POV:

I knocked at Jack's back door and smiled when he opened it. I quickly pulled him into me, kissing him with everything I had. He picked me up making me wrap my legs around his waist. He was holding me with one arm and his other hand was on the back of my neck deepening our kiss. He swiped his tongue across my bottom lip, and i gladly let him in. Our tongues battled for dominance and he won. We broke our kiss when oxygen became necessary, he took that moment to lick, suck, kiss and bite my neck making me moan. I reached down and tugged on his shirt and pulled it off of him. I smirked when I saw the familiar and oh so sexy tattoos and muscles. I ran my nails down his chest, six pack and my hands soon made their way into his jeans and boxers. I gently caressed him with my hand. I bit my lip and made eye contact with him, making him groan. "Shit Kimmy" he slowly growled. I pulled my hand out of his pants and pulled him into another heated kiss. He began to walk up the stairs, leading us to his room. When we walked through his door, I unhooked my legs from his waist. "I think it's only fair I take something off too" I said while taking off my strapless shirt smirking when I remember that I wasn't wearing a bra.

Jack's Pov:

I'm standing there staring at her like an idiot. I've seen her top less before but damn I can never get bored of it. "Are you gonna watch me forever?" She said then sat down on my bed and pointed to her feet. I smirked and bent down to take off her heels. "Good boy" she said smirking. We both stood up and she began to unbuttoned her pants, pulling them off, revealing a pink thong. I did the same but I pulled my boxers down too. She shrugged and took off her thong. I quickly picked her up, gently placing her on my bed with me on top of her. I softly kissed her lips and looked into her eyes.

Kim's Pov :

By the look on his face I could tell he wanted to say something. I kissed him "Don't think baby, just do" I said my voice barely over a whisper. He nodded and push inside me, making me moan out loud. His thrusts started off gentle and slowly started to pick up speed. I began to dig my nails into his back making him groan. I love that sound. I decided I had enough being on the bottom. I turned us over and moaned at him going deeper inside of me. I grabbed onto his headboard and used it to keep balance as I grinded my hips into him creating the right amount of friction to drive us both crazy. "Oh god come here" Jack said grabbing the back of my neck pulling me down to him and kissing my lips with so much passion. He turned us back over so now he was on top again. I tried to grab onto his back again but he put his hand in mine and put it above my head. I moved my other hand and he did it again. "Hey" I whinned like a little kid and stuck out my bottom lip. He laughed and sucked on my bottom lip. I moaned. I could feel his body starting to shake, telling me that he was close. I began to move my hips slightly to meet his thrust, starting to feel my own climax building up and before we knew it, we were both moaning as our climax took over us. Both of us cuming at the same time. Jack rolled off of me and laid down on his back. He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him. I put my head on his chest, soon drifting off to sleep.

I woke up to the sound of Jerry screaming something in spanish. I turned over to see that Jack just woke up too hearing the same thing I did. "SHUT THE FUCK UP JERRY!" Jack yelled. "SORRY BRO, I'M KICKING EDDIE'S ASS IN MADEN!" Jerry yelled back. "EDDIE IS HERE?" Jack yelled. "ALL OF THE BOYS ARE HERE" Jerry yelled. Jack groaned and looked at the clock. It was 2AM. I watched as he got up and put on sweatpants. He then handed me one of his shirts and a pair of his basketball shorts. "Do you want something to eat?" He asked me as I put his clothes on. "I'm actually not that hungry but I would like something to drink" I said. "Okay" He said smiling at me. He grabbed my hand and on our way to the stairs we passed Jerry's room. "HEYYYYYY KIMMMM" all the boys said at the same time. There was literally 10 guys in watching Jerry and Eddie play.

JACK'S POV:

I glared at all the guys making them look away from Kim and back at the game. I led her downstairs and to the kitchen. I pulled out some orange juice and showed it to Kim, she smiled and nodded. I grabbed a glass from the cabbinet. I handed her the glass that was now filled with orange juice. I was about to say something but my phone started to ring (Loyal by Chris Brown) I rolled my eyes knowing who it was by my ringtone "Ugh it's Lindsey..." I said awkwardly. "Oh yeah you guys are dating still" She said amused. "I have my reasons" I said. She shrugged "Then pick up the phone" I answered it.

**What?**

_Well Hello to you too boyfriend._

**I'm sleeping Lindsey. What do you want?**

_I'm outside. Let me in._

I quickly turned to look at Kim and hung up the phone on Lindsey. "She's outside isn't she?" Kim said laughing. "JERRY!" I yelled up the stairs. "What?" Jerry said as he ran down the stairs. "Lindsey is here. Take Kim to your room and close the door and tell the guys, if they touch her, i'll cut their damn hands off" I said as fast as I could. Jerry nodded and Kim followed him. I then heard a knock on the front door. I opened it and Lindsey smiled at me "Hi Boyfriend" I rolled my eyes. She invited herself in. "You disappeared earlier at the party." She said taking a look around. I decided that it was stupid for me to lie to her. "Yeah I came over here with Kim" I said truthfully. She glared at me. "Did you sleep with her again?" She asked me with a sort of crazy look in her eye. I shrugged. "Maybe" I said amused. "Okay obviously you are still drunk from the party and your delusional. I'm going to let you sleep it off and we will talk about our relationship tomorrow" She said walking towards the door, opening it. "Whatever" I mumbled and slammed the door behind her.

I started to hear a giggle from the top of the stairs and I smiled already knowing who it was. I turned to see Kim sitting on the top step. "You were sitting there the whole time?" I asked amazed that I didn't even see her, she nodded "Jerry and the guys are boring." she said simply. I started to walk up the stairs towards her "So what are the reasons?" she asked curiously. I took a deep breath and sat down next to her. "Well you know how her dad owns the bank" she nodded "That bank owns this house and I owe them lots of money. So if I date Lindsey, they ignore my debt" I said reaching into the crack in the stairs and pulling out a small box with a blunt and lighter in it. I lit it and took a big puff of it and put the small box back. I saw Kim's amused expression from the corner of my eye. I looked at her and smiled "What?" I asked. She shook her head "Nothing". I laughed to myself and put my arm around her, taking another hit of the blunt. "So how much do you owe?" She asked me. "$70,000" I said. We were silent for a couple of minutes before Kim began to talk again "I'll give it to you" she said, I quickly looked at her. "Kim no I can't" I said. She shook her head "Jack I have the money. I mean come on my family owns a very successful music studio and business. You know you work for my family. Let me help you" she said. " I don't know" I began but kim cut me off. "it's already done, I was saving the money to get my own house but I'm not letting you and Jerry lose your house" she said texting on her phone. "We are fine" I said trying to convince her but failed. "You can't change my mind" she said still texting on her phone. "Okay I'll let you do it on one condition" she stopped texting and looked at me "And what is that?" I smiled "Live here with us" I said and she froze.


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12**

KIM'S POV:

"Okay Ms. Crawford we just need you to sign on the dotted lines and everything is done" The banker said. I nodded and signed the papers. I put the pen down and turned to look at Jack who was smiling at me. I know moving in with him and Jerry would be a little weird so I got Jack to agree to allow Kelsey and Grace live with us. "Now there's only one thing left to do before we move in" I said and He looked at me confused. "We have to tell Jerry" I said and he laughed "This is going to be fun".

**(BACK AT THE HOUSE)**

We walked through the door and found Jerry sitting on the sofa eating leftover Pizza. "Where did you guys go so early?" He asked us. Jack shrugged and without carefully explaining everything he said "Kim bought the house. Her and the girls are moving in. Get a bolt lock on your door before Grace suffocates your ass in your sleep" I quickly looked at him. "What? He needs to know what he's in for" He said amused. "I'll talk to Grace. She will behave I promise" I reassured Jerry.

**(TIME SKIP)**

"I'm not living there" Grace said slamming her text book. "Please Grace!" I begged. "NO! Why do you want to live there anyways? Do you really think you would be able to handle it if Jack brings home another girl? I know I can't if Jerry does it." She said sitting on her bed. "I didn't even think about that." I said putting my head in my hands. Grace look a deep breath. "Well maybe if we are there, they wouldn't bring girls back, they would just go to the girls houses." She said. I stood quiet. "I'll do it but I can't promise I will be nice" She said giving me a small smile. I smiled back and hugged her. I looked at the time "SHIT GRACE WE ARE LATE FOR WORK!" I said causing both of us to get up and run out of her house towards my car.

We reached the studio a couple of minutes later. We walked in and head Jerry singing along to Up by J. Valentine featuring Chris Brown. Grace rolled her eyes and took a seat at the front desk. My parents hired her to answer phone calls and book studio time for people. I walked into Studio C which was mine and realized that Jerry wasn't alone. Jack was sitting on the couch smoking. "And the reason your not in studio A isssssss?" I said looking between the two boys. "We like your studio better." Jack said with a smirk. "You blew another fuse in studio A didn't you?" I said seeing right through his charm. "It's completely fried" He said his smirk becoming wider. I rolled my eyes and pressed the intercom "Grace call the electrician, the boys blew a fuse AGAIN" I said empasizing the word 'Again'. "I got them on speed dial" She said back. "Now both of you need to leave, Grace is coming in here to sing for me and I don't want Jerry or you here to distract her." I said pointing to the door. "I promise we won't distract her." Jack said with a puppy dog look on his face. "Ugh Fine!" I said not being able to resist him and plus the fact that he wanted to be around me right now made me smile. I pressed the intercom button "I'm ready for you Grace" Soon she walked into the studio. Not even glancing at Jerry. I'm so proud of her! I mean she didn't attack him like I know she still wants to do. She calmly walked into the booth and put the headphones on "Play Song 3" She said and I nodded and did what I was told and I'm glad I did because Grace made my day.

**(A/N: This song is True Love by Pink and it makes me laugh when I hear it)**

_Sometimes I hate every single stupid word you say_  
_Sometimes I wanna slap you in your whole face_  
_There's no one quite like you_  
_You push all my buttons down_  
_I know life would suck without you_

_At the same time, I wanna hug you_  
_I wanna wrap my hands around your neck_  
_You're an asshole but I love you_  
_And you make me so mad I ask myself_  
_Why I'm still here, or where could I go_  
_You're the only love I've ever known_  
_But I hate you, I really hate you,_  
_So much, I think it must be_

_True love, true love_  
_It must be true love_  
_Nothing else can break my heart like_  
_True love, true love,_  
_It must be true love_  
_No one else can break my heart like you_

_Just once try to wrap your little brain around my feelings_  
_Just once please try not to be so mean_  
_Repeat after me now R-O-M-A-N-C-E-E-E_  
_Come on I'll say it slowly (Romance)_  
_You can do it baby_

_At the same time, I wanna hug you_  
_I wanna wrap my hands around your neck_  
_You're an asshole but I love you_  
_And you make me so mad I ask myself_  
_Why I'm still here, or where could I go_  
_You're the only love I've ever known_  
_But I hate you, I really hate you,_  
_So much, I think it must be_

_True love, true love_  
_It must be true love_  
_Nothing else can break my heart like_  
_True love, true love,_  
_It must be true love_  
_And no one else can break my heart like you_

_(I love you, I think it must be love, I love you)_

_Why do you rub me up the wrong way?_  
_Why do you say the things that you say?_  
_Sometimes I wonder how we ever came to be_  
_But without you I'm incomplete_

_I think it must be_  
_True love, true love_  
_It must be true love_  
_Nothing else can break my heart like_  
_True love, true love,_  
_It must be true love_  
_And no one else can break my heart like you (like you)_  
_No one else can break my heart like you (like you)_  
_No one else can break my heart like you_

I covered my mouth to keep myself from laughing at Jerry's face. Grace walked out of the booth "How was that?" She asked a smile on her face. I laughed "I give you a 10". I turned to look at the boys "So what are you guys working on?" I asked them. Jack picked up the guitar and walked into the booth. Jerry walked over to me with a CD, I placed it in and Jack started to Play and when he started to sing I think I died a little.

**(A/N: Okay guys if you haven't already guessed from my other stories, I love Ed Sheeran song. With that being said this song is Kiss Me By Ed Sheeran)**

_Settle down with me_  
_Cover me up_  
_Cuddle me in_

_Lie down with me_  
_And hold me in your arms_

_And your heart's against my chest, your lips pressed to my neck_  
_I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet_  
_And with a feeling I'll forget, I'm in love now_

_Kiss me like you wanna be loved_  
_You wanna be loved_  
_You wanna be loved_  
_This feels like falling in love_  
_Falling in love_  
_We're falling in love_

_Settle down with me_  
_And I'll be your safety_  
_You'll be my lady_

_I was made to keep your body warm_  
_But I'm cold as the wind blows so hold me in your arms_

_Oh no_  
_My heart's against your chest, your lips pressed to my neck_  
_I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet_  
_And with this feeling I'll forget, I'm in love now_

_Kiss me like you wanna be loved_  
_You wanna be loved_  
_You wanna be loved_  
_This feels like falling in love_  
_Falling in love_  
_We're falling in love_

_Yeah I've been feeling everything_  
_From hate to love_  
_From love to lust_  
_From lust to truth_  
_I guess that's how I know you_  
_So I hold you close to help you give it up_

_So kiss me like you wanna be loved_  
_You wanna be loved_  
_You wanna be loved_  
_This feels like falling in love_  
_Falling in love_  
_We're falling in love_

_Kiss me like you wanna be loved_  
_You wanna be loved_  
_You wanna be loved_  
_This feels like falling in love_  
_Falling in love_  
_We're falling in love_

I was frozen. I was shocked. I was scared and I was confused. Could Jack really be falling in love with me?


	13. Chapter 13

Kim's Pov:

I'm currently laying down in my new room which is right next to Jerry's and across from Jack's. Grace is next to mine and Kelsey is across from her. I hear giggles through the walls letting me know that Jerry has a girl over. Grace is going to kill him. I heard my a door open and footsteps. They stopped in front of my room. The door opened, revealing a sad Grace. "Can't sleep either?" I asked her. She nodded. I pulled back the blanket on the other side of my bed and patted it. She closed my door and crawled into bed with me. I heard another door open and footsteps. A soft knock was then heard on my door. I already knew it was Kelsey. "Come in Kel" I said quietly. The door opened and Kelsey came in. I pulled back the sheets on the other side of me and she climbed in after she closed my door. After a while I started to hear a soft snore coming from Grace and a soft breathing from Kelsey signaling that they were both asleep. This reminds me of when we were little, the only person missing is Jack sleeping on the floor like he use to when his parents use to fight. I use to leave my window unlocked for him every night. After a while I use to lay out pillows and blankets at night and I would wake up in the morning to find him sleeping on the floor next to my bed. It's been like that since we were 12. It stopped after his parents died and he's had a different girl with him at night since then.

Jack's Pov:

I can't sleep. Jerry's friend is making to much noise. I got out of bed and made my way to his room. I open the door and smirked when I saw the girl naked on top of him. They both froze and looked at me. "Keep it down kids! Some people are trying to sleep! Thanks" and with that I closed the door. I went back into my room and pulled out my phone.

**TO KIM**:  
Are you awake?

**FROM KIM**:  
Yeah. Grace and Kelsey crawled into bed with me and I'm kind of in between them.

I smiled at the text and remembered our little sleep over we use to have when we were younger. Jerry was never invited because Grace would always want to kill him so it was always me and the girls and Jerry would sleep in my room and we had to talk through the windows.

**TO KIM**:  
Come lay with me.

I sent the text and got up removing all of my clothes.

I heard the door across from mine open and little footsteps. My door handle slowly turned and opened revealing a familiar blonde. When her eyes landed on me, she started to laugh and quickly closed the door behind her, locking it. "Why are you naked?" She asked still laughing. "I sleep naked." I said smirking. "Really? Since when?" I shrugged "Since you moved in here." I said undoing her silk bathrode she had on revealing a sexy silk night gown. "Since when did you sleep like this?" I asked her my lips brushing against hers. She smirked "Since I started to live here" I laughed. My hands went to her shoulders sliding her straps off of them, making her night gown fall to the floor leaving her in lace underwear. Her hands started to make their way up from my abs, to my chest and ending tangled in my hair pulling me into a heated kiss. But the kiss was interrupted by Jerry knocking on the door. I groaned annoyed "Jack I need to talk to you. It's important" he said. Kim quickly grabbed her stuff off the floor and went into the bathroom. I put my sweatpants back on. I unlocked the door letting Jerry in. "Elijah is here. I need the money." He said. "Why is he here in the middle of the night? " I asked walking over to a painting on the wall. I took it down revealing a safe. I put in the passcode pulling out a small stack of cash. "I called him to order extra for the party tomorrow" Jerry said pulling out a small stack of cash from his pocket. I rolled my eyes and handed him the money. "You know where I keep my stash" I said and he nodded "cracked stair" he turned about to walk out but then stopped when he heard the water in my bathroom turn on. He looked at me and smirked. "Night Kimmy" Jerry yelled towards the bathroom. Kim opened the door a little "Goodnight Jerry" Jerry started to silently laugh. I rolled my eyes and pushed him out of my room closing the door in his face.  
I turned my attention to the bathroom and smirked. I walked in to find that Kim lit all the candles and was soaking in bubbles. I reached over and turned off the running water because the tub was filled to the top. Without thinking twice I stripped down and climbed into the tub with her. Kim started to straddle my waist and slowly lowered herself onto me making me groan at how tight she is. I grabbed the back of her neck and pulled her even closer to me kissing her. Our tongues moved in sync with each other and our bodies fit perfectly together. Kim moans are probably the best thing I've ever heard in my entire life. This girl is perfect. The way she is moving her hips is driving me crazy. I broke the kiss when she started to pick up speed signaling that she was close "Wait for me baby" I whispered to her and put my hands on her hips making myself go deeper into her. A couple of minutes later we were both riding out our climaxs. When we were done, we washed ourselves off and went to sleep.

I woke up the next morning with Kim sleeping peacefully with her head on my chest. I smile to myself and hug her closer to me. Thinking she was still sleeping I whispered "I love you Kimmy" kissing her forhead.

Kim's Pov :

My heart just stopped. I picked my head up and looked at the now surprised Jack. Before I could say anything we heard Jerry and Grace fighting. I got out of the bed and ran to put clothes on before going downstairs. "I hate you!" Grace said her voice cracking. "Yeah the feeling is mutual baby!" He said back. I sat down on the steps relieved that they weren't getting physical again. "I can't believe I agreed to live here!" Grace said more to me now. "Feel free to leave." She quickly looked back at Jerry "I'm sure you would like that so you can fuck those butterface sluts of yours!" She hissed. He laughed "first of all, I don't fuck with butterface sluts, I fuck dimes. Second of all, I could do what I want! I could even if fuck one in your bed" I stood up fast knowing that this was about to get physical. "I wish you fucking would, I would chop your dick off and feed it to a blender!" Grace threatened. I couldn't help but laugh. I soon heard footsteps behind me. I turned to see Jack coming down the stairs. "That's a little extreme don't you think Gracie?" Jack said amused. "Stay out of it Jackson" she hissed. He shrugged his shoulders and went into the kitchen. He didn't even look at me. "Guys neutral corners please" I said. Grace rolled her eyes and went upstairs. "Shit you don't have to tell me twice" Jerry said going into the living room to play video games. I took a deep breath and walked into the kitchen to talk to Jack.

Jack's Pov :

What the hell is wrong with me? I told Kim that I love her. She obviously doesn't feel the same way or else she would've said it back. From the corner of my eye, I see her walking in. She sat down on the counter. I continued trying to make pancakes. It's hard to concentrate with her looking at me. I try to grab the milk from the fridge but she grabs my arm. I look at her. "Did you mean it?" She asked me. I rolled my eyes and grabbed the milk. She hopped down from the counter and pushed me against the counter making me drop the milk. She wrapped her arms around my waist and was now chest to chest with me, looking up at me. "Did you mean it?" She asked me again. I took a deep breath. "I would've never said it if I didn't" I said. She nodded and looked down deep in thought. "I don't know what to say" she said truthfully. "What are you so scared of?" I asked her annoyed. "I don't want to get hurt Jack" she let go of me. "You think this is easy for me to admit this to you?" I said kind of raising my voice a little. "I've never felt this way about anyone before and it scares the shit out of me. so don't think your the only one!" I continued. "What do you want me to do?" She said her voice cracking a little. "Tell me how you feel" I yelled. "Fine! I love you okay!" She yelled back at me and that was all I needed to hear. I picked her up in my arms and kissed her with all the love I had.


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14

Kim's Pov:

Walking through the halls of Seaford High with Jack's arm around me is definitely a different experience. Everyone and I really mean everyone had their eyes on us. I walked into Biology and sat down by Kelsey. Jack was sitting behind us next to Jerry. I wish Grace had this class with us. "Today I've decided to change Lab partners. These seats will be yours for the rest of the year." Mrs. Wells said. Kelsey and I quickly looked at each other and we could hear Jack and Jerry groan. "Hopefully I get to sit next to Jack" a girl said "please be Brewer" another girl said. "I wanna sit next to Kelsey...she's smoking hot!" I heard Randy say. Kelsey rolled her eyes. "I hope I sit next to Kim" Jack said loud enough for all the girls in the room to hear. He winked at me and all the girls glared and rant about it. "Okay enough. The pairs are Jerry and Sloan. Jack and Donna. Kelsey and Brody." She kept reading the list pointing at desks more desk then she pointed to the desk next to Jack and Donna "Kimberly and Ricky" my eyes widened while she continued to read more names. Jack who was talking to Donna quickly turned his attention to me then he looked at Ricky narrowing his eyes.

We were all in the last row. The order was Donna, Jack, me then Ricky. This extremely awkward. Ricky pulled my seat out and snapped his fingers pointing to it signaling for me to sit, I sat down and Ricky sat down next to me. Kelsey who was now sitting in front of me turned around and glared at Ricky.  
"Now Kelsey Darling, if you keep it up with those faces your gonna get wrinkles" Ricky said with a smart ass smile on his face. "Kiss my ass Ricky" she said back. "Well if your ass is anything like Kim's, I'll gladly do it" Ricky said still with the smart ass smile. I heard a crack and looked at Jack and realized that he cracked his pen when he heard what Ricky said. "Watch it" Jack hissed at him. "So it is true. Kim belongs to Jack now. I didn't believe it at first but wow" Ricky said amused. I rolled my eyes. Just then the door to the class door open. Mine and Kelsey's eyes widened at who walked through the door our brother Kendall.

Confused? Okay let me explain the fucked up situation my father got himself into 18 years ago. My parents were high school sweethearts. My mom found out she was pregnant the day before they graduated. The thing is that my dad cheated on our mother 3 months earlier on prom night, the girl got pregnant. My mom found out and was heartbroken but no one knew that Ashley (Kendall's mom) was pregnant. She dropped him off at our house when he was 2. The moral of the story is that my dad was a whore back in the day and we have a brother who is 3 months older than us.

Mrs. Wells smiled "When I saw your name appear on the roster I thought it was a mistake. Welcome back ". Kelsey turned and looked at me. My eyes never left our brother. He looked over to us and smiled. I narrowed my eyes and stood up. "Hallway now!" I hissed walking out the room, kelsey following behind me.

"What are you doing back here?" Kelsey asked quietly. "Our dad is getting remarried to your mom this weekend remember?" He said like it was the most obvious thing ever. "Why did you come back to school then?" I asked. "Well dad wanted me to come back home." He said. Before I could say anything, he pulled us into a tight hug. "I also missed my little sisters. 2 years living with my mom was long enough" he said kissing both of our heads since he was taller than us. He let us go. "Let's get back to class" he said and we nodded.

We walked in and I could see Kendall and Jack glaring at each other. 'Please stop' i mouthed to Jack and he rolled his eyes. Before taking a seat next to Kelsey and Brody, Kendall did his secret handshake with Ricky. I didn't know they still were friends. Oh god Ricky knows about me and Jack, he's going to tell Kendall. This isn't gonna be good.

Jack's Pov:

"Kendall fucking Crawford!" Jerry yelled. "I heard you the first fucking time, now relax!" I hissed annoyed that he's freaking out so much. "He's gonna kill you for sleeping with Kim, you know that right?" He said again freaking out. I laughed, Kendall use to be to Jerry what the boogie man is to little kids. "He's not gonna do a damn thing and I'm not gonna tell you again to relax!" Jerry sat down taking a puff from his cigarette. "Do you think he's gonna come to the party tonight?" Jerry asked completely calm now. I shrugged "I'm not worrying to much about it" I said taking a hit of a blunt.

I heard a key in the front door and in walked Kim. She looked at Jerry and I on the sofa. "I'm gonna go take a shower" she said sadly. I nodded and she walked up the stairs. "I bet it's Kendall" Jerry whispered. "Damn it jerry! If I hear that name come out your mouth one more time" I threatened. He held up his hands in defense.

I took a deep breath and went upstairs. I heard the shower running in Kim's bathroom. I closed the door to her room and sat down on her bed. The bathroom door opened and Kim came out in a towel and jumped when she saw me on her bed. "Shit Jack you scared me!" She said holding her chest. I laughed "I'm sorry". I patted the bed next to me. She sat next to me and made eye contact with me. "Talk to me" I said. She took a deep breath. "Ricky told Kendall that I live with you now and he freaked out. I don't understand why you guys hate each other so much and by how he freaked out about me living here, I would hate to see how he reacts when I tell him that we are whatever we are" It was my turn to take a deep breath. "Me and Kendall is a really complicated story" I said looking down at my feet. "We have a lot of time before the party. Tell me" I looked up at her. "Okay" I said.

**FLASHBACK:**

_A 15 year old Kim, Kelsey and Grace are running through the woods, Jerry laughing running behind them. I'm sitting on a picnic table with Kendall smoking a blunt. I started smirking at the way Kim runs, she has a little waddle, it's cute. "Jack come play with me" Kim said playfully. I smiled and went to stand up but was pulled down by Kendall "He's busy Kim, go play with Kelsey." He said. She did what her brother told her to do. I raised an eyebrow at him. "Don't get no ideas about either of my sister Jack" he said seriously. I rolled eyes at him. "Isn't that their decision?" I said. "I know you Jack. I know how you are. Plus they are both to good for you." He said. Finally hearing enough I stood up and tossed the lighter onto his lap and walking away from him. I wanted to prove to him that he couldn't tell me what to do. I had to find one of the twins. I was hoping it was Kim but it was Kelsey. I shrugged and pulled her into a heated kiss which is all I intended it to be but it beyond that..._

_(The next day at school)_

_"Jack" I heard Kendall say, I turned only to have his fist connect with my cheek making me fall back into the lockers, I punched him back and a big fight broke out. "I'm going to fucking kill you" Kendall yelled as we continued to throw punches at each other "Stop it!" Kim yelled running to us trying to break us up "Kendall knock it off" Kelsey yelled pulling on his arm. Kim grabbed my arm trying to stop me from hitting Kendall again. I didn't realize what I did but I pushed her and she flew into the locker, hitting her head really hard. "Kim!" Kelsey yelled running to her sister. I froze after that. "What happened?" Kim said looking around confused. "Are you okay?" Kelsey asked worried. "Yeah I think so. My head hurts" she said rubbing her head. "I'm gonna take her to the nurse" Kelsey said. I turned and saw that Ricky and Brody were holding Kendall back. "Stay the hell away from my sisters or I'll fucking kill you." He yelled. Jerry came running down the hallway. "What the hell happened?" He asked confused. "Fuck you too Jerry. Both of you are dead to me" Kendall yelled as Ricky and Brody dragged him away. "What did I do?" Jerry said looking at me. I turned and punched the locker. _

**END OF FLASHBACK **

Kim's Pov:

"That's why you guys were fighting? Because you slept with Kelsey?" I asked and Jack nodded "and me pushing you didn't make things any better" he said looking down. I took his face in my hands "you didn't mean to do it" I said kiss him softly. He took a really deep breath after the kiss. "There's more isn't there" I said letting go of his face. He nodded his head "A lot more"

**FLASHBACK :**

_"Jack what are you doing?" Jerry said holding the flashlight steady while I opened the gas tank to Kendall's car and poured sugar in it. "I don't know why I let you talk me into this." Jerry whinned. I rolled my eyes "stop being such a pussy" I said taking another container of sugar and putting it into the tank. "He's a scary dude." Jerry said. "Give me the -" I stopped talking when I saw the light turn on, Kim walked out of the house and sat down on the front steps. "Jack we need to go. If Kim sees us, she's gonna tell Kendall" Jerry whispered. She stood up and waved at someone smiling, I turned to see Ricky walking towards her. He kissed her and they walked inside. "Let's go" I said and we quickly ran inside our house. _

_"Hey cutie" Lindsey said kissing me. "Hey" I said turning to put my books away. "Jack Jack Jack!" Grace screamed running through the halls. "What?" I yelled back at her. "It's jerry! They hurting him!" She screamed crying. "Where is he Grace?" I said shaking her "Seaford woods" she said crying. I ran as fast and I could. I reached the wood. "JERRY!" I yelled frantically. I heard a groan. I looked up and saw Jerry hanging from the tree covered in cuts, bruises and blood. I began to climb the tree. I grabbed him and pulled out my pocket knife cutting the rope. I heard sirens and car doors closing. Grace came running into the woods with paramedics. _

_(A couple of hours later)_

_"Who did this to you?" I said to my best friend who was now bandaged up. "Who do you think?" He wrote down since his jaw was wired. I nodded, stood up and punched the wall._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

I covered my mouth and shook my head "He told me that it wasn't him" I said. Jack scuffed. I thought about something that happened to Kendall and I covered my mouth "Oh my god! Jack you didn't" I said standing up. He knew what I was talking about "Wait...no..that was an accident." He said and I freaked out even more "did you know that kelsey and I were with him? We could've died" I yelled. "In my defense, Lindsey wasn't suppose to put that much in his drink" he said trying to calm me down but it didn't work. "Kim I would've never done it if I knew you were getting in the car with him. I would never hurt you. I jumped into the water for you and Kelsey." He said. "And you would've left him in the water if my dad wasn't there too." I said starting to put clothes on. "No Kim, don't leave. Please listen to me." I stopped moving. "I just saw my best friend hanging from a tree. He was covered in cuts. He had to get 150 stitches. His jaw was wired and his hand was broken so bad he had to have 4 surgeries just to get the nerves and bones fixed and he still can't use his hand all the way and it's been 3 years. Kendall could've kill Jerry. The only person I had left after my parents died. Once I saw you get into the car, I ran into my car and followed you guys. I called your dad and told him everything. And he was on the phone with me when you guys went off the bridge. I grabbed you and Kelsey first and I went back to get Kendall before your dad got there. I knew that if he died, you would hate me forever." He said sitting back down on my bed. I leaned back again my door and let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. He stood up and started to walk towards me. I tensed and he stopped. "I need to take a shower" he said and I moved so he could leave my room and go into his. He slammed the door shut and for a couple of minutes I heard loud crashing noising. When he stopped breaking stuff he went into his bathroom and slammed the door.

I opened my door and came face to face with Jerry. I leaned against the door frame. "You heard everything?" I asked. He nodded and leaned against the door frame across from me. "these walls are very thin." He said quietly. "I'm sorry for what Kendall did to you" I said pointing to his hand. He held up his hand "it still tingles sometimes but it's pretty much back to normal" he said wiggling his fingers. We were quiet for a while then Jerry broke the silence "I'm not saying this because he's my best friend but underneath the tough interior he has a big heart and he would never physically hurt you... just emotionally" he said the last part smirking. I couldn't help but laugh. "But seriously, Jack might be an ass sometimes but when he loves, he loves hard" He said. I nodded "So does Grace" I said and as soon as I said her name, Jerry rolled his eyes. "Jerry you know your wrong so stop it." he shook his head "I've tried to apologize but everytime I do, she kicks my ass man! Maybe i'm tired of getting my ass kicked" He said. "Did you ever think that maybe she's tired of getting her heart broken?" I asked him and he looked down deep in thought. "Fix it...I have to go talk to Jack" I said going into Jack's room and closing the door behind me.

I looked around the room to see that there was glass all over the floor, I turned to see that he broke a picture frame. The picture was of all of us when we were 12 and 13 years old. I carefully made my way past the glass and knocked on the bathroom door. "What?" Jack said from the other side. "Let me in" I said because the door was locked. After a couple of seconds I heard the door unlock. I opened it slowly and saw that Jack was sitting on the floor, his back against the bathroom sink. I closed the door behind me and sat down next to him. We were sitting quietly for a couple of minutes. "Still need a shower?" I asked him. He looked at me confused. I stood up and turned on the water. I made eye contact with him and I stripped down. He watched me, his facial expression completely blank. I grabbed his hand and he stood up. I began to take off his clothes too. The side of his mouth twitched like he was about to smile. Yes I almost got him to smile. I stepped out of the way of the glass shower door "After you" I said and he went in. I watched him as the hot water ran down his body. I got in with him. I picked up the body wash and poured some in my hands, rubbing them before I began to rub it on his body. As I ran my hands all over his body, I heard Jack let out a low growl and I looked up at him and before I knew it, I was pinned against the wall with his lips on mine.

**This is a longer chapter than I usually do but a lot happened in this chapter. I introduced Kendall Crawford and the back story of the bad blood between him and Jack. Next Chapter is already being worked on. It's going to be also very long because a lot is going to happen so get ready! I'll try to update tonight, if not then definitely tomorrow night. Make sure to Review and Let me know what you guys think about this chapter. xoxo**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys, Sorry I couldn't update. I was writing and my power went out because of a storm and nothing I wrote saved so I had to rewrite everything. I hope you guys like it. **

CHAPTER 15

THE PARTY

JACK'S POV:

"What the fuck bro she's dancing with Randy?" Jerry whinned. "Jerry stop bitching, grow some balls and get your girl man...By the way, Which way did Kim go?" I said taking another shot and looking around the room. "She's over there dancing with Kelsey" Jerry said pointing to the other end of the room. "Jack" I heard Jerry say in a worried tone. I followed his gaze and saw Kendall.

KIM'S POV:

I'm having the time of my life right now dancing with Kelsey. I stopped when I saw Kendall. I quickly scanned the room and my eyes landed on Jack who was glaring at him. Shit. "GO DANCE WITH KENDALL" I yelled over the music to Kelsey. She nodded and made her way towards him. I was going to talk to Jack but I was stopped by Ricky Fucking Weaver. "Out of my way Dick!" I said. "Dance with me Kimberly." He said grabbing my arm and pulling me closer to him. I pushed him away from me "Go crawl in a hole and die." I said. "So that's how you treat your new artist." He said pulling me to him again. "What are you talking about I didn't sign you" I extremely confused. "Kendall did" I quickly looked over at my brother who was dancing with Kelsey. "News Flash, That makes you his artist not mine, Jack is my artist and so is Jerry" I said. "Not anymore. Kendall is going to fire them tomorrow" He said laughing. I pushed him away from me and quickly walked over to Kendall and turned him to face me. "YOUR FIRING MY ARTIST? WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?" I yelled making the people around us look at us. "Kimberly I'm doing what is best for our brand and not what is best for your personal life." He said calmly and smirked. I snapped and smacked the shit out of him causing the DJ to stop the music and now everyone's eyes were on us. "LIKE I SAID WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? THIS ISN'T OUR BRAND, IT'S MY BRAND! I'M THE ONE WHO MADE THE DECISIONS THAT BROUGHT THIS LABEL BACK TO LIFE AFTER YOU DRAINED ALL THE MONEY OUT OF IT BEFORE YOU LEFT. SO DON'T FEED ME THIS BULLSHIT ABOUT WHAT IS BEST FOR MY BRAND CAUSE YOU WOULDN'T KNOW WHAT THAT IS IF IT BIT YOU IN THE ASS. AND MY PERSONAL LIFE IS NON OF YOUR FUCKING BUSINESS! BUT FOR YOUR INFORMATION, I DON'T NEED THE STUDIO TO BE AROUND JACK. I SEE HIM EVERY MORNING WHEN I WAKE UP AND I LAY MY HEAD ON HIS CHEST EVERYNIGHT!" he was speechless "NOW WITH THAT BEING SAID, STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM MY ARTIST AND GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE." I was about to walk away but then I stopped and looked at Ricky "OH AND KENDALL...TAKE THIS BITCH WITH YOU" I said pointing at Ricky and walking to a very amused Jack. He wrapped his arm around me and smirked at a pissed off and shocked Kendall. He nodded and walked out the house with Ricky.

"Did I really just do that?" I asked Jack finally realizing what happened. Jack laughed and kissed me. "That was extremely hot" he said. I scuffed "Thanks" I said and he laughed again. Jerry came over to us. "I'm going to talk to Grace, I need you guys to come upstair with me, you know to make sure she doesn't kill me" He said and we nodded, following him upstairs to Grace's room.

"Jerry what did you want to talk about? and why did you bring them with you?" She said when she turned and saw us standing in the doorway. "We are here to make sure you don't kill him" I said laughing. "Okay so what did you want?" Grace said to Jerry. He turned and looked at Jack "What the fuck you looking at me for?" Jack asked laughing. "Man go sit down on the bed or something, I feel weird with you guys behind me." He said. So jack and I went to go sit down. "Grace i'm tired of fighting and I'm tired of lying to you. I think we should lay everything out on the table. That's the best way for us to start over." He said and Jack spoke "Uh I don't know if that is a good idea..you do that and you really will need me and Kim here to make sure she doesn't kill your ass" He said. I nudged him "Shut up". Grace was thinking about it for a minute and then she nodded.

"You need to stop believing everything you hear Grace and trust me." Jerry started off.

"Trust you? Jerry please don't make laugh. And I didn't hear anything, I saw it for myself. " Grace said.

"You don't even know what I do?" Jerry said and Grace was clearly getting a little mad.

"See your wrong there I busted you coming out some girl's house" She said. Jack and I looked at Jerry waiting for his answer.

"Wait a minute hear me out. That was my friend" Jerry obviously lied because his voice got high pitched.

"Oh so you shove your tongue down all your friends throats?" Grace said getting a little bit more mad.

"Honestly I'm way to drunk and high for this conversation" Jerry said laughing.

"You are never serious about anything!" Grace said her voice cracking and she did something we weren't expecting her to do, she started to cry. Jerry became completely serious as soon as he saw her cry.

I was about to stand up but Jack pulled me back down and I saw Jerry hugging her.

"Please don't cry Gracie, I'm sorry. I promise I'm going to change" He said to her softly. she shook her head.

"You don't mean it" She said.

"I do, I love you. I'm sorry. I'm stupid." He said kissing her lips softly.

She nodded "Hurt me again and i'm gonna kill you" She said. Jerry smiled and kissed her again. This time the kiss was longer and Jerry pushed Grace against the wall causing her to moan. That was a sign for Jack and I to get out.

Jack and I went back to the party.

JACK'S POV:

Once we were back downstairs, Kim left me to go talk to Kelsey. I'm guessing to tell her about Grace and Jerry. The house is filled with so many people. I felt someone tap my shoulder, I turn to see Lindsey.

"What?" I asked annoyed.

"I wanna talk. Can we go upstairs?" She asked. Her face was completely serious.

"Whatever" I said rolling my eyes and going upstairs to my room with her following behind me. She closed the door to my room as soon as we were all the way in.

"My father told me that Kim bought your house?" Lindsey said strangely calm. I nodded, not feeling like I need to talk and explain myself. A small smirk came around her face. "That's all I wanted to know." She said walking out of my room. To say I was confused was an understatement. I followed her.

She walked downstairs and looked around the room like she was searching for someone, and once she found them, her face became serious and she quickly walked towards them.

Before I knew what was happening, Lindsey walked up to Kim.  
"You know Kimberly, I never knew what Jack saw in you all these years. Your nothing but a worthless little gash." Lindsey hissed.  
"I'm a gash? Can you even spell gash you dumb whore?" Kim fired back.

"Your the dumb whore sweetheart. You honestly think Jack loves you. He tells all the girls he fucks the same thing and trust me the list is long." Lindsey said making Kim look at me a hint of sadness in her eyes but she quickly recovered and glared at Lindsey and smirked.

"How does it feel to know that when he use to fuck you, there was someone else's face he was picturing? And by someone else, I mean me" Kim said remembering what I told her the other night making everyone's jaw dropped and Lindsey punched her. Kim fell to the floor and Kelsey punched Lindsey causing Donna to jump in, pulling Kelsey's hair while Lindsey was punching her. Kim grabbed Lindsey 's hair and yanked her to the ground getting on top of her punching her in the face multiple times. Allison came in and began to punch kelsey now.. I was not expecting this at all. I felt someone push past me and noticed it was Grace. She was in one of Jerry's shirts and her booty shorts. Kelsey was getting jumped my Donna and Allison. Grace grabbed Allison and started to slam her into the wall while choking her. Now that kelsey was free of Allison she could get her footing while Donna was pulling her hair still. She tackled Donna to the floor and started to punch her. "Jack don't just stand there, help us! " Eddie yelled while him and Jerry tried to break them up. I quickly made my way over to Kim and Lindsey. "Okay that's enough" I said grabbing her waist and pulling her back. She refused to loosen her grip on Lindsey though. I looked over to Jerry for help but I realized that he was pretty busy with Grace. Everyone around us was just recording everything with their phone and cheering the girls on. I rolled my eyes. Eddie managed to get Kelsey off of Donna and he now has her pinned to the floor.

"Don't fuck with my sister bitches!" Kelsey was screaming while she tried to wiggle out of Eddie's grip. "Let go of her Gracie!" Jerry was yelling. I needed to get everyone attention so I went to the bookshelf and pulled out a lock box when I opened it, revealing my gun, I took it and shot it into the air making everyone jump expect Jerry and Eddie. "What the fuck?! Since when has there been a gun in the house?" Kim yelled "This party is over! If you don't live here, get the fuck out!" I yelled ignoring her. No one thought twice before leaving the house. Lindsey got up holding her bloody nose, she grabbed Allison and Donna leaving the house after everyone cleared out.

I put the gun back in its lock box once I was sure it was securely locked, I walked over to Kim. "Let me see your face." I said softly putting my hand under her chin and tilting her head up. She had a small bruise on her cheek, right under her eye. Nothing to bad. I went to kiss her cheek but she moved her head "I'm going to bed" she said and went upstairs. "She usually doesn't like to be touched after a fight. Let her cool down, she will come to you" Kelsey said going upstairs too. Grace was leaning against the wall. "Come to bed" Jerry said tugging on her hand. "Which one?" She said with a small smile even though she was still mad. "Mine" he said pulling her upstairs. I was downstairs by myself now thinking about everything that just happened. 'Her face is the only one I use to see.' I thought to myself and smirked. This girl is going to be the death of me. At least I know where we stand.

Kim's Pov :

I'm driving to the studio with Grace. I left the house pretty early so Jack was still sleeping. I haven't talked to him yet. I was going to but I fell asleep. I manage to cover the bruise on my face with some make up. fuck you Lindsey for hitting me. I thought to myself. I pulled into the parking lot and saw Kendall waiting at the entrance. I turned off my car and grabbed my purse and coffee, before getting out of the car.

"What do you want?" I asked annoyed. Pulling out my keys to unlock the building.

"I heard you guys got into a fight last night" he said trying to play the worried brother role. I rolled my eyes.

"It wasn't our first and it won't be our last, I have work to do so bye bye Kendall" I said going through the door. I didn't want him to follow me but he did.

I walked into Studio C and turned on the light switch. "Woah! This place looks so different." He said looking around. I took off my sweater and put it on the sofa. "Don't we have school today?" He asked. "Yes, I'll be there on time, if you stop bothering me" I said. I turned to see Kendall looked at my music book. I snatched it out of his hands. "That song was really good. Why don't you work on it?" He asked me. I shook my head "I'm a producer, not a singer" I said annoyed. "I heard you sing, your pretty good." He said taking my book from my hands and opening it again. He turned through the page and stopped when he reached a certain page and I know which page it was. It was a song for Jack. He turned the book to me showing me the small heart at the top with Jack's name on it. "You can separate personal from business?" He snapped "I've done pretty well for this long haven't I?" I snapped back. He threw the book down "How long has this been going on?" He asked me standing up. I shrugged "how long ago was his birthday?" I asked not really knowing. "It was a month ago" he said annoyed. I smiled "that's how long" I said. "Don't get cute with me Kimberly" he said more annoyed. I could tell that I was crossing a line with him. Did I care? No I do not. "I have a lot of work to do. Don't you have something else to do with your day other than bother me" I said picking up my book and placing it back on the desk and turning on the computer. He glared at me and walked out of studio c slamming the door so hard, I'm surprised her didn't make it fall off the frame. My phone beeped.

**From Jack:**  
_He's really mad._

I looked at the text confused. I heard the door open behind me and I turned to see a smirking Jack. I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding.

"How long have you been here?" I asked him. He shrugged "About 5 minutes after you" he said walking over to the sofa and sitting down. I sat down next to him "He has me so frustrated I can't even focus on working" I said putting my head in my hands. "Let's just go to school and you can work afterwards." Jack said softly while he wrapped his arms around me. I nodded my head and we walked to our cars, leaving for school.


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER 16

Kim's Pov:

The morning classes go by fast and now it's lunch time. I walked into the lunch room, my eyes scanning the room for Jack. He isn't here yet but I make eye contact with Kendall who is sitting on the table on the far left. I roll my eyes and make my way to get some food. I see Grace in line and I join her. "What's up?" She asked me texting frantically on her phone. Before I answered and asked her what her problem was, I heard the double doors open and I see Jack and Jerry both walk in. Most girls turn their attention to the boys and wave seductively at them. I roll my eyes and Kelsey joins us in line. "Why do girls always have to be all up in their face?" I asked Kelsey. She shrugged. "Cause their hot" she says like it's the most obvious thing in this world earning a raised eyebrow from Grace and I. "Anyways, I came over here because Kendall told me about your song you wrote for Jack and I thought it was such a good idea for you to record it." She said. I quickly glared at Kendall. I turned back to Kelsey and Grace "That song was private damn it and since when are you team Kendall?" I said to my twin annoyed. "Kim, I'm never team Kendall but if your writing songs, as your twin, I want to see them and we can work on it together." She said before walking away when she saw Eddie come into the room. I groan and look at Grace. "She does have a point Kim." She said patting my back and I nodded. I glared again at Kendall. He's such an asshole. Jack walks up to me "What did he do now?" He asked me. I decided that I didn't want to tell him about the songs yet so I shake my head "Nothing, just being the same old annoying Kendall" I said smiling slightly at him. He nodded and pulled me closer to him. "Did I tell you how hot you look today? " He said seductively. I bit my lip and look up at him through my lashes. "You don't look to bad yourself" I said smiling like an idiot. He smirks but his smirk falls when he sees Jerry waving for him to go over there. He kissed me softly "I'll see you later at home?" He asked. "Of course" I said suddenly feeling very excited about seeing him later which is weird because I live with him! Damn I got it bad for him.

Jack's Pov :

"What?" I asked Jerry, he pulls me into the hallway. "Kendall isn't the only damn sibling that decided to pop back up in Seaford. My fucking sister is here!" He said. "Oh, she's 17 now right. The last time I saw her she was 12 and undeveloped" I said thinking about what she looked like now. Jerry grabbed me and slams me into the locker "Don't even fucking picture her like that" he hissed and I couldn't contain my laughter. "I was only kidding. I wouldn't fuck your little sister." I said removing his hands from my throat. Jerry didn't find it funny. "I'm serious, I wouldn't" I said. "Jack you fucked both of Kendall's little sisters" he said and after thinking about it for a second. "Kendall wasn't my best friend. For real though, I wouldn't do that to you and I wouldn't do that to Kim" I said and his facial expression softened. "She called me saying she didn't want to live with my mom and step dad anymore. I don't know what happened but she's going to stay in Grace's room and I'll move Grace into my room" he said now texting someone on his phone, probably Mia. I heard the double doors opened and I turned to see it was Donna walking out the Lunch room with Kendall, They didn't know that there were people in the hallway. Donna leaned in and kissed him. I was beyond amused at the view in front of me. "Jer" I said slapping jerry's shoulder making him look up. "No way, they are going out again? why did they break up in the first place?" He said. I smiled at the memory "Cause I fucked her" I said. Jerry looked at me with wide eyes "The fuck wrong with you?" I asked him confused. I heard someone clear their throat. I turned and saw Kim, Kelsey, Eddie and Grace standing behind me. "Hey baby" I say to Kim smiling. She rolled her eyes and walked past me. FUCK!

(TIME SKIP)

I'm currently in Studio A wishing I was in Studio C but I know that Kim is probably still mad at me. I don't understand why, she knows I've slept with Donna. I guess it's because I was smiling at the memory.

Jerry walked in "Dude, Ricky just walked into Studio C" He said sitting down at the desk. I quickly looked at him "What? Why?" I asked him annoyed. "I don't know but Kim's dad is in there too with Rudy" he said.

KIM'S POV:

I have my head in my hands. "I'm sorry Kim, we have to stay signed to Ricky. We have a contract to stick to." My dad says. I look up to see Ricky looking at me with a stupid ass grin on his face. "Lets get something straight Ricky, You ain't shit" I hissed. His grin got bigger "That's not what the Label said." I quickly stood up and walked out of my studio slamming the door. The door slam made poor Grace sitting at the reception desk, jump. "I fucking hate that Justin bieber wanna be!" I yelled. I walked up to Grace's desk and grabbed my purse and car keys from behind her and walked out. I need to get out of this damn place before I hurt someone. I sped off and headed home.

I pulled into the driveway "Hello Kimberly" I heard, I turned around and saw my mother standing on the sidewalk behind me. Her hair was up in a messy bun and I noticed that she was sweating, she must've just got down running. "What do you want Ana?" I asked already completely bored with the conversation we are about to have. "I left you a message about your bridesmaid dress." She said simply. I nodded "I know. I picked it up and it fits fine" I said. She gave me a small smile "Listen Kimberly, I know that I haven't been there for you and Kelsey but..." I cut her off "What time do I have to be up for the wedding rehersal?" I asked not wanting to talk about our family issues right now. She gave me another small smile "1pm is the Rehersal. I would also like if you all joined us for dinner after" She said keeping control of her emotions. I roll my eyes and walk into my house. Man fuck this wedding.


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPTER 17:

KIM'S POV:

I was sitting on the kitchen counter eating an apple. "Really Kim? Eating one of my green apples?" Kelsey said annoyed. I shrugged "I don't have anymore Red Delicious apples left" She rolled her eyes and grabbed the apple from my hand taking a big bite. I watched as she swiftly climbed on the counter and sat next to me "Okay now that I have my apple. What's wrong?" she asked me with her concerned sister tone. "I'm just wondering how many girls he's been with" I said after we had a moment of silence. "Sweetie don't. That's one hell of a long list that we both happen to be on" She said slightly laughing. I snatched the apple back from her "Thanks for the talk Kel" I said sarcastically while hopping off the counter. "No Kimmy. I'm sorry. I'll be serious, I promise" she said grabbing my arm. I didn't say anything. "You knew how he was. He was sleeping with everyone and so was Jerry." She said. I nodded my head feeling stupid for getting mad when I already knew he slept around a lot. "I feel like I'm not enough. He won't be okay with being just with me." I said sadly looking down to the floor. "Then fuck him like he's never been fucked before. Ride him and Ride him hard" Kelsey said amused, grabbing the apple back and finishing it. "Jeezz Kelsey" I said at her advice. She shrugged "Sorry love, That's all I got." she looked pleased with herself. "You guys talking about Jack?" Jerry asked from behind us, making Kelsey and I almost have a heart attack. "WHERE THE FUCK DID YOU COME FROM?!" Kelsey yelled at him. "I've been in here ever since Kim said something about not being enough?" Jerry said raising his eyebrows. "That doesn't leave this room" I pointed my finger at him, he put his hands up in defense. "Listen..I know a couple of things about my boy Jack. If you don't want him to get with anyone else. Just be real with him and I agree with Kelsey, some bomb ass sex will keep him happy" Kelsey nodded and gave me the 'I told you so' look. Jerry smirked and walked out of the room. I was going to say something but stopped when I heard footsteps behind me. Grace walked into the kitchen with a huge frown on her face.

"What's your problem?" Kelsey asked.

"Mia is such a little bitch! if she wasn't Jerry's sister, I would've choked the shit out of her already!" Grace said. I couldn't help but laugh. "Ha ha ha, keep laughing Kim because the whole car ride, she was all up in Jack's face" Grace hissed making me quickly stop laughing. "Your lying" I said and she shook her head "Go see for yourself, they are in the backyard." I quickly made my way to the backyard. the footsteps behind me were a sign that the girls were following me. I peeked through the window and saw Jack sitting on a swing and next to him on the other swing was Mia. She had long chocolate brown hair, a slim body and a smile that can make any guy go crazy. "She's cute" I whispered. "And single?" I raised my eye brow to Grace. "From what i've heard yes." I laughed a bitter laugh. "Oh hell no, get her the hell away from Jack" I whispered yelled. "What are you guys doing?" Jerry asked from behind us, scaring the shit out of all of us. "DAMN IT JERRY! WE NEED TO PUT A BELL ON YOU" kelsey yelled. I turned my attention back to the two flirts outside.

JACK'S POV:

"You know Jack. I have to say, you look really good." Mia said smiling at me and I smiled back. Is she hitting on me? "You look good too" I said truthfully. "Don't let Jerry hear you saying that." She giggled. "He talked to you too" I couldn't help but laugh at my best friend's lack of faith that I would keep my word and not sleep with his sister. "Little does he know, he has nothing to worry about. I'm not attracted to guys" I think I just died. "You serious? Since when?" I asked both amused and interested. "Since last year. I had a threesome. I enjoyed the girl more than I did the guy. That's how I knew and I've been dating girls every since" I nodded but didn't say anything "you can say it" Mia said and I looked at her "What?" I asked amused. "You know you want to say it" I smiled "Fine. That's hot" She laughed "Your such a guy!" From the corner of my eyes, I could see Jerry and the girls coming our way. "Please don't tell Jerry. I want to do it. I need to find the right time" She whispered to me and I nodded.

"There you guys are. Everyone this is my little sister Mia" Jerry said smiling to the girls. She smiled and waved. "Well you already met Grace...This is Kelsey and Kim." I had to hold back my laughter when Mia blushed looking at Kim. "It's nice to meet you" She said looking directly at Kim shaking her hand. I pulled Mia back and whispered in her ear "Don't think about it, she's mine" Mia pouted and I started to laugh making everyone look at us. Kim's eyes narrowed at me. Shit, I'm in trouble.

"I planned a party tonight to celebrate you being back in town." Jerry said still smiling. He looks really happy to have her back in his life. I looked back to Kim to see that she was walking back into the house. "She's hot" Mia said from next to me and I smile "Yeah she is" I made my way to the house to find Kim.

I found her in her room writing in a book.

"Are you going to talk to me?" I asked her while leaning on the door frame with a smirk on my face. She looked up at me "You kidnapping cubs now?" That quickly wiped the smirk off my face, I know that she's talking about Mia. I look at the ground. "I have to go back to work. I'm being forced to finish Ricky's album." She said getting up and putting her book in her purse. I frown. "Jerry wants you to perform tonight at the party" I already knew this and I'm trying to decide what song I want to sing. Kim stopped to take a look at me. Her eyes softening. Yes that's right baby, calm down. I took a step closer to her and the anger returned to her eyes as she glared at me. I rolled my eyes and went into my room, slamming the door behind me.

KIM'S POV:

I sit back down on my bed and put my head in my hands. It's only been a week and I'm already over all the pain that love can bring. There was a knock on the door, making me look up. It was Grace.

"Mia is a Lesbian" Grace had an amused look on her face.

"What? How do you know?" I asked her completely shocked.

"She was staring at you hard. definite sexual tension" she said shrugging.

"I don't know Grace" I ran my fingers through my blonde hair.

"Come on Kim. Have I ever been wrong?" she said rolling her eyes

"Yes." I raised my eyebrow at her.

"I mean when it's important Kim. I bet you that if you go and kiss her, she will kiss you back" Grace said and I thought about it. That's why Jack whispered in her ear. He said that I was his.

I got up and walked into Jack's room. He was laying in his bed with his phone in his hands. He turned his attention away from his phone to quickly glance at me. "I thought you had to go to work" he said rolling his eyes and looking back at his phone. "Ricky can wait" I said and he didn't look at me again. I quickly closed the door and took off my shirt. I was now only in my jeans since I wasn't wearing a bra. Jack glances at me then looks back at his phone again. He can be so stubborn sometimes. I crawled onto his bed and straddled his hips. I grabbed one of his hands and placed it on my chest between my breast and trailed his hand down to my belly. He is now looking at me and his eyes darken...Oh. what that look does to me. He takes the hand that he was holding his phone with and tucks a strand of hair behind my ear. I'm watching him, watch me and it's turning me on. I finally made the next move and connect our lips. Not caring about anything else but my body and his body.


	18. Chapter 18

CHAPTER 18

Kim's Pov:

Oh. My head hurts. I think to myself as I open my eyes. I look around and notice that I'm in Jerry's room. What the hell am I doing in here?

**FLASHBACK:**

_" Come dance with me Kim" Mia said over the music, I laugh and join her on the dance floor. I noticed that Jack was watching us closely a slight smirk appears on his face. "Play a long" Mia said while she began to grind her hips into me. I smirked realizing what she was doing and I began to grind my hips also. Mia ran her fingers through my hair and I bit my lip. We look at Jack and his mouth is wide open and he looks like he's breathing heavily. Mia and I begin to laugh._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Okay that doesn't even explain why I'm in Jerry's room. I get off the bed and saw Jerry laying on the floor at the foot of the bed. Kelsey was sleeping on the sofa Jerry had. Where is Jack? I decided to go find him. I exit the room to have a huge scent of Weed hitting me so hard, I started to cough. I went downstairs and saw people sleeping every where. Damn this was a wild party. Jack was still no where in sight. I walked into the office and no one was in there. I walked into the game room and Jack was laying on the pool table, a bottle of Whisky in his hand.

**FLASHBACK:**

_"Jack put me down, your to drunk to be carrying me!" I yelled at him laughing. _  
_"I carry Jerry all the time while I'm drunk" he said amused. _  
_"Yeah and from what I remember, you used his head to open the front door" I laughed. He laughed and smacked my ass making me yelp. While Jack was carrying me around, I caught a glimpse of Grace talking to Mia. It doesn't look good. "Jack put me down. I need to go to Grace." I said. He put me down and started to talk to Randy. Before I could go to Grace, I was stopped by a drunk Jerry. "Look who it is, my best friend Kimberly!" He slurred and pulled me into a tight hug. I hugged him back, burying my face in his chest. Hmmm He smells so good. I looked up to see that he was now looking down at me, he was breathing heavy and I started to bit my lip. _

**END OF FLASHBACK:**

What the hell was that? I watched as Jack began to move, he sat up and ran his fingers through his hair. His eyes met mine and right away I knew something was wrong. He started to glare at me. Before I knew what was happening Jack was pushing past me and out the door. What the hell is that all about? I went back upstairs, into my room and looked at the clock damn it, it's almost 1pm. I have this stupid rehearsal. I returned to Jerry's and realized everyone was gone. I walked into Kelsey's room and she was in there taking off her make up from last night. "What the hell happened last night?" She said finally looking at me. Damn she doesn't know either. "The last thing I remember was..." She was deep in thought "I don't know." She pulled our her phone and was going through her pictures. I turn to see that in the background I was...Oh. My. God. "you and Jerry kissed" she said covering her mouth. I think I just died. I need to find Grace!

Jack's Pov :

I'm in my room but I'm not alone. I came upstairs and Grace was now laying in my bed. I smacked her hard on her ass making her yelp and wake out of her sleep. "Is there something wrong with your bed?" I asked annoyed. "Mia is in my bed and this is the last room in the whole house he would expect me to be in" She said sadly. I rolled my eyes "I'm going to take a shower" last night was one crazy party "Can I come?" Grace asks me. Before I could think clearly and not do something that I know would hurt kim. I said "sure".

KIM'S POV :

Where the hell is Grace? I was on my way back to my room when I hear a loud moan. I stop dead in my tracks. That's Grace. Maybe her and Jerry already made up. I smile but that smile was short lived when I saw Jerry walking up the stairs. Then who is Grace...? Oh. No. another moan fills the air. Making Jerry look at me with wide eyes. He drops his plate with eggs on them.

"Damn it, Jerry and Grace need to keep it dow-" Kelsey stopped horrified when she saw Jerry standing in front of her. She looked at me and Jerry cautiously. Hurt clear on both of our faces. "Fuck this shit" Jerry said grabbing his keys and leaving the house slamming the front door. I walked into Jack's room. Clothes were all over the floor and steam was coming out of the bathroom. I heard the water turn off. The door openned revealing a soaking wet Jack and Grace. They both froze seeing me and Kelsey.

**(TIME SKIP)**

I'm standing at the rehearsal. even though my body is here, my mind is somewhere completely different. Kelsey is behind me and Kendall is behind my dad. "Okay so does everyone know their role in the wedding tomorrow?" My dad asked and we all nodded. "Well dinner is going to be done in an hour. Go change and come back" my mom said smiling. I rolled my eyes and glanced over to Grace who was sitting down in one of the chairs. She was looking down at her hands. I've never been this mad at her before. Yes I kissed Jerry but I was drunk and stupid. She was perfectly sober with Jack. I can not believe this shit. I made my way to the house to change my clothes. I walked into my room and Jack was sitting on my bed. "Hey" he said softly. I rolled my eyes "OUT" I said loudly. He didn't move. I walked to my closet grabbed some clothes and put them in a bag. "Your leaving" he asked surprised and in his eyes you could see he was freaking out. I didn't say anything. I just walked out. I'm going back home.

After a really long shower, I'm laying in my bed, in my old room. Kendall walks by and stops when he sees me "What are you doing here? Dinner isn't done for another hour" he asked confused. "Hating my life" I said completely miserable. "Wanna talk?" He asked me. I shook my head "your the last person I want to talk to about this." I said wiping a tear from my eye. He nodded "Well I'm here if you need me" before I could say anything he was gone. I heard some loud footsteps and Kelsey appeared in my door way looking at me sadly. I extended my hands signaling for her to hug me as tears began to pour out of my eyes. She quickly ran over to me and hugged me tightly. "It's okay" she kept repeating to me as she held me.

Jack's Pov :

I went flying right through the back glass door. "I can't believe you just pushed me through the window" I groaned at my angry best friend. He's been kicking my ass ever since he came back. I'm not fighting back because I did just sleep with his girlfriend. "I think I broke my hand again" he said sitting down next to the glass door. I'm still laying down in the pile of glass. "Oh my god! Jerry did you just throw him through the window?" Mia yelled running over to me. Jerry shrugged "I didn't just do it. It happen a couple of minutes ago" I couldn't help but laugh. Mia smacked my chest making me groan again. "What the hell are you laughing at? He could've killed you!" She yelled at me now. "Enough already with the yelling Mia, your giving me a head ache!" Jerry said to his sister. I started to laugh again. "You guys are idiots. Clean yourselves up. We got invited to the Crawford 's for dinner" I watched as she got up and walked back into the house.

Once she was gone, I looked at Jerry. His expression was softer than before. " I'm sorry about your hand" I said amused. "I don't care about my hand. I'm sorry for throwing you through the window. I didn't realize that I hit you that hard." He laughed at the last part. "Dude my body hurts like a bitch right now, help me up." I said holding my hand out to him. He stood up and helped me. "I'm also sorry about Grace bro." He nodded. "Sorry about Kim".

He opened his arms for me. "I'm not hugging you" I said laughing. "Give me some guy love" Jerry said pulling me into a hug. "Shit! I have glass in my back!" I yelled. "Damn let's go take it out" he said and we went to grab the first aid kit.

Kim's Pov :

I'm sitting in my dad's living room texting Ricky about his new song. I keep getting distracted with texts from Jack. I keep ignoring them. They are all saying the same thing _'we need to talk'_ or _'please talk to me'_ I roll my eyes and exit out of the texts. I looked at the list of people who texted me and there was a text from Grace.

**From: Gracie**

_I fucked up. I'm sorry._

I smirked at her text. That's one thing about Grace, she always gets straight to the point.

**To: Gracie**

_I forgive you... WHORE_

I sent it and with in five seconds there was another text from her.

**From: Gracie**

_Oh thank god kimmy! I'm outside. I was to scared to come in. _

I shake my head and hear the front door open. Grace coming running to me and hugs me. "I'm sorry I kissed Jerry" I said. She broke the hug. "I don't care about that stupid kiss anymore. I don't know what I was thinking to sleep with Jack. It was so stupid and when I saw how you looked at me. I knew I really hurt you and I was being so selfish Kimmy, I'm so sorry!" She started to cry. I couldn't stop myself from crying also. "You know what you bitches need? A damn shot!" Kelsey said holding a tray with 4 shots on it. "Kel there's only 3 of us." I said pointing to the 4th shot. "I needs two for dealing with y'all emotional asses all day...cheers!" She said taking her first shot. Grace and I started to laugh. "I love you Kimmy" Grace said. I smiled "I love you too Gracie". "Chicks before Dick" Kelsey took her second shot. The door opened and right away my smile fell as I made eye contact with Jack. This is going to be a long and interesting dinner.


	19. Chapter 19

CHAPTER 19

KIM'S POV:

The tension in this room is so thick, you could cut it with a knife. I finally looked up from my plate to make eye contact with Jack who has been staring at me on and off since we sat down. I noticed that he was covering in small stratches and cuts. His lip is also split. I finially broke the eyes contact.

"So Kim, what have you been working on? Any amazing artists?" My mom asks. I look at her for a moment with my eyebrow raised. I decide to answer her question.

"Actually I work with Jack and Jerry. They are both my best artists. I have so many things planned for them." I said looking at both of the boys. Jerry hasn't made eye contact with me since he got here.

**FLASHBACK:**

_His lips were soft against mine and I let out a small moan when his hands make their way to my hair pulling gently, so we can deepen our kiss and his tongue enters my mouth and It tastes amazing! No wonder he drives Grace crazy, I thought to myself. Shit. Grace! I quickly push him away from me. I look to see everyone looking at us. Jack and Grace were both shocked. Oh. My. God. What did I just do?_

**END OF FLASHBACK:**

"And I heard you will be working with Mia soon?" My dad asked. "Yes, from what Jerry has told me, she is pretty good at rapping" I said smiling at Mia. "She's going to do a song with me" Kelsey said overly excited but I'm sure it's all the alcohol in her system. I couldn't help but laugh at her. "Are you still going to work with Ricky?" Kendall asked and I shrugged "Thanks to you, I don't have a choice" He smirked at Jack after I said that. I rolled my eyes. "Well Mia, we have a studio in the basement if you want to listen to somethings and get a feel of things" My dad smiling at her. She smiled back "Thanks Nathan" My dad turned his attention to Jack now. Oh. Shit.

"Your really quiet tonight Jack. You good?" He asked him. Jack smirked at him and I think that was enough of an answer for my dad because he didn't push him anymore. "Jerry, how is it working with Kim?" Jerry looked at me finally. "It's been interesting" Oh yes it has been.

**FLASHBACK:**

_Jack is dragging me upstairs, he has my arm in a strong hold and i'm trying my best to struggle out of his grip. He opened the door to his room and threw me in and closing the door behind us. Oh he's really mad._

_"I don't know why your so mad" I said before I could stop myself. He was glaring at me. "Oh. I'm beyond mad. You kissed Jerry. How could you do this to me?" I could see hurt in his eyes for a second. "How can I do this to you? We aren't even dating! You never gave me a title so I can kiss whoever I want! You want to be able to tell me what I can and can not do then stop playing and give me a damn title!" I yelled and ran out of his room._

**END OF FLASHBACK:**

I took a deep breath as I remember the events from last night. I stand up "Excuse me" I say as I make my way to the kitchen and grab the Patron bottle and taking a huge sip of it. Kelsey runs into the kitchen. "You okay?" she asks me concerned. I take a deep breath. "I couldn't take the tension anymore" I said finally. Before Kelsey could say anything, our dad walking into the kitchen and he doesn't look happy. "Oka, one of you and I don't care which one better tell me what is going on" He said glaring at us. "This is non of my business" Kelsey said hurrying out of the kitchen. My dad is now looking at me. I didn't feel like dancing around the truth so I just came out with it "I kissed Jerry and Jack had sex with Grace." He ran his hand down his face. "Wow" He is now sitting at the bar stool, his elbows on the counter. "What is wrong with you?" He asked me all of sudden mad. "Oh so this is my fault?" I yelled annoyed. "You know how Jack feels about you and you kiss Jerry?" He yells back. "I can't believe your taking his side right now!" he shakes his head "Well maybe I know how he feels when the person he loves betrays him for his best friend." I was frozen. He was talking about Mom. That's not fair. What do I even say to that? "I'm going to get him. You guys need to talk." His tone told me that there was no arguing with him. He left the room and came back with Jack. Following behind him deciding they wanted to be nosy was everyone else, I was surprised to see Kendall sit on the kitchen table smirking. That asshole is amused at the fact that Jack and I are having problems. "Kimberly sit" My dad ordered and I sat down quickly saying nothing because once again, he had that tone.

JACK'S POV:

Kim and I are staring at each other. She glances over to Kendall and I look at him too. He's smirking. I'm glad that asshole is enjoying himself. Kelsey walked over and sits down next to Kendall and Grace sits on the other side of him. Mia and Jerry are standing over by the fridge. Ana is standing in the doorway with Eddie. Everyone seems to be watching us, wondering what we are going to do or say next. "One of you better start talking or I will shut down Studio A and C!." Nathan hisses at us. "WHAT?" Kim yells at her dad. "You heard me, if you guys are fighting then no music is being made, which means there's no need for the seaford studio to be open, now talk!" He yells back. I don't know if it was everyone watching us or the way Kim was looking at me but my mouth became really dry. I know I'm wrong. Why can't I just say I'm sorry? Because sorry isn't going to fix it this time Jackass.

"Can I talk to Kim alone?" I finally asked Nathan. He looked at both of us quickly for a second before nodding his head. I grabbed Kim's hand and brought her down to the basement studio. Once out of everyone's sight, Kim snatched her hand back from me. I put my fingers to my lips signaling for her to be quiet and I pushed her into the sound proof booth, just in case people were listening in on us. "Okay I know your really mad at me but if we don't stop this shit and act normal, your dad is going to close the studio." I said quickly before she could say anything. She was deep in thought for a minute. "So what are you suggesting Jack? That I forgive you and act like nothing ever happened?" I shrugged "Maybe we should just act for right now that everything is cool and work this shit out slowly" I said and she nodded. We were waiting for a couple of minutes in silence, making it look like we took our time to talk things through. I went to grab her hand again and she pulled her hand back. "Kim we have to make this look real" I said and she rolled her eyes grabbing my hand and holding it tightly. I hope she doesn't think she's hurting me. I led her out the booth and back upstairs.

"Look they are holding hands!" I heard Kelsey say.  
"Damn it! I thought they were done" Kendall yelled annoyed. I smirked at him.

"Is everything okay?" Nathan asked us and we both nodded at the same time. "Prove it" Kendall said. Kim rolled her eyes and quickly pulled me into a kiss shoving her tongue in my mouth. I froze. I wasn't expecting that. "That enough proof for you?" Kelsey asked laughing. Everyone walked out of the kitchen except Jerry and Mia.

"Well since you guys are good again, Kim can move into your room and Mia can have her room since Grace and I decided to slowly work on things, which means separate bedrooms for now." Jerry and Mia left the kitchen. Kim let go of my hand and put her hands in her face. "I can't believe this" she said to herself. "Okay that was the last thing I expected to happen." I said sort of amused. "We are going to have to set some rules if we are sharing a room." I looked at her with my eyebrow raised. "Number one, your not allowed to touch me. Number two, your sleeping on your sofa. Number 3, you better keep your clothes on at all times. I don't want to see you naked at all-" I cut her off "jezz take all the fun away." She punched my arm and I laughed because it didn't even hurt "Number 4, bring any other female in that room and I will kill you. Number 5, don't give me that stupid look your giving me right now!" She yelled. "I call this look The Smolder" I say in a seductive voice knowing that tangled is one of her favorite disney movies. I can see her lip twitch as she tries not to smile but then her face become serious again. "Number 6, Don't try to make me smile" that's the last thing she said before walking out of the room.

KIM'S POV:

I'm laying in Jack's bed. It's now 1 am and I can't sleep, I'm going to look like shit tomorrow for the wedding. Jack isn't here. I haven't seen him since he left my dad's house. Probably messing around with one of his sluts. I rolled my eyes and turned over for the 10th time tonight. I heard the door slowly open and footsteps. I look up to make eye contact with Jack. He didn't say anything to me. He just grabbed the blanket and pillow from his bed that I wasn't using and made his way to the sofa. He stripped off his shirt and pants, leaving him in only boxers. I look closely at him and notice that there's a new tattoo on his ribs. Oh. So that's where he was. I watched him as he laid down and tried to get comfortable. I started to feel like an asshole for making him sleep on the sofa. I closed my eyes and swollen my pride "Jack" I breathed. He sat up and looked at me confused. I patted the bed next to me. "Come on" I said. He hesitated but finally climbed into bed with me. I turned over and faced away from him. Knowing that he was next to me soothed me. I fell asleep quickly.

I woke to the bathroom door closing. I was now in bed alone. I need to get ready for my parents wedding. My dress was hanging in the walk in closet. Jack walked out of the bathroom. A towel hanging off his hips, showing off his oh so sexy abs and V leading to his...Kim snap out of it! I scold myself. I grabbed my dress, and some underwear. Didn't need a bra since my dress had one built in. I glance at Jack again. The water sprinkled on his muscular back, I just want to lick it off. Get in the shower Kimberly! I told myself. I shake my head and hurry into the bathroom. What the hell is wrong with me today?

The warm water hitting my over sensitive skin felt amazing. Why does he have this affect on me? I close my eyes and bite my lip when I remember what we did in this shower but then again, him and grace in this shower. I shook my head and frowned. I really want to get over this but I'm not sure if I can. I grab my shampoo and began to massage it into my hair and then rising it off. I reach for the body wash and smell it.

**FLASHBACK :**

_"Your mine Kimmy" Jack's voice is husky in my ear as he runs his hands all over my body spreading his Vanilla scented body wash. I let out a little moan._

**END OF FLASHBACK:**

There was a knock on the door. I already knew who it was. "Come in" I said, the door open and I could see him through the glass sliding door, dressed in a white dress shirt and black pants. His hair was pulled back into a pony tail. He didn't look up, knowing that I was naked over here. I rinsed off the body wash and reached for my towel. I wrapped it around me and carefully stepped out the shower. He was now looking at me through the mirror. I don't know how much longer I can stay mad at him. I run my hand through my wet hair, and reached for my underwear. I turn away from him and slowly dropped my towel and put my underwear on. I could still feel his eyes on me and it sort of makes me smile. I reach for my dress and slowly it on. My dress was backless and silky soft. I try to reach for the little zipper but fail. I then feel his hands on my back and my breath hitches. He zipped up the dress for me and I turn. "Thanks" I said breathless. We were staring at each other "Yo Jack we gotta go Elijah is waiting for us downstairs" Jerry yelled through the bathroom door and then Jack was gone. Just like that. I exited the bathroom and Kelsey was standing in the door way with the hair dryer, brush and the box that had my shoes in them. "We have 30 minutes before we have to leave" she said walking more into the room.

I was completely ready for this wedding. I'm walking down the stairs and I see Jack, Jerry and Elijah sitting on the sofa smoking a blunt and laughing. Jack was now wearing a suit jacket and a tie. This is the first time I've seen him dressed up. He looks yummy. Jerry sees me and smacks Jack arm making him turn to see me. His eyes widens and his jaw drops a little. I smile shyly. I'm suppose to be mad at him. Ugh!

"Jack is that your girl? She's beautiful man" Elijah says looking at me also. Jack just nods. He is speechless. "Come on Kim, we have to help mom finish getting ready." Kelsey said grabbing my hand. "Yo they are twins?" Elijah says amazed. Kelsey raises an eyebrow at him and laughs before she pulls me out the door and towards my dad's guest house, where my mom is getting ready. The backyard looks amazing. People are running around setting up seats for the ceremony.

Our mom is a ball of nerves. She's a mess honestly. I seem to find this amusing. Kelsey smacks my arm. "What?" I said rubbing my arm. "If your not going to help mom, go check on dad" Kelsey snapped. I rolled My eyes and headed for the main house. I walked in to find my dad pacing. His eyes land on me and he smiles. "Kimberly, you look beautiful" he says hugging me. "Thanks dad, you don't look so bad yourself" I tease and he laughs. "Kim I'm a mess" I could see that but I wasn't about to say that. "Don't be. Your marrying the love of your life...again..." I say about to laugh. He looks at me amused "this is mine and your mother's 3rd wedding to each other. I feel like everyone is going to be bored because they have been there for the other two weddings" I nodded because I already knew this, they got a divorce after Kendall came into our lives "Well at least Kendall, Kelsey and I weren't old enough to remember your last wedding and we weren't born for the first one so we won't be bored unless you get married a 4th time then I'm not coming to that wedding" I said laughing. He hugged me again but this time, it was longer. "I love your mother but you, Kelsey and Kendall are truly the loves of my life." He said kissing my forehead. I smiled and snuggled more into his chest.

**(TIME SKIP)**

My parents officially married again. I'm currently dancing with my 5 year old cousin Ivette. She is the cutest little girl ever and she has some pretty good moves! My 17 year old cousin Charlie is dancing with Jack and she's all over him. He looks at me and mouthed "help me" I laughed. "Ivette go dance with Kendall" I said and she smiled brightly at me. "Okay Kiki" I made my way to Jack. I grabbed his hand "Charlie I'm gonna steal my boyfriend for a minute" she frowned and rolled her eyes. Jack and I went into the house. "Thank you!" he said. I laughed "your welcome." Kelsey came walking into the kitchen and stopped when she saw us talking "Shit, am I ruining something?" She asked. I shook my head "Okay it's the garter time" I smiled and we all walked outside.

I watched in disgust as my dad took the garter off of my mom's leg with his teeth. I turned to see Grace, Kendall and Kelsey with the same expression. Jack looked amused and so did Jerry and Mia.

"All ladies to the middle of the dance floor, we are doing the bouquet toss" I walked over to the middle and my mom threw it behind her, I jumped up and caught it. "Damn it" Kelsey yelled playfully making me laugh.

"Okay now we need all guys in the middle of the floor" They announced over the speakers. My dad threw the garter in the air and most guys avoided it like it was a disease. Jack was the only one left and it landed right in his hands. Oh. Shit.

The DJ started to play Lay You Down by Usher and everyone had amused face on.

"Kimberly take your seat in the middle of the floor. Jackie boy, put that garter on her" I sat down and watched Jack closely. He took his tie off and opened up the top button to his shirt. He is watching me intensely. OH. MY. I squirm in the seat. Jack kneels in front of me and smirked. OH. MY. I squirm again. He reaches for the hem of my dress, his eyes not leaving mine. He started to roll it up slowly and bites his lip. OH. FUCKING. MY. this is hot. He lifts my left leg and kisses my knee. He trailed kisses down to my ankle. He slowly took my heel off and kissed from my ankle to the tip of my pinky toe and he bit down on my toe softly sending a serge of pleasure up my leg leading to my...OH. MY. Jack put the garter on my foot. He started to slide it up my leg slowly. Once the garter was past my knee, I expect him to stop.

"Remember Jack, every inch above the knee if a year of happiness for the bride and groom." The DJ said and I think I just died. Jack smirked and made eye contact with me again. His hands slid the garter further and further up my thigh. I bit my lip so I don't let out a loud moan. His hands on me felt amazing. The garter was as high as it could go and as he removed his hands from under my dress, he brushed his finger against the front of my underwear. I just died a thousand deaths.


	20. Chapter 20

**CHAPTER 20**

JACK'S POV:

Kim is dragging me through the backyard to the side of the house. When we were finally out of sight, she pushed me against the wall and kissed me hard. I quickly respond to the kiss. I knew I turned her on when I put the garter on her. She tried to play it off but I knew it. It's been almost 30 minutes since I did that and I guess she couldn't take it anymore. I broke the kiss and she started to kiss my neck and undo the buttons on my shirt. I've never seen her like this. She trailed kisses down my chest, abs and then she began to unbuckle my belt.

"Kim wait" I said breathing hard. She looked up at me through her lashes. I groan at the look. Damn how do I say no to that? She grabbed my hand and led me into her parent's house and to her old room. I don't know if we should be doing this. I mean I had sex with Grace yesterday and I thought she was still mad at me. I stopped in the doorway of her room. "Kimmy I-" She cut me off by kissing me and pulling me into the room, closing the door behind us. Finally she broke the kiss and moved away from me. I watched her as she walked over to her vanity and dresser. She slowly removed her jewlery and placed it on the dresser. Reaching up she pulled the clip out of her hair letting it fall to her shoulders. I sat down on her bed and continued to watch her bend down and take off her shoes and toss them over by her closet. I realized that she was serious now. She sat down next to me on the bed.

"God Jack I hate you" she said putting her head in her hands. "Oh I can tell" I said laughing and laying back on her bed. She stood up and looked down at me. "Why do you do this to me?" Her tone showed no sign of amusement at all. Here we go. I've been wonder when we were gonna have this conversation and her face is telling me that it's now or never. I don't know what I'm going to say but I know that I have to say whatever it takes to get on her good side again. "I'm a dick-" she cuts me off. "That's all you have to say for yourself? You fucked Grace because your a dick?" I shook my head "I wasn't finished Kimberly" I hissed at her annoyed by the interruption. She narrowed her eyes at me. Damn. I better start talking. "Look Kim, I don't know why I do the things I do.. Like I said I'm a dick. I do know how I feel about you though. I love you" She rolled her eyes at me. "I'm serious! I guess when I saw Jerry kiss you, I was more mad at him than you. He's my best friend and it hurt like hell. I was betrayed so I wanted to get him back, so I did worst and fucked his girlfriend, who happened to be your best friend and I'm sorry for that, I really am." Her eyes soften for a second but she quickly recovered. "So you slept with Grace because you were in your feeling?" she asked me and I nodded my head slightly " I'm an in the moment type of guy. Tit for Tat. An eye for an eye. The thing I think you should know is that I didn't make the first move. She did. I simply told her that I was going to shower and she asked to join me. That's when the idea popped in my head." I kind of smirk at the memory. Kim grabs a pillow and smacks me with it. "Come on Kim, the sex wasn't even that good. It was horrible!" I said lying. The truth is that it was real good. Not better than Kim of course but I see why Jerry puts up with her shit but I'm definitely not telling Kim that. "Then why are you smirking asshole" she said hitting me with the pillow again "Because you look sexy in that dress" I said. It's not a lie, that dress on her...Daaammmmmnnnnn. I noticed that she put the pillow down and her face flushes. Yes!. "Was it really that bad?" She asked me quietly. I nodded "The worst" I fake horror and it works perfectly because Kim is now laughing. "Are you laughing at me Kimberly?" I tried not to smile. "I definitely am Jackson" She says smiling brightly at me. I missed that smile. I stand up "Come here" I pull her close to me and kiss her. She deepens the kiss and you can tell that her horny mood is back. I put my hands in her hair and pull gently earning a moan from her. I groan when she pushes her body into me more. Suddenly there is a loud knock on her door and the door opens revealing an amused Kelsey. "Sorry to interrupt again and I know you both want to kill me right now but dad is looking for Kim" She is right. I want to fucking kill her right now. "Shit, he wanted to know if you wanted to sing" Kim says looking at me. I groan, singing is the last thing I want to do right now but I finally nod "Give me 5 minutes" I said and she kisses me quickly before running to grab her heels and to Kelsey and they were gone.

KIM'S POV:

"I knew he got you good with the Garter" Kelsey said laughing as we are walking down the stairs. My cheeks flush when I remember the garter and his hands on my body. Oh, I really want his hands back on me. "Listen I already talked to Jerry and Mia. I set everyhing up already." She said to me proudly. I smile "Thanks Kel. Always got my back" I said putting my heels on. "I'll send you my bill" she says smiling and handing me a hair clip. I go to the mirror in the hallway and put my hair back up the way it was before. I take a deep breath and go outside.

I walk out to the backyard to see my dad on stage. "I decided that I want to show everyone what my company has been working on. We have fresh new talent and fresh new sounds thanks to my daughter Kimberly" my dad raises his glass to me and everyone's attention turns to me and they all raises their glasses also. I smile at them and sit down at my table with my laptop connected to speakers. I see Jack leaning against the back door smirking at me. His suit jacket is off and the buttons at the top of his white shirt are open still showing a little bit of his chest. Oh. Man. I want to run my tongue down that sexy chest of his. I quickly shake the thought out of my mind. I need to focus on what I'm doing. I'll worry about his body later. I lean forward to grab the microphone on the table but Kelsey grabs it first "The first person performing is our very own Kimberly Michelle Crawford" my mouth drops open. this isn't happening. "My sister has been working on a couple of songs by herself and I think it's time someone heard it" She continues to talk and I continue to want to choke the hell out of her. "What the fuck kelsey?" I whisper yell. "Sing anything you want. Grace and I will go up there and sing with you or Mia will rap. Either way, you need to get your ass on that stage Kim" Kelsey whispers back. I slowly walk onto the stage. I see Jack in the back standing with Jerry and the other guys. His eyes are filled with curiosity and amusement...damn it. There's no way I can back out of this now. Suddenly I feel really confident when Kelsey gets on the stage with me. I tell her the song and she starts laughing. I get off the stage and go to the laptop I pick file number 8 and run back on stage when the music starts to play. I smile once at Jack knowing the song is for him.

( JUST SO WE KNOW WHO IS SINGING KIM IS **BOLD**. KELSEY IS _ITALIC_. BOTH OF THEM SINGING IS UNDERLINE. SONG IS: HOW WE DO BY RITA ORA)

And party and bullshit  
And party and bullshit  
And party and bullshit...  
And party, and party

**I stumbled up to the window**  
**Opened the curtains to blinding light**  
**Make-up all over the pillow**  
**What went on? What went on?**  
**What went on last night?**  
**You look so sweet while you're dreaming (yeah)**  
**Holding your bottle of Tanqueray (yeah)**  
**It isn't even the weekend**  
**Baby, that's how I know you're the one for me**

_I wanna party and bullshit_  
_And party and bullshit_  
_And party and bullshit_  
_And party and bullshit_  
_And party, and party_

'Cause when the sun sets baby  
On the avenue  
I get that drunk sex feeling  
Yeah, when I'm with you  
So put your arms around me, baby  
We're tearing up the town  
'Cause that's just how we do

We got that sweet, hot loving  
Dancing in the dark  
Out in the streets we're running  
Shut down every bar  
So put your arms around me, baby  
We're tearing up the town  
'Cause that's just how we do  
How we do, that's just how we do  
How we do, that's just how we do

**Hangover, I think I'm broken**  
**You said the fix is a shot of Jack**  
**I said, "Man, what are you smoking?"**  
**But alright, pour a glass, and we'll throw 'em back**

_I wanna party and bullshit_  
_And party and bullshit_  
_And party and bullshit_  
_And party, and party_

'Cause when the sun sets baby  
On the avenue  
I get that drunk sex feeling  
Yeah when I'm with you  
So put your arms around me baby  
We're tearing up the town  
'Cause that's just how we do

We got that sweet, hot loving  
Dancing in the dark  
Out in the streets we're running  
Shut down every bar  
So put your arms around me, baby  
We're tearing up the town  
'Cause that's just how we do

How we do, that's just how we do  
How we do, that's just how we do  
How we do, that's just how we do  
How we do, that's just how we do  
How we do, that's just how we do

I wanna party and bullshit  
And party and bullshit  
And party and bullshit  
And party and bullshit...  
And party, and party

_I wanna party and bullshit_  
_And party and bullshit_  
_And party and bullshit_  
_And party and bullshit..._  
_And party, and party_

'Cause when the sun sets baby  
On the avenue  
I get that drunk sex feeling  
Yeah when I'm with you  
So put your arms around me baby  
We're tearing up the town  
'Cause that's just how we do

We got that sweet hot loving  
Dancing in the dark  
Out in the streets we're running  
Shut down every bar  
So put your arms around me baby  
We're tearing up the town  
'Cause that's just how we do

And party and bullshit  
And party and bullshit  
And party and bullshit  
And party and party  
How we do, that's just how we do  
How we do, that's just how we do  
How we do, that's just how we do  
How we do, that's just how we do


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey everyone, Here's chapter 21. I hope you guys like.**

CHAPTER 21

KIM'S POV:

The music stopped and loud applause sounds through the air, I felt amazing. I can't believe I just sang in from of a crowd. I made eye contact with Jack and he looks surprised. He smirks at me and raises his glass. I smile at him. "Okay now singing next will be Jack Brewer." Kelsey was breathless. I grabbed her hand and we both walked off the stage. "That was so much fun, we definitely need to do that more" Kelsey said hugging me. I nod my head "We really do. we sound good together" I said. I heard the piano start to play and I turned my attention to Jack.

(A/N: Kissin' on my tattoos by August Alsina...amazing song, you guys should listen to it)

_Baby I don't blame you_  
_For being in the club_  
_Getting all that love_  
_Cause your so beautiful_  
_God made you to show that off_  
_Now I ain't ever been the jealous type of guy_  
_But i want you to myself, I can't lie_  
_I know we ain't on no one on one thing_  
_But baby, It should change_  
_Cause when I be out with other chicks I be thinking bout you_  
_And when you be out on dates you be texting me too_  
_Telling me to come pick you up when he drop you off_  
_I pray to God he ain't breaking you off_

_I don't want nobody but you_  
_Kissin on my tattoos_  
_I don't want nobody but me_  
_Talkin to you_  
_Until you fall asleep_  
_We better stop playing (We better stop playing)_  
_Before we mess around and someone gets hurt_  
_I don't want nobody but you (nobody but you)_  
_Kissin on my tattoos_

_Nobody But you_  
_Kissin on me_  
_Kissin on me_

"I never heard him sing this song before" Kelsey said shocked. "He sounds amazing" I whisper quickly, my expression matching hers. "It's one of this new one, I wonder who it's for" Jerry said smirking at me. I start to blush. I turn my attention to Jack and I'm watching him intensely. He's looking at me while he sings. I feel the muscles in my belly tightening. How does he have this hold on me? Why does my body react to his voice like this?

_All my homies wanna know whats up with us_  
_They can't believe that Im kicking it with just one girl_  
_But Im cool with that_  
_Them pretty eyes and that smile_  
_Girl Im a fool for that (yeah Im a fool for that)_  
_Cause when I be out with other chicks I be thinking bout you_  
_And when you be out on dates you be texting me too_  
_Telling me to come pick you up when he drop you off_  
_I pray to God he ain't breaking you off_

_I don't want nobody but you_  
_Kissin on my tattoos_  
_I don't want nobody but me_  
_Talkin to you_  
_Until you fall asleep_  
_We better stop playing (We better stop playing)_  
_Before we mess around and someone gets hurt_  
_I don't want nobody but you (nobody but you)_  
_Kissin on my tattoos_

_Nobody But you_  
_Kissin on me_  
_Kissin on me_

Everyone starts to clap their hands while I'm frozen in my spot. I can't move. The DJ starts to play music and people start to move to the dance floor. My eyes don't leave his. The sexual tension is to much for me to take. I finally had to take my eyes off of him.

"Kim come dance with me" Grace yells grabbing my hand and dragging me to the dance floor. I willingly go with her to create some distance between Jack and I before I leap at him. I take a deep breath. "You okay?" Grace asks concerned and I nod my head slowly. All of sudden I feel some sort of anger towards Grace. _I didn't make the first move. She did _- Jack's voice rings through my head. She made the first move?

I shake my head trying to get the bad thoughts out of my head. This is Grace, My best friend. I can't feel this way right now towards her. I already said I forgave her. _That was before you found out that she made the first move to Jack_, my mind says. I frown at my thoughts. "Seriously Kim? What's wrong?" Grace asks me. Her voice drips in worry. Right away I make the decision to forgive her again and I shake my head and smile "Nothing, I think I had to much to drink. I'm a little dizzy" _Good excuse Crawford_. She smiles at me "Go sit down for a bit then I'll come find you in a little while" I nodded and walked away from her.

**(TIME SKIP)**

I'm wrestling with Kelsey and Grace. We are laughing our asses off right now and I believe we can blame it on the bunch of drinks we had tonight at the wedding. Jack is sitting on his sofa with Jerry, they are passing a blunt between the two of them. Mia come into the room dressed out of her dress and in sweatpants unlike us. She jumps in to help Grace who is getting jumped by Kelsey and I. All of a sudden we all fall off the bed and knock over one of Jack's lamps. "Aye Don't break my shit!" He yells from the other end of the room but we just laugh and ignore him. Eddie walks into the room holding a plate of brownies and cookies. He looks at us on the floor and smiles while shaking his head. "Bring me a cookie" Jerry says getting Eddie's attention. Grace stops wrestling with us and crosses her arms. "Okay i'm bored with this game already" She says pouting. I roll my eyes and hit her with a pillow which makes her narrow her eyes and leap at me sending me into the mattress making it slide and we hear a loud crashing noise but we can't see what broke. Jack takes a deep breath "Didn't I just say not to break my shit?...Oh wait nevermind that was Jerry's Bong so I don't care" He says amused. "MY BABY!" jerry says jumping off the sofa and running to the now shattered Bong. He glares at Grace and I, who are fighting our erge to laugh. "Hey guys, I have an Idea. Why don't we play the question game? We haven't done that in forever!" Kelsey says and we all turn our attention away from the angry hispanic who is cursing us out in spanish. "I love that Idea" I say. "Why don't we just play never have I ever?" Mia suggests and I look at her "I love that Idea even more." I said looking around the room to see everyone has agreed to play the game. "Let's do this downstairs. I don't want no more shit broken" Jack said getting up from the sofa. He turns his back to me and I smile, jumping up and getting on his back. To the living room we go.

"Okay so does everyone have a cup with alcohol in it?" Mia asks. Everyone nodds. "Who wants to go first?" Kelsey asks. "ME!" Grace yells bouncing. "Okay Grace goes first then we will go clockwise" I said happy that I'll be the last person to go and I'll have time to think about what to say.

"Never have I ever...got caught playing with myself" Grace says. Everyone starts to laugh "You wanted to go first just to say that?" I ask and she smiles at me nodding her head. I laugh again. Jack, Jerry and Kelsey drink.

"Kelsey who caught you?" Eddie asks amused. "Kim" she says quietly and I shiver at the memory. It's her turn.

"Never have I ever...had sex in a car..." Kelsey says. Jack, Jerry, Eddie, Grace drink. I raise my brow at Jack and he smirks at me. It's Mia's turn.

"Neverr have I ever...went down on a guy before?" Mia says and smirks at Jerry's disgusted face. Kelsey, Grace and I drink. Jack smiles brightly at me as if he's remembering the same thing I'm remembering right now. I shake my head embarrassed. "Okay is everyone done with the sexual ones" I say flushing.. "Oh but those are the most fun ones" Jack's voice is filled with amusement. It's Eddie's turn.

"Never have I ever...threw someone through a glass window" Eddie said smirking. Everyone looks at Jerry. He shrugs and drinks. It's his turn now.

"Never have I ever kissed someone of the same sex" Jerry says. Kelsey, Grace, Mia and I all drink. "What?" the boys all say at the same time. "Who?" Jack asks me. I put my head in my hands to hide my embarrassment. Grace shruggs "We made out Sophmore year." Jack and Jerry's jaw dropped. "Kelsey who did you kiss?" Eddie asks. "Again...Me" Grace laughs. "And you wonder why Grace is a good kisser...Your welcome" Kelsey says to Jerry laughing. "That's true, she taught me a few things and I showed Kim" I'm still sitting with my face in my hands. "Let me guess. The tongue twist?" Jack asks me while lifting my chin up so I'm looking at him. I can't find my voice. "Actually that's all Kim" Kelsey said taking a sip from her drink. "Nice" Jack whispers to me. I can't breathe.

"I'm bored with this game. What is something we haven't done in forever?" Grace says. I quickly look at her and Kelsey to find that they are looking at me. We all jump up. I tap Jack on his shoulder. "TAG!" I yell making Jerry, Eddie and Mia jump to their feet and we all run through the house and in different directions. "SERIOUSLY WHY THE HELL AM I ALWAYS THE FIRST ONE TO BE IT!" Jack yells while he runs after us.

I'm running as fast as I can through the house. Running isn't really hard for me but I'm still in my dress from the wedding. Jack is not far behind me. I can hear him. He found everyone and I'm the last person he needs to catch. I run by the living room to see that everyone is sitting on the sofa waiting for him to catch me. I go running up the stairs skipping one every couple of steps. Jack stops running by the stairs and looks at everyone.

"Upstairs" Kelsey says. That trader! I think as I run through the hallway. Shit. I should've went left, I could've hid in one of the bedrooms but instead I went right. I'm speed walking down the hallway. I have never been on this side of the house before. I know that his parents room were on this side. I know that he destroyed that room after they died. The room is now currently empty, I stop right in front of it. I suddenly get the feeling that I'm being watched. I turn to see Jack looking at me from down the hallway. I'm trying my best to read his expression but I get nothing. He then turns on his heels and walks the opposite way. I follow him slowly. He is walking downstairs and out the door. No. I know what he's doing and I'm not letting him. I'm not letting him go running to her...I run after him. "Jack please don't do this" I say tears starting to form in my eyes. He takes a deep breath "Kim. Get. Out. Of. My. Way." He says through gritted teeth. I'm starting to shake. I know his parents death brings out the worst in him and he scares me when he's like that. He pushes all the people who love and care for him away. I know that the only person who can control him when he's like this is Lindsey and it makes my stomach turn. I'm not moving and he seems to notice that. He goes to grab me to move me but Jerry stops him by grabbing his arm and pushing him back. "Bro your tripping!" Jerry yells in shock that he was actually going to move me of all people. They are both staring at each other it's like they are speaking to each other without saying a word. I'm completely lost. Jerry's expression softens . "Kim go inside" Jerry says pointing to the house where Kelsey and Mia stand watching us shocked. He turns his attention back to Jack. "Don't do this bro. You will regret it." Jerry says cautiously like he's talking to a cornered animal. "I don't want to go back in the house" Jack finally says. My heart breaks with his voice. "Where do you want to go bro? I'll take you where ever you want to go other than there" Jerry says referring to Lindsey at the end. I watch as Jack nods his head thinking about what Jerry just said. "Take me to Elijah" he says. Jerry let's out a sigh of relief and I release a breath I didn't realize I was holding. Jerry looks at me annoyed that I'm still standing there watching them. "Get your ass inside now Kim" he hisses at me. I jump at his town and furry to Kelsey who is holding her arms out to me. Ready for me to hug her. I bury my face into her and start to cry. "You two are such assholes" Mia yells and slams the front door. I let go of Kelsey and run up the stairs to my room.

JACK'S POV:

Mia slams the door after she calls Jerry and I assholes. I smirk but deep down, I know she's right. I'm so wrong right now but I can't stop myself. I do this whenever my parents come up or when I go to the other side of the house and see their empty room. "Why do you do this to her?" Jerry asks bringing me out of my thoughts. He's pinching the bridge of his nose. I shrug "Cause I can" I don't want to think about what i'm doing to Kim right now. I'll deal with her later. "Take me to Lindsey" I say and get into the car. Jerry takes a deep breath "Your playing with fire bro" He says before getting into the drivers seat starting the car. I just laugh. "I don't know if it's a good idea for me to drive." He says taking the keys out of the ignition. I nod agreeing with him since he had a good amount to drink. I pull out my phone. "What are you doing?" He asked me. "Inviting Lindsey over...Do you want her to bring Allison?" I ask him "Are you trying to get us both killed? You bring those girls into this house and shit is going to hit the fan." I smirk "Then we are going to need back up. I'm calling Elijah too" I say turning to my phone. Jerry grabs my phone from my hands "Bro, if you do this you know there's no going back" He tries to reason with me but I'm to drunk and High to care about the consquences.. "I think I can live with that" I grab my phone back from him. "Our asses are going to be sleeping outside tonight. These girls are going to kill us" He says running his hand through his black hair. I laugh and press the call button calling Lindsey.

"Wow I must be dreaming receiving a call from Jack Brewer" Lindsey's voice sounds through the phone. I smirk right away.

"Come over" I say getting straight to the point.

"What about your precious Kimberly?" She says Kim's name with so much disgust.

"What about her?" I say and put the phone on speaker so I can text Elijah.

"Okay. Should I bring the handcuffs?" She asks and by her voice I know she's smirking. I think about the last time we used the handcuffs and I smirk looking over at Jerry.

"Of course" I say and he rolls his eyes.

"You guys are freaks." He says to us

"Hi Jerry. Listen I would bring Allison over but she is on my shit list right now so I'm going to bring over Saige" Lindsey says and Jerry's face lights up.

"Saige, the girl who looks like the singer Cassie but with dark red hair?" He asks.

"Yes that would be her" Saige is now on the phone.

"How fast can you get here?" Jerry asks and I smile

"That's more like it bro" I say and the girls giggle.

"Give us 10 minutes" They say together then hang up.

I think Jerry just realized what he just did because he looked at me "We are so dead tonight" I laugh and continue to text Elijah.

KIM'S POV:

I wake up when I hear a loud bang noise. What the hell was that? I jump out of bed quickly and run for the door. "REALLY!" I hear Grace screamed downstairs so loud that I could hear her upstairs in my room doorway. "WHAT THE FUCK!" I hear someone else yell and I don't recognize the girls voice. I look to my right and see Kelsey rubbing her eyes. "What the hell is going on?" She asks confused. "I don't know" I say and we head downstairs. "GRACE!" Jerry yells. "FUCK YOU" I hear Grace yell and the sound is coming from the kitchen. I walk in to see Saige. What the fuck is she doing here? She is covered in a liquid. Jerry is standing between her and Grace who is holding a cup. I turn to see Lindsey on Jack's lap smirking at me. I look at the clock on the wall it is 3am. I don't know why that matters to me right now but I'm looking around the room. There's alcohol everywhere and broken, Grace's hand is bleeding. Okay she broke the glass. I look back at Jack and he's avoiding making eye contact, his face is in Lindsey's hair.

"Kim..." Kelsey says grabbing my arm, her eyes wide open. I think it's because I just woke up but it takes me a couple of seconds before I react and I react like an animal. I became worst than Grace. I smacked then shit out of Lindsey and then Jack. I ran up the stairs and grabbed suitcases and started to pack my shit. Kelsey is right next to me, completely shocked by how i'm acting.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THESE MOTHER FUCKERS! PACK YOUR SHIT KELSEY, WE ARE GETTING THE FUCK OUT OF THIS DAMN HOUSE!" I scream so loud that I bet the people in the house down the street can hear me. She jumps and runs to her room. My first suitcase is already filled with clothes. I go and throw it over the staircase rail. It slams making a loud noise. Jack appears at the bottom of the stairs with a shocked Jerry. Grace pushes by them and comes up the stairs. "KIM SWEETIE, CALM DOWN." She says calmly. "NO FUCK THEM, FUCK THIS HOUSE. I'M LEAVING!" I scream. Going back to the room, I take the second suitcase and fill it up with more clothes. I went to walk out of the room but Jack is now in my doorway. He holds his hand up when I glare at him. "Kim" he warns. I hit him with the suitcase thinking it would make him move out of my way but it doesn't even effect him. I keep hitting him with the suitcase. "STOP HITTING!" He yells. "STOP FUCKING!" I yelled louder than him surprising him. "I've never seen you this mad before" he says and blinks. Is he serious? "OH I'M NOT MAD SWEETIE, I'M WAY FUCKING MORE THAN THAT...IM DONE" I say emphasizing the word done. He is more surprised and I could see panic in his eyes. I take this time to push him out the way and throw my other suitcase over the rail. Jerry is standing there in complete shock. Lindsey and Saige are watching from the bottom of the stairs. "GET THEM OUT OF MY HOUSE!" I yell at Jerry. I return to the room to find Jack sitting on the bed. My heart shatters at his expression. No Crawford, stay strong. He fucked up for the last time. I walk past him to the closet. "I didn't sleep with her tonight" He says quietly. I stop in my tracks and turn to look at him. "Don't leave" He finishes looking at me. My heart breaks even more. I shake my head and continue to pack my stuff. Everyone is now watching from the door the two of us. I close my last suitcase. I packed all my clothes. "You ready to go Kel." I say calmly to Kelsey and she nods her head. Jack quickly hops up and closes the door, his back is against it preventing me to leave.

"Don't" he says, his eyes pleading. "You want to fuck bitches and do what you want, well i'm giving you freedom." I say quietly. I don't want this but he made me do this. It's his time to hurt. "Kimmy, Please" He reaches out to touch me and I step back. "Please move. I don't want to call Kendall" I say quietly with tears running down my cheeks. "You won't call him" He says not moving. "So you going to block the door for the rest of your life" I say knowing he's right. I won't call Kendall. "If that's what it takes for you not to leave" He says, his voice filled with desperation. This is something i've never seen before from him. "Jack..." I shake my head, I can't give in. "Move" I hiss at him "I don't want you to go" he says once again not moving. "Right now I don't care what you want" I hiss at him again. He looks hurt by my words. I examine his features closely, He has tears rolling down his cheeks. He's crying? I made Jackson Brewer cry. I don't understand why I feel so guilty looking at him. He is the one who hurt me. You love him my mind reminds me. More tears start to pour from my eyes. I drop my suitcase and put my face in my hands. Before I know it, he's pulling me into his arms. I try to struggle out of his arms but he's holding me tightly. "Don't" he says finally. The door opens and once again everyone is watching us. Jack finally let's me go. I grab my suitcase and instead of leaving the house, I turn to my right and put my suitcase in Kelsey's room. Kelsey lets out a deep breath and looks at me nodding her head. Jack looks surprised. "Your so lucky I don't want to move back in with my dad and be under the same roof as Ana and Kendall" I say to him and walk down towards to find Jerry holding both of my other suitcases. I'm so mad at him too right now. I grab my suitcases from him and head to Kelsey's room but before I enter I look back at both boys "From this moment on, I'm not your friend or girlfriend. I'm just your boss." with that being said I enter Kelsey's room and close the door behind me.

**Okay guys please don't be to mad at me. I like to mix things up. I think I made Jack realize that what he does to Kim is finally pretty messed up and he notices that he pushed her this far this time. Saige is a new character being brought in. Unlike Lindsey, Allison or Donna, Saige isn't a bad person and someone seems to take a liking to her. Who? You will have to wait and see. Let me know what you think about this chapter. Next chapter coming soon.**


	22. Chapter 22

CHAPTER 22

KIM'S POV:

I'm sitting in Studio C thinking about everything that has happened. I'm not looking forward to school tomorrow. I haven't seen Jack since last night. I left really early this morning so I didn't have to see him but then I remembered that I work with him and Jerry. There's a soft knock on the door. "Come in" I yell and Kelsey walks in holding a bag. "I wasn't sure if you had something to eat this morning so I made you a sandwich. There's also an apple and water" she says handing me the bag. I smile at my twin. I wish my smile was genuine but I just can't do that right now. "Thanks" I say taking the bag. She smiles at me and walks out only to come running back in. "Oh my god Lindsey is in Studio A" she says looking at me with panic like she's scared of how I'm going to act. I take a bite of my sandwich and stand up. I walk out the door and to my right making my way down the hallway. I can see a blown up picture of Jack with his guitar outside of the studio. I don't even knock on the door. I open it and grab her by hair, dragging her out of the building and throwing her out onto the street. "Stay the fuck away from my artists" I hiss and close the door to the building. I can see Jack and Jerry looking at me. "I don't pay you to fuck around. Get to work. I want that song done by 2" I snap at them and go into Studio C.

Kelsey is sitting down in the computer chair with a huge smile on her face. "What?" I snap. She shakes her head "Kimmy mixing business with personal." I roll my eyes at her "They made it personal" I snap at her again but she just smiled bigger. "Stop with the smiling already! " I yell and she starts to laugh. "Nothing like a woman scorn" she says before turning to the computer. I was going to sit down when Grace comes on the intercom. "Kim, Saige is here to see you" I could tell that Grace was pissed. "What is it with these girls coming here after last night?" I ask Kelsey before leaving the room. I walk to the lobby to see Saige standing waiting patiently and ignoring the glare she's getting from Grace.

"Hi" I say trying to keep the venom out of my voice but fail miserably. "Hey. I wanted to speak to you about last night, if that's okay?" Saige looks nervous. I think about it for a second then finally nod my head and lead her to the office next to Studio C. I take a seat at my desk "Have a seat" I said pointing to the chair across from me. She does exactly what I ask. "Now I'm very busy Saige. So make this quick" I say with my no bullshit tone.

"I wanted to apologize for my part in last night's craziness." She gets right to the point and I nod. "I didn't know that it was your house and If I did, I would've never came over. Lindsey never told me and I just want you to know, that's not the type of person I am." By her tone, I can tell that she's telling the truth. My hard expression softens. "I appreciate the apology but I'm not the one who you should be apologizing to. It's Grace" I say softly. I could see her get tense. "To be honest, Grace scares the hell out of me" I laugh a little "she scares many people" I smile my first genuine smile since yesterday. "I felt like I needed to apologize to you the most, I saw the look in your eyes last night. It was filled with so much hurt and so much betrayal. Let's just say I know how that feels." She says taking my hand and squeezing it. I smile softly at her again. "Thank you" I said quietly.

"Hey Kim, Grace told me that you wanted to talk to-" Mia stops at the doorway of the room. Her eyes glued to Saige. "Mia are you okay?" I asked amused. "Ummm...shit..I completely forgot what I was saying" Mia is still looking at Saige. Who is smiling kindly at her. "Your Jerry's sister right? He's told me a lot about you" Saige says standing up and shaking her hand. "Yeah I'm Mia and don't listen to anything he says, he's an idiot" Mia says making Saige laugh. "Well I'll leave you guys to get back to work. I have to go talk to Grace. I hope she doesn't throw another drink in my face" she says to me. Before walking out the door she looks at Mia once more.

Once Saige is out of sight, Mia turns to me "So that's the girl Jerry brought home last night? Damn my brother has good taste, she's hot!" Mia says and I finally start to laugh. "Okay enough drooling over Saige. I need you to create a song to this beat" I say handing her a CD. She take it from me and smiles "and I thought you had a hard job for me" Mia says leaving the room.

JACK'S POV :

"Kim is really mad at you!" Elijah says laughing while he hands me a blunt. We are currently hiding behind the studio and I just told him everything that happen last night since he couldn't come. "Yeah I messed up this time. I need to do something to get on her good side again" I let out a puff of smoke. "You can start by finishing your song" Jerry says taking the blunt from me. I roll my eyes "I don't even think that's going to make her happy" I said pulling out my phone. I have a text from Kim?

**From Kim:**

_You boys done?_

My eyes grew wide. Oh Shit. The song!

**To Kim:**

_Yeah just putting finishing touches. _

"Jerry it's 2! We have to get inside and finish that song!" I yell running up the stairs and into the back entrance of studio A. I quickly log onto the computer and pull up the file with the beat I created. My phone beeps.

**From Kim:**

_Good. I'm coming now._

Oh god we don't even have lyrics yet. I turn to Jerry. "Bro Kim is coming now. Your gonna have to freestyle" I say pushing him into the booth. "Dude i don't know if I can do it with all this pressure" Jerry starts to panic. I knew it was because he was high. "Jerry get your shit together or I swear I'm gonna whip your ass after Kim's done whipping our ass!" I hiss into the microphone and before I know it the door opens. Kim walks in with Mia. To say that Jerry came through was an understatement. I asked him to freestyle and that is exactly what he did. I couldn't keep myself from laughing.

(A/N: I heard this song and I loved it for some weird reason but it's called Senior Skip Day by Mac Miller)

_I'm just high why they hatin on me?_  
_People tend to think all the dranks on me_  
_I don't even have the money to spend_  
_To buy patron for you and all your friends_  
_Baby I be on my grind_  
_Rain sleet snow_  
_Rollin up good every place we go_  
_Cause we tryin to get high get high get high_  
_Know the bullshit and all the problems_  
_But we too gone to see_  
_Little bit of this and a little bit of that_  
_We proceed to give them what they need_

_Just waking up and gettin stoned_  
_Rub my eyes and check my phone_  
_Open up the fridge to make some waffles_  
_But no more syrup left in my bottle_  
_Damn, well it's okay_  
_I top it off with scrambled eggs_  
_Aye gotta work with watcha got_  
_Aye gotta work with watcha got_

_Supposed to be in class but I ain't going_  
_Let's chill on the couch_  
_See what's on the telly_  
_Girl we won't leave house_  
_Can ya stay a while?_  
_Can ya stay a while?_  
_Cause girl I'm feelin lazy and I'm tryna hang around_

_Ain't tryna get out of my bed till noon_  
_Neighbors smell the perfume smoke in my room_  
_And I got the door closed can't be sure though_  
_Amsterdam weed spending euros_  
_Get the herb rolled_  
_Let's relax_  
_Take your shoes off and kick it back_  
_We escaped the world_  
_Escaped the stress_  
_But I don't give a fuck if the house a mess_  
_Cause we gonna handle that later_  
_We gonna handle that later_  
_Right now let's get this paper and smile for all them haters_

_Aye cream cheese and a bagel_  
_Have a glass of milk and an eggo_  
_I'm rockin pjs and no shirt_  
_I smoke weed eat yogurt_

_Haha_  
_Enjoy the best things in your life_  
_Cause you ain't gonna get to live it twice_  
_They say you waste time asleep_  
_But I'm just tryna dream_

_Supposed to be in class but I ain't going_  
_And let's chill on the couch_  
_See what's on the telly_  
_Girl we won't leave house_  
_Can ya stay a while?_  
_Can ya stay a while?_  
_Cause girl I'm feelin lazy and I'm tryna hang around_

I look over at Kim to see her lip twitching. She's trying not to laugh. "That was pretty good" Mia says into the microphone so Jerry could hear her. Kim nods her head agreeing but doesn't speak. She looks at me for a second then walks out of the room. Right away I felt the urge to make her smile again and that's when I got the best idea to get on her good side again.

**(TIME SKIP)**

I knock on Kelsey's door. If this plan doesn't work to make her smile then I don't know what will work. It opens revealing Kim. She has a bowl of cereal in her hand and a spoon in her mouth. I smirk at the sight of her. She rolls her eyes at me when she sees that it's me. "What do you want?" She asks quietly. "I want to show you something. Can you meet me in my room in 2 minutes?" I ask hopeful that she will say yes. I watch her as she thinks for a couple of seconds then she finally nods her head. I smile at her then turn to go to my room. I quickly grab her present and sit on my bed.

KIM'S POV:

I'm dragging my feet, walking to Jack's room. I knock on the door "Come in" He says from the other side of the door. I open it and put my hand over my mouth "Oh my god!" I yell while a small yorkie wearing a big pink bow runs in my direction. He got me a puppy! I quickly pick her up. "Do you like her?" He asks me. I look at him "I love her. Thank you" I say hugging the small puppy to me. He smiles then he stands up and walks over to the bathroom. "Well then I guess you will love him too" He says and opens the door. Another yorkie with a blue bow tie comes running out. He got me 2 puppies! I look at him completely at a loss for words. "They were brother and sister. I didn't want to split them up" He says picking up the other puppy. I can't stop smiling. "What do you want to name them?" I ask him. It's his turn to smile at me. "They are yours. what do you want to name them?" He asks me. I look at both of them and think. "I think I'm going to name them Romeo and Juliet..." I look at him waiting for him to say something stupid. He just smiles at me "That's perfect."

Before we could say anything Kelsey interrupts us "OH MY GOD PUPPIES!" she grabs Juliet from me and hugs her to her chest. "SHE'S SO FLUFFY!" I laugh at my sisters excitement to the new puppies. "And I thought the car was over the top" Grace says and I look at her confused. Jack is glaring at Grace now. "What?" I ask him. He pulls keys out of his pocket and gives them to me. "Surprise!" He says with fake excitement. My eyes widen at the keys that say RANGEROVER on them. I quickly run downstairs and sure enough in the driveway is a brand new black LAND OVER RANGE ROVER with tinted windows. On the top of it is a Purple bow. I feel like I'm going to faint staring at my dream car right now. "How?" I ask Jack who is now next to me "I asked your dad a couple of things. Do you like it?" He asks his voice filled with hope. I smile and press the clicker unlocking the doors and jump up and down when the car beeps. "Okay Jack. I admitt that I don't like you that much right now because of how you hurt my sister but this is pretty cool." Kelsey says. "So am I less of an asshole?" Jack asks Mia and she smiles at him "Your still an asshole, just a little bit less of one" He laughs and looks at me "Still mad?" I think about it. Am I still mad? "You really hurt me but it's a good start" I say to him. He nods his head. "Well girls, go take it for a spin" and before he even finishes his sentence we are all running to the car.


	23. Chapter 23

CHAPTER 23

JACK'S POV:

_"I love you" I say to Kim as I kiss down her body. She moans and I have to admit that her moans are turning me on so much right now. "Baby Please" she begs for me and I smirk against her skin as I continue to kiss even lower down her body making her back arch off the bed until I reach her panties. I run my hands up her thighs till I reach her hips and hook my fingers into the side of them, pulling them down her legs. I move so I'm not between her legs and I capture her mouth with mine and postion myself near her entrance..._

**BEEP BEEP BEEP**.

I jump awake at the sound of my alarm. I groan and slam my hand on my alarm. I turn over and try to go back to my dream. My eyes open suddenly when I hear my door open. I look over at the door to see Kim standing there. "Sorry, I needed to get my converses. I thought you were already ready for school" she says walking over to my closet. "No I was having an interesting dream." I say truthfully. She comes out from the closet and blushes "Yeah I had a pretty interesting dream too last night." Okay now i'm curious "Care to share?" I ask smirking. Her cheeks get redder and she shakes her head. "Why are you blushing?" I ask her confused. She looks away from me. "Your naked" she says quietly. I look down and see the blanket is riding low, showing off my V. "Well the blanket is covering me." she shakes her head. "I guess I just know what's behind there...I gotta go" I smirk and watch her quickly leave my room. The door to my bathroom opened and Kelsey comes walking out in a towel with a tooth brush in her mouth. "You guys are cute" she says brushing her teeth. "Is there a reason why you were in my bathroom?" I ask Kelsey pulling my blanket up covering myself. "First of all, our shower is broken and second, just like my sister, I know what's under there and I'm not interested" I rolled my eyes at her "But my sister is very interested. It's been a while for you guys." She continued. I nod my head. She's right. It's been two weeks since I got Kim the dogs and the car. I'm happy she started talking to me more since that day. I was so deep in my thoughts, I didn't realize that Kelsey walked out of the room. The relationship between Kim and I is basically how it was before my birthday. We are just friends again but things seem like they are so different from before. We are both fighting back the desire for each other and we decided it was for the best for us to stay friends. She didn't like the person she was becoming with me and I didn't like what I was doing to her. I can still remember our conversation.

**FLASHBACK:**

_"Do you love me?" I ask her while we stand behind the Studio arguing about everything that has happened and i'm tired of the fighting I just want to get right down to the main question on my mind. She is starting to cry. "If I could stop, I would" She is broken. I broke her. I take a step towards her and she holds up her hand. I now realize what I have to do. I need to set her free. "Okay. I'm going to help you stop." I say walking back into the studio slamming the door behind me._

**END OF FLASHBACK:**

I wasn't expecting Kim to follow me after I said that to her. She told me that she wanted us to be us again and be friends. Since that was what she really wanted. I agreed even though it wasn't what I wanted but I decided to respect her wishes and I vowed that I wouldn't touch her again unless she begs me to.

KIM'S POV:

I'm in Range Rover with Kelsey, Grace, Jerry and Mia. Jack decided her wanted to take his motorcycle today since it was such a nice day outside which it is. I park the car in the school parking lot. The news of Jack's and my break up spread through the school and now every girl is all over him. I have to keep my cool watching it. I'm the one who said I wanted to stop loving him but I can't stop. I turn off the car. Here goes another shitty day at Seaford High.

I walked through the halls with Kelsey holding my hand. She squeezes it, reasurring me that everything is okay. I smile at her. Even though we never use to get a long. We actually became closer when I started to be with Jack and she's had my back through everything. "I'll see you in homeroom." Kelsey says leaving to her locker. I nod and walk to my locker. I see Jack is still nowhere to be found. I can't help but smile at our awkward conversation this morning. He doesn't know that he talks in his sleep. I heard him moan my name on the other side of the door. So I could only imagine what his dream was about. I blush at the thought. I open my locker and a piece of paper falls out.

**KIMBERLY,**

**MEET ME BY THE JANITORS CLOSET IN THE GYM 9**

I look at the note with an eyebrow raised. What the hell? Who is this from? I pulled out my phone to look at the time. It's 8:55. I was close to the gym so maybe I should just go see who it is. I send out a group text.

**TO: Kelsey and Grace**

_I found a note in my locker. Someone wants to meet me by the janitors closet in the Gym. Come with me?_

**FROM: Kelsey**

_I'll be right there._

**FROM: Grace**

_That's Creepy. I'm around the corner from the Gym. Meet you there. _

I feel a little better that I have my sister and Grace with me now. I make my way to the gym. Standing outside the gym is Kelsey, Grace and Jack. I looked at Kelsey confused "I text him" Kelsey said. "He got a note too" Grace adds in. "Well should we find out what the hell this is about?" Jack asks opening the door to the gym. We all walk in to see Saige.

"What's going on?" I ask her confused she takes a deep breath. "There's a video that's going to go around and I wanted to warn you guys before it happens." She says quickly. "What kind of video?" Jack says through gritted teeth making Saige's eyes widen. What did he do? I think to myself. "I told Allison about all the stuff Lindsey has been saying about her. Allison got pissed off and broke into Lindsey's room and she found a tape..." She stops talking. "A tape of what?" I ask her but I'm looking at Jack. "It's of her and Jack" I feel the oh so familiar disappointment in the pit of my stomach.

JACK'S POV:

Have you ever felt like someone was glaring at you so hard that you feeling a burning sensation on the side of your face? That's how I feel right now with Kim. "I see why you and Jerry are best friends" She hisses at me and I wince at her tone. "It was from a long time ago, when they were dating" Saige defends me. I look at her surprised. Kim's expression softens and she nods her head. She keeps talking "I felt like I should let you guys know. Jack because your in it and Kim because...well..." she waves her hand towards me. "Where is Allison?" I ask. "She should be in the media room at 9:30" Saige says. I nod and pull out my phone. I'm going to need Jerry.

"Yo" he whispers from the other side of the phone. He must be sitting in class right now.

"Get to the media room. I need you to distact allison while I go get something from her." I say quickly walking out of the gym followed by the girls.

"How am I going to distract her?" Jerry asks confused.

"I don't know. Fuck her if you have to" I say getting hit with Grace's purse.

"Ouch" I snap at her. "Your an asshole" Grace hisses at me and I smirk.

"Is that Grace?" Jerry asks even more confused. Grace snatches my phone.

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER!" Grace yells into the phone. I snatch my phone back

"Okay...I went a little overboard. Don't fuck her but make her think your going to." I say hanging up and looking at Grace.

"So you just pimp him out?" Grace hisses at me.

"Would you prefer if I pimp you out? I mean I know you had a good time during the threesome with her and Jerry" I say smirking. She hits me with her bag again.

"I did nothing to her. She did everything to me!" she whisper yells so she doesn't interrupt the classes that are going on right now. I laugh.

"Let's just get this damn tape" Kim finally speaks and starts walking towards the media room.

I opened the doors to the media room to learn a low moan from Jerry. I cover my mouth to keep myself from laughing because I know what is happening right now and if Grace was to find out how he 'distracted' Allison. She would kill them both. I move further into the room to see Allison on her knees in front of Jerry. He makes eye contract with me and again I cover my mouth to keep from laughing. Since Allison was to busy with what she was doing, she didn't see me going through her purse. I found the tape and placed her purse back on the chair and exited the room, deciding that I'll let Jerry finish.

The girls are waiting for me outside in the hall and I hold up the tape showing them that I got it. Kim let out a sigh of relief. I think it would've been really bad if she would've seen the tape. The things that Lindsey and I use to do was...Different...Rough...Hot...Really Really Hot...Damn it Jack. Focus. My point is that, when I have sex with Kim, I'm a completely different person. I'm gentle with her. I'm different with her.

"What are they doing in there?" Grace asks with her eyebrow raised. I shrug "They aren't having sex" I didn't lie.

"Come on, Second period should be starting soon. We should get to class" Saige says and turns to Kim "Can you tell Mia to call me? She can get my number from Jerry" She continues and Kim smiles, nodding my head. Then Saige is gone walking down the hall.

"Did I miss something?" I ask Kim amused and she shakes her head "No I don't think you missed anything yet." I nod my head then I walk Kim and the girls to their classes before going to mine.

KIM'S POV:

To say that I was happy today was only a half a day for seniors was an understatement. I'm sitting on the sofa at home with Kelsey, Grace and a bottle of wine. Romeo and Juliet are in their doggy bed. I just love them! We are having a good time watching The Hangover when my phone beeps. I'm now looking at my phone in shock. I have a message from an unknown number and It's a Video. Something deep down in my stomach turns and I already know, Allison send me the fucking tape. Kelsey sees me staring at my phone and pauses the movie. "Are you okay?" She asks me. I quickly look at her and Grace. I take the bottle of wine and pour more into my glass. I take a big sip of it and then I show them my phone.

"Oh my god, She made a copy of the tape!" Kelsey yells.

"Let's watch it!" Grace says. I look at her like she's crazy.

"Come on Kim, I'm sorry to say it, we have all been with him once. well you more than once but you know what I mean plus you can't tell me that your not curious what he was like in bed back then" Grace says and I do admit that I am curious but I feel so uneasy about this.

"Why don't we Bluetooth it to the flat screen?" Grace says taking my phone from my hands and connecting it to the TV.  
"Hey what are you guys doing?" Mia asks walking into the living room and sitting down in the recliner.  
"We are about to watch Jack's sex tape with Lindsey" Kelsey says. Mia looks at me quickly and I shrugged my shoulders.

"Never did I think when I asked what you guys were doing that you would say that your watching Jack's sex tape but I'm all in" Mia says pushing the button of the recliner causing the bottom to pop up and she's now comfortably laying in there. I still can't believe we are about to do this. Grace sits back down next to me. Handing me the phone.

"Press play" she says. I stare at the phone and finally pressed play.

We are all watching it closely. I grab the wine bottle again and go to fill my glass but the bottle is empty. I put it down and go into the kitchen to grab a new bottle. I return to the living room to see Jack putting on a set of handcuff on Lindsey. My stomach turns. He's so rough with her and she is giggling, moaning even. Everything just went from there.

**(TIME SKIP)**

"OH MY GOD!" Grace and Kelsey both scream closing their eyes. Well they wanted to watch the damn video. I'm now walking to the kitchen to find something stronger than wine since we are only An hour and 30 minutes into the damn tape.. I grab a bottle of Ciroc and walk back into the living room.

"Oh god the stamina on that boy is ridiculous" Mia says her eyes not leaving the screen. Where the hell did she get the chips from? Everyone in the room is watching the video closely even me. I can't help it. We hear the front door open followed by the dogs hopping up and darking happily. We all scramble to switch the tv back to The Hangover. Then we all dive onto the sofa and try to act casual. Mia is now laying across our laps with her feet on me, butt on Grace and upper half on Kelsey, instead of being on the recliner. Jack and Jerry walk in.

"Hey" Jerry says and sits down on the now closed recliner.

"Hey" we all say in unison way to fast. Jack is eyeing us like he knows something. I can't take his intense look. I hop up.

"I'm gonna go take a bath" I say and start to leave the living room.

"We will help you" Grace says jumping up and making Mia fall. Mia jumps up.

"Uhhh. Yeah we will help" Mia says quickly and follows us all out of the room. Jack follows behind us.

"You guys okay?" He asked us clearly knowing something is going on.

"Yes we are fine" I wish my voice was promising but before he could say anything else, we are all running up the stairs and into his bathroom since mine and Kelsey's is broken.

I turn on the water incase Jack is listening in and sit at the edge of the tub. Kelsey is sitting on the sink, Mia is sitting on the floor with her back against the door and Grace is on the toilet. We are all speechless and breathless from the mini heart attack we all had. Mia is the one to break the silence.

"My heart is in my ass right now" she says. I groan. " I don't want to ever hear in my ass ever again after watching that video" we all bust out laughing suddenly.

"Who knew Jack was so kinky?" Grace said. I shrugged and shivered at the same time. I looked up to realize that all the girls were looking at me amused.

"What?" I asked them raising my eyebrows. "Nothing" They all said in unison. "Are you going to tell him you watched the video?" Mia asked me and I shook my head. "I don't want him to know I saw it." They all nod their heads.

Suddenly getting our attention was a soft knock on the door. "Kim" Jack says through the door. I quickly look at the girls. "Get naked and in the tub" Grace whispers to me and I do what I'm told and quickly strip. Mia watches me with a smirk on her face. I shake my head at her and try not to laugh. I sink into the water and kelsey pours the lavender soap in, making bubbles. Grace unlocks the door and Jack comes into the bathroom.

"Uh we are gonna leave you guys alone" Kelsey says awkwardly not making eye contact with Jack. She's thinking about the tape. I can't help the smile that plays across my lips. Everyone quickly walks out of the bathroom leaving the door open but we can hear the door to Jack's room close. Jack is looking in the direction the girls just went but soon turns to look at me. He's not dumb. He knows something is going on. I watch as he takes a seat on the edge of the tub with his back against the wall. He reaches over and turns off the water since the tub is now all the way full. He is now sitting quietly with his back against the wall, looking at me. I feel the oh so familiar tug on my heart that his looks give me. No matter how much I try to fight it, the feeling doesn't go away.

"I'm sitting here trying to figure out what's going on in your head right now. You are acting weird. All of you are. What's going on?" He says finally. I feel my stomach twist at his voice. Oh. My. I think to myself. I bite my lip. Why am I reacting to him like this? Is it because of the tape? I need to find my voice. I need to say something.

"Nothing. Everything is okay." My voice was strong enough for him to believe that I was telling the truth despite the thoughts going through my head right now. Jack nods his head "Okay" He says standing up. "Your dad called me. He booked us tickets to New York. The new studio is opened and he needs us there to take care of everything" He finishes and waits for my answer. "When you say us, you mean?" I ask. "We are all going tonight. Hurry and finish your bath and then go pack. It's only for two days." He said before walking out the bathroom and closing the door behind him

**(TIME SKIP)**

JACK'S POV:

"Alexander Cole, This is Jack Brewer. The one I was talking to you about" Nathan introduces me to the heavy set man in front of me. He currently has a blonde woman in a tight black dress who is looking like she is trying to undress me with her eyes and fuck me with her mind. I feel someones hand slip through mine, I turn to see Kim and she is glaring at the woman, who we learn is named Sophia. I guess Kim's look did the trick because Sophia quickly looked away. I smirk "Jealous much?" I feel her hand tighten in mine and I can't help but smile at the fact that she thinks she's hurting me right now. My smile quickly is gone when Alexander starts to talk to me.

"Jack, I've seen the work you have done with Jerry and I want you to come work for me here in New York for 2 years" He says and my jaw drops in surprise. "What do you say?" Alexander asks me. I quickly look at Kim, she smiles softly at me but I know it's fake right away. "You don't have to decide anything right now. You can have time to think about it" Nathan says his eyes not leaving Kim but he is talking to me. I nod my head because that's all I can do right now. Alexander hands me his card. "Call me when you make your decision. I hope you make the right one" He says before walking away. Kim let go of my hand and walks away.

**(TIME SKIP)**

I've been walking around trying to find Kim. I finally give up and go to my hotel room. I open the door and see Kim sitting on the bed waiting for me. I take a deep breath, relieved that she's here. I sit down next her "I've been trying to find you" I say softly. She nods her head, looking down at her hands on her lap. "I needed time to think" She says, her voice low and soft. We stay quiet for a couple of minutes until she finally breaks the silence.

"Jack, I think you should say Yes to Alexander" Her voice breaks a little when she says this to me. I think I stopped breathing. "It's a good opportunity and you always said you wanted to leave this town behind you because of the past. I don't want you to stay because of me or anyone else. You need to do this for you? I'll be okay. I promise" She's crying now. What do I say right now. I do want to take the Job but I don't want to leave her. I need to think about this. Kim is now looking at me with tear filled eyes "I love you Jackson. I always have and I don't want you to go but I don't have the right to ask you to stay. You would only hate me for it later" I couldn't think of anything to say so I just acted. I grabbed her and kiss her. She quickly responds to me. Not breaking our kiss, I lay back and she climbs on top of me. Our kiss becomes more passionate and I quickly move my hands to the hem of her shirt, breaking our kiss to pull it over her head. Happy when I see that she isn't wearing a bra. I roll us over so that I'm now on top of her. I start to trail kisses from her lips down to her belly button. I notice that her curves have gotten a little wide over the past couple of weeks but I guess she's been stress eatting. I effortlessly yank her jeans off. She is now only in her underwear. I get off the bed and quickly get completely naked. She smiles as she watches me and pulls off her underwear. I get back on top of her and before I know it, I enter her. Making us both moan. I missed her body. I missed her. I missed us. I'm about to show that to her. I move slowly at first but then I start to pick up my pace. Kim wraps her arms around me and her nails start to dig into my back, making me groan and go faster. The only sounds going through the room are the sounds of our breaths, moans, and groans. Soon we were both coming undone and letting our intense releases hit us.

KIM'S POV:

I'm watching Jack sleep peacefully with tears rolling down my cheeks. He's never going to forgive me. I think to myself and quickly get dressed. I leave him a note:

Had to do some running around. I'll see you later. I love you -K

I quietly walk out of his hotel room and make my way to mine. I walk in to see Kelsey sleeping. I sit on her bed and begin to cry harder. Kelsey wakes up "Kimmy?" she quickly sits up and turns on the light when she realizes that I'm crying. "What happened?" She asks completely worried. I keep crying and reach for my purse, pulling something out and handing it to Kelsey. Her eyes widen and she looks at me completely shocked. I nod my head. "I'm Pregnant Kel"


	24. Chapter 24

CHAPTER 24

"Okay Kim. Stop crying. This is what we are going to do. We are getting on the first plane back to seaford, I'm gonna text Dr. Greene and let her phone that we will stop by her office in the morning. She will do some tests to make sure because for all we know this is a false positive" Kelsey says calmly picking up her phone and texting Dr. Greene, who is our Gynecologist. She actually is the one who delivered us, so she is a very close family friend, Kelsey is named after her. It was either that or her name would've been Tiffany. I think my parents made the right choice. Kelsey puts her phone down "Just so we are clear...it's Jack's right?" She asks with an eyebrow raised. "No it's the easter bunny's" I snapped at her crossing my arms. "I knew easter was your favorite holiday" She says back with a smirk on her face. "I'm going to pack a bag. call the airport and get us that flight" I say walking into the bathroom.

(TIME SKIP)

We land back in Seaford. "By now Jack and everyone should know that we are gone." I say as I grab my bag from the over carrier. Kelsey shrugs her shoulders "I texted dad and told him we left, he didn't ask any questions." I look at her a little confused. He didn't ask any questions? "Dr. Greene texted me back and said that she won't be there today for us to come in early tomorrow morning." I groan hearing this "But everyone will be back tonight and Jack will question me about why we left early" We are walking off the plane and out of the terminal. "I don't know what you want me to say. Maybe you should tell him" Kelsey says pulling out her sunglasses and putting them on before we walk out into the sun, towards the parking lot where my Range Rover is. "If I tell him, he's going to freak" I say pulling out my keys. "He has a right to know" She snaps opening the door to the car. I nod "Yes but on my terms" I snap back. "Whatever Kimberly" Kelsey says putting her earphones in and blasting the intrumentals for her new song. I take a deep breath and start to drive home.

JACK'S POV:

Once Nathan told me that Kim and Kelsey left back to Seaford early, I knew something was up and instead of waiting to go home with everyone else. I drove to the airport and got the first flight I could back to Seaford. I'm currently driving my BMW home from the airport. I'm trying to figure out what is going on with Kim.

After 20 minutes, I'm finally home. I see Kim's Range Rover in the driveway. Okay, so she is home. I pull in behind her car and turn off my car. Kelsey must've heard me pull up because she came running outside.

" . . You can't be here right now" Kelsey says pushing me towards my car. "Why the fuck not? It's my house!" I say annoyed grabbing her wrist, detaching her grip from my shirt. "Please Jack, just leave" Kelsey begs. I let go of her wrists "What is going on Kelsey?" I asked her completely worried now. Her eyes tear up. "Please Jack. I can't tell you. Kim will be so mad at me if I do" This is serious. "Is she in there with someone else?" I ask praying thats not it.. "WHAT? NO!" Kelsey yells shaking her head. "For fuck sake Kelsey, Tell me!" I'm really trying to control my tone but she's pissing me off. "SHE'S PREGNANT JACK!" Kelsey finally yells and covers her mouth, wide eyed. I fall back and if my car wasn't there, I would've busted my ass. Oh. Man. I was not expecting to hear that. I start walking into the house "Jack..." Kelsey warns me "I'll be in the basement" I say and quickly open up the basement door and close it behind me. Just like Nathan's house, we have a studio down here. I quickly walk over to the desk and pull out the bottle of whiskey. I sit in the computer chair and take a huge sip. FUCK! I think and put my face in my hands.

After I don't know how long, I manage to finish the bottle. I threw the bottle onto the sofa and picked up my guitar, starting to play some notes. I stop when I hear the basement door open and I don't have to look up to know who it is. I take a deep breath and continue to play notes. "What are you doing back so early?" Kim asked me with wide eyes when she see's me. I shrug and slur "Sulking" she looks at me with a frown on her face "Are you drunk?" She's completely serious. "I don't know Kimmers, am I?" I say with a smirk on my face. Her eyes narrow. "Don't call me that" I know she doesn't like that nickname but I decided to use it anyways "What should I call you then Kimmers? Should I call you mommy? I think that would be perfect since you're pregnant. Don't you?" I slur. Her eyes widen and her mouth opens slightly. Yeah she didn't think I knew. Well you didn't Jackass till Kelsey told you. Shut the fuck up. God, I'm so drunk, I'm arguing with myself. "How?...Kelsey" She says quietly finally putting everything together on how I found out. "BINGO!" I slurred. She seems deep in thought right now. She looks so sexy when she thinks really hard. mmmm...Stop it Jack! I scold myself. I don't know why but the thought of her bring pregnant is turning me on so much more. Kim is starting to talk. Maybe I should pay attention and think about the different ways I can fuck her later. "I have an appointment tomorrow to find out for sure" That's the only part of her sentence that I got. I nod my head "I'm coming with you" I said. She shakes her head "Jack..." I cut her off "You have no say. I'm going" I snap at her and she puts her hands up in defeat and stomps up the stairs and slams the door. I run my hand through my hair. She's going to be the death of me someday.

KIM'S POV:

The time is finally here. After taking all the test that Dr. Greene told me to take, I'm neriously sitting in her office with Jack and my left and Kelsey on my right. When I left Jack yesterday, Kelsey and I got into it because she has a big mouth. I hit her but since there is a chance I might be pregnant she didn't hit me back, Instead she hit me with a pillow. The silence in this room right now is killing me. I'm about to speak when Dr. Greene comes into the room and takes a seat at her desk. She is looking at my file and scribbling some things down. A couple of seconds later, she sets her pen down and closes my file. Her blue eyes meet mine. "Well Kimberly, It looks like that test was a false positive. Your not pregnant." she said giving me a small smile. I let out a breath I didn't know that I was holding. "Oh thank fucking god!" Kelsey says from next to me. Jack is still quiet. He hasn't said much to me since yesterday. "I would like to talk to you about possibly getting the shot instead of taking the pill. In my option, with your busy schedule, it is the best choice." Dr. Greene said. I nod my head and follow her to get my shot.

(TIME SKIP)

The drive home is quiet. It's only me and Jack in the car. Since Kelsey and I were fighting, she decided to take her car there. I hear Jack take a deep breath "Are you going to the fundraiser today?" He asks still looking out the window. "Yeah, I picked out my outfit last night" I said not taking my eyes off of the road. He nods his head "I know Lindsey's family are the ones who throw the fundraiser each but It's for a good cause." I nod my head. The fundraiser is for Abuse Victims, Both women and children. Last year we were hired to perform to help raise money and the year before that, they were auctioning off the boys. I can't help but smile when I remember how crazy the girls went for Jack and Jerry. I wonder what is going to happen this year.

I pulled into the driveway of our house and I look at the time on my phone. We only have 20 minutes to get ready. I quickly get out of the car and make my way into the house.

20 minutes later, I'm walking down the stairs in my cream dress and my nude Louboutin heels. Jack is talking to Jerry at the bottom of the stairs. Jerry's eyes widen and he taps Jack's shoulder and he turns to look at me. His reaction is the same as Jerry's. I give them both a small smile. Jack is wearing dark jeans, a dark blue dress shirt and a black suit Jacket. His hair is slicked back and secured in a pony tail. He looks so good right now. I have to take a deep of breath to prevent myself from launching at him.

"How much money are you bringing Kim?" Kelsey says walking down the stairs behind me. "I'm bringing $2,000" Grace says from behind Kelsey. "I decided to bring $5,000" I say as I continue to make my way down the stairs. "Jack and I are bringing $10,000" Jerry said shrugging. Now that everyone established how much we are donating. We all get into our cars and head to the Seaford Hall.

As he drives, Jack places his hand on my thigh and squeezes it gently. I look up at him "You look beautiful" He says to me, looking at me briefly before turning his attention back to the road. I'm left sitting here with a stupid grin on my face for the rest of the ride.

We walk into Seaford Hall and see that it's nicely decorated. My dad appears in front of me and Kelsey. "Wow. You both look beautiful" He says kissing both of us on our cheeks. "Thanks daddy, You don't look to bad yourself" I say winking at him. "Yeah dad. Very handsome" Kelsey agrees smiling brightly at him. Grace comes up beside us and her jaw drops. "Damn Nathan, You look absolutely dashing. " Grace says winking at him. Kelsey and I roll our eyes. Having enough of the conversation our dad excuses himself and goes to talk to Jack and Jerry. I smack Grace's shoulder "Would you stop trying to bag our dad?!" I say completely annoyed. I grab Kelsey's hand and walk away, dragging her a long with me.

(TIME SKIP)

Lindsey walks on stage and I just knew by the smirk on her face that she is about to do something bad.

"Hello Everyone. On behalf of my family, I would like to Thank everyone for once again coming to this years fundraiser. As you know, each year we have a special event or a game that we play. Well tonight's game is for the Teens of Seaford High. It's a game we played years ago for the adults called THROWBACK DATE." She stops talking and I feel like my heart is in my throat. Throwback date? FUCK!

"Just like the last time we played this game. This is strictly to entertain the Seaford Newspaper and Magazine to recreate more awareness and in exchange they will both donate one millon dollars to the cause. Everyone will be paired up with an Ex of theirs who is here today. You will have to spend the rest of the day with them, all the way till midnight and at midnight a kiss needs to be given. I understand that this is awkward for most people who have broken up in the past. So inside the envelopes with all of your names on them are some conversations topics. Lets keep it clean and lets have fun with it...Are you all ready to see the match ups?" Lindsey is enjoying this way to much. That Bitch!

On the screen behind Lindsey comes to life. Pictures of couples pop up and their names are written under all the pictures.

A couple of pictures later...

JACKSON BREWER & LINDSEY STEELE - There's a picture of him and Lindsey kissing. I think I'm going to die.

The next picture appears...

KIMBERLY CRAWFORD & RICKY WEAVER - Okay I know i'm going to die It's a picture of me sitting on his lap at a party Kendall was throwing at our house. Ricky's head is burried in my neck and I'm giggling. I don't even risk, looking over at Jack.

The next picture comes up and I already know hell is about to break loose...

JERRY MARTINEZ & KELSEY CRAWFORD - It's a picture from 8th Grade of Kelsey sleeping with her head on Jerry's chest. I smile because it's a cute picture but my smile quickly fade's when I see Grace glaring at the screen.

The next one comes up and now I know someone is trying to start shit.

KENDALL CRAWFORD & GRACE ANDERSON - The picture is of them freshman year kissing against the wall at Jack's party. They didn't date. They just slept together all the time when they were drunk.

I stopped paying attention to the screen after that and looked at Jack. He takes a deep breath. "That bitch knew that we had to do it or else our public image will be ruined" Kelsey hisses coming up to us. "Come on Kel, a date with me won't be that bad" Jerry said smirking. Grace smacks the back of his head "Get that damn smirk off of your face" she hisses at him. "Chill...I'm not complaining about you and Kendall" Jerry says rubbing the back of his head. "Yeah well I didn't love Kendall" Grace said glaring at him. "Oh come on. It was first love bullshit. He cheated on me, we broke up and moved on" Kelsey says completely annoyed. "You have nothing to worry about...Kelsey I'm going to grab our envelopes" Jerry says then walks away.

"Hi Kim" I hear behind me and it's a voice I wish I could never hear again. Ricky Fucking Weaver. I put on a fake smile.

"Hi" I say trying to hide the annoyance In my voice.

"I picked up our envelopes. I'm ready to go when you are" He smiles at me and I instantly want to die again.

I turn my attention to Jack who was pulled away by Lindsey. He is looking at Ricky and he looks like he wants to kill him...I wish he would. I see Lindsey hand him an envelope and Jack opens it. From where I'm standing I can see that it's an ID.

JACK'S POV:

Did Lindsey just really give me a fake ID? What kind of crazy shit does she plan on having us do? I think to myself but my thoughts get interrupted by Lindsey. "Come on Jackie, Our private Jet is waiting" She says walking towards the exit. The fuck? Private Jet? As if she can read my mind right now, she smiles "Relax baby. We are only going to Vegas" Did I just hear her right? We are going to Vegas?

Kim's Pov :

"Where are we going Ricky?" I ask with my hands outstretched trying not to walk into anything since he blindfolded me. "Only a couple more steps" he says in my ear and then he pulls the blindfold off. My eyes adjust to the light and I see that we are in Studio C. I look at him confused. He shrugs his shoulder "You've been so busy running around, we haven't had time to finish my album" he says and I can't help but smile. I thought he was going to take me somewhere and try to make a move on me. He wants to do music. That I can do. "Get in the booth" I say as I kick off my heels and sit in the chair in front of the different buttons and computers. He smiles and goes in the booth.

KELSEY'S POV:

Jerry grabs my hand and pulls me through the woods. "Where are we going?" I ask him looking around the woods confused. We turn to the right and I see a waterfall.

FLASHBACK:

"Jerry put me down!" I squeal and he just laughs as he keeps walking with me draped over his shoulder. I smack his ass earning a hard smack on my ass. "Ouch" I giggle rubbing my ass and before I know it. Jerry throws both of us off the waterfall. Before we land in the water all you can hear is my scream and Jerry's laugh.

END OF FLASHBACK:

"I'll meet you to the top." Jerry says. He is now stripped down to his boxers. I scan his body as he starts to walk away. It sure has changed a lot since we dated. His muscles are more defined. I would love to run my nails over those muscles. Enough Kelsey. He's Grace's now. I think to myself. Jerry stops and turns to me "you coming?" He asks smiling at me. Oh damn. "Uh yeah" I say and quickly unzip my black strapless dress and let it fall to my feet, leaving me in a strapless bra and booty shorts. Jerry takes a deep breath and he scans my body. I can feel my face become hot. What the fuck? I'm blushing. I'm Kelsey fucking Crawford. I don't blush. Jerry holds his hand out to me. I slowly take it and he throws me over his shoulder and laughs when I squeal.

JACK'S POV :

The plane lands and Lindsey quickly grabs my hand and pulls me off of the plane. "There's a car waiting for us" she says extremely excited. "Where are we going?" I ask her looking around the airport. "First we are going to have some drink. Which is why I got you the ID. Then we are..." she stops talking and hands me a ticket. I stare at it smiling like a little kid in a candy store. "Kevin Hart is still your favorite right?" She asks me smiling. I look up at her and nod my head. "Good. Well we have an hour and half before the show begins so let's go get a drink" She winks at me and grabs my hand.

JERRY'S POV:

I finially decide that I had enough of the water and I get out and start to put my clothes back on. Once I'm completely dressed, I hold my hand out for Kelsey. She smiles and takes my hand. I watch her as she walks over to where her dress is laying. She slowly puts her dress back on and looks at me as If waiting to see what I want us to do next.

"Are you hungry? Let's go home and ourselves some food" I say and she bites her lip "Sure, I can eat" Kelsey says, she grabs her clutch off of the floor and her heels in her other hand. I place my hand on the small of her back and lead us out of the woods and towards my car.

KIM'S POV:

I'm listening to Ricky sing his heart out. He really is a good singer. I guess I could forget the drama going on with us and be professional. I seem to be able to work fine with Jack and we are sleeping together so why can't I work good with Ricky. Because Jack would flip shit. My mind tells me and I know that the truth. Jack would never be okay with me working with Ricky. I wonder how Jack's date is going with Lindsey. She better not try anything. Ugh! I hate this! She's probably all over him right now.

JACK'S POV:

"Another Sex on the Beach?" The waiter asks Lindsey. "Make it 2 more" She says and looks at me "Yeah I'll have another Beer" I say to the waiter. "Oh and bring us some shots of Whiskey" Lindsey says quickly before the waiter leaves. I give her a warning look. "Don't worry, If you get drunk, I promise I won't take advantage of you" She says then winks at me. I roll my eyes and finish off the rest of my beer. "Can I ask you something?" She asks seriously. "I guess." I say cautiously. She takes a big gulp of her drink.

"Why Kim?" Her voice is small and it's not normal for Lindsey to should so...vulnerable.

"She's different" I say truthfully. The waiter comes and hands us our drinks.

"Different?" She repeats the work with a raised eyebrow.

"The way she kisses me, touches me, looks at me. It's different" I say truthfully.

Her eyes widen "You never talked about me that way. You must really love her" Her voice has a hint of hurt in it.

I take a deep breath. "I do"

GRACE'S POV:

I'm currently in Kendall's room. We decided to watch a movie. I agreed to watch The Conjuring with him. I stand up from his bed and walk over to his window when I hear a car door close. I look out and can see that Jerry and Kelsey are are talking and laughing. "Do you remember when Kelsey and Jerry dated?" I ask Kendall not taking my eyes off of them until they disappear into the house. "Yeah that was back in 8th Grade. Kelsey was crazy about it. I don't know why. The kid is such a loser." He says pausing the movie. "Did they ever have sex?" I ask quietly. "No" Kendall snaps but then calmly continues "He cheated on her before they took their relationship that far. Kelsey was a virgin when they dated. " I nod. What if they sleep together tonight? What if he falls in love with her again? What if he leaves me for her? I quickly turn to Kendall. "Let's go next door. I remeber another movie I have there that I would rather watch" I say and Kendall can tell that I'm lying but he just smirks and agrees. I'm happy because I need to keep an eye on those two.

KELSEY'S POV:

"Okay so we can make pasta, mac and cheese, pizza or order chinese food." Jerry says then looks at me waiting for my response. I sit on the counter and think about what I want to eat. I wouldn't mind having a piece of him. I quickly push the idea aside. "Whatever you want is fine" I say trying to hide my flushed face with my hair. I quickly looked up when I heard the front door opened. I could see Jerry's face become serious. I didn't have to turn around to know who was standing behind me. "So what's for dinner?" Grace asks while taking a seat on the counter right next to me. "I don't know what you guys are getting but JERRY AND I are having chinese food.." I try my best to hide my annoyance but I don't do a good job with it.

JERRY'S POV:

I can't believe Grace doesn't trust me or Kelsey enough to be alone at the house. Like seriously, I've been good. I mean my mind hasn't been but for the most part I've been keeping my hands to myself and haven't been acting on my thoughts. Plus Kelsey hasn't given me any sign that she wants to do anything with me. I wouldn't mind spending some more time with Kelsey again.

"Hey guys" Mia says as she walks into the kitchen. "Hi" Everyone says in union trying to hide the awkwardness right now. "I'm starving" Mia says as she looks into the fridge for something to eat. "You know what? I think I'm gonna cook tonight" Grace says all of a sudden grabbing Mia's shoulders and pulling her out of the fridge. Grace cook? I better have chinese food on standby.

(TIME SKIP)

JACK'S POV:

Lindsey and I stumble onto the private jet laughing our asses off. "Ahaha Kevin Hart is hilarious! Now I know why you like him" Lindsey said wiping a tear from her eye. I nod and slowly calm my laughing. "Yeah he's to much. I love it when he talks about his divorce. I take my seat by the window and Lindsey takes a seat in front of me. "I had a lot of fun with you today, as much as I don't want it to end. I have to get you back to your girlfriend" She says giving me a small smile. "Eric, we are ready to go." She yells to the pilot and smile at me again.

KIM'S POV:

I take my headphones off and turn to look at Ricky who is sitting on the sofa writing down some lyrics. "Thank you" I say to him, getting his attention. He looked at me confused "For what?" I smile at him "For not making a move on me and instead deciding to get some work done. I appreciate it" I said sitting next to him on the sofa. He smiles "Oh trust me, I wanted to make a move on you but I didn't feel like getting my ass kicked by you today" He says with a low chuckle. I can't help but laugh. "Yeah I definitely would've kicked your ass" We both continue to laugh for a couple of seconds. "Well it's getting late" He says pointing to the window then he continues "Let's get you home" he helped me stand up and without letting go of my hand he walks me to his car.


	25. Chapter 25

KELSEY'S POV:

Grace decided to cook dinner and everything actually looks good. "Hey Jerry can you pass me a fork?" I ask holding my hand out in front of me. He smiled at me and handed me one but his finger accidentally touched mine and I felt like he shocked me. I felt a similar shock earlier when he touched me but this time it was worst. My eye widened and so did his. I suddenly felt my stomach twist and I closed my legs when I felt my core tighten. Damn it Kelsey, get yourself together. I licked my lips all of a sudden feeling like my mouth was really dry. I grabbed my wine and took a huge gulp finishing it. "Grace everything looks and smells so good" Kendall says giving her his panty dropping smile which I found really gross. Jerry tightened his grip on his fork and glared at Kendall. Mia placed her hand on her brother's shoulder. He looked at her and she gave him a small smile. It was like they were having a secret conversation by just looking at each other. Jerry smiled at his sister, she smacked his chest and he kissed her cheek, she scrunched up her face and wiped her cheek. I couldn't resist the smile appearing on my face as I watch them.

Everyone decided to finially dig into their steaks. I was about to take a bite out of mine when Jerry quickly jumped up "KELSEY NO!" He smacked the fork out of my hand. I quickly looked at him confused. Kendall looked worried and Mia had her hand on her heart like something bad would've just happened. "What the hell?" I asked. "Mushrooms" He said and my eyes widen. "Yeah what about them?" Grace asks innocently. "She's fucking allergic to them Grace!" Jerry voice boomed making us all jump. Grace's eyes widened and she quickly covered her mouth "Oh my god! Kel, I didn't know." I shook my head. She knew. She knew and she could've killed me. I throw my napkin on the table and quickly run upstairs and lock myself in my room.

GRACE'S POV:

I've been sitting in my room with Kendall. He's watching Teen Wolf and texting on his phone. I'm trying to watch it but I have horrible feeling in the pit of my stomach. I completely forgot that Kelsey was allergic to mushroom. I know she thinks I did it on purpose but I honestly didn't. I guess my mind was so wrapped up in her date with Jerry that I wasn't thinking. I need to talk to her. I quickly stand up. "I'll be right back" I say to Kendall and he nods his head and goes back to texting on his phone.

I open my door and walk across the hall to Kelsey's room. From the corner of my eye, I can see Jerry walking towards me. He has a medium size pizza in his hand. "Hey" I say quietly. "Hey" He says coldly. "I didn't do it on purpose, I swear" I could see his eyes soften a little. He nods his head "Is that for her?" I ask pointing to the pizza. "Yeah she didn't eat anything" I nod my head "Can I bring it in there for her? I feel horrible and I want to apologize" I admit and he give me a small smile and hands me the pizza and turns to walk away.

I knock on the door and I hear Kelsey softly tell me to come in. The room is dark and in the darkness I can hear her sniffle. I reach over and turn on the lights. Sitting on her bed is Kelsey, eyes red rimmed and my heart broke. She's been crying. "What do you want?" She says looking down at her hands. "Kel, I'm so sorry. I honestly wasn't thinking about the mushrooms and I didn't remeber that you were allergic till Jerry reminded me. I'm sorry, I would never try to hurt you like that." I say with my voice cracking and I pulled her into a tight hug. I was so relieved when she hugged me back. Neither of us said a word for a couple of seconds. Kelsey decided to break the silence "Is that Pizza for me?" I broke the hug and smiled at her "Jerry figured you were starving so he bought it for you" I said and she smiled before opening the box and taking a bite out of a slice. I don't know why I was so worried about Kelsey and Jerry. I know they have a past but Kelsey is my friend. She has never given me a reason not to trust her. I feel stupid. They dated so long ago, I need to get over it. "When your done eating, Go freshen up and find Jerry. It's still Throwback date night." I said smiling at her. "You sure. I could just go to bed" She says and I shake my head "I was just being a jealous bitch. I trust you Kel. Your like a sister to me. I'm sorry for acting crazy. Now finish eating, go wash your face and go meet Jerry downstairs. I'll make you guys popcorn and help jerry pick out a movie for you guys and then Kendall and I will leave" I kissed her cheek and hugged her again before leaving the room.

(TIME SKIP 11:58 Pm)

KIM'S POV:

I didn't even realize how late it was. I decided that I wanted to get some Ice Cream so Ricky took me to Ben & Jerry's. We were just sitting in the back of his truck laughing and talking about movies and school while we ate our Ice Cream. It is making me shiver and Ricky takes off his jacket and hands it to me. I try to protest but I decided to take it. I turn my attention back to the sky. "Kim" Ricky breathes and I look at him "Hmm?" He has a shy smile on his face and says "It's midnight" Now I understand the smile. He placed his hand on my shoulder and then slide it to the back of my neck and then connect his lips with mine.

JACK'S POV:

Lindsey and I are in the car on our way to drop her off. I was looking out the window. I could feel Lindsey shift beside me and I turned to look at her and she was closer to me. Her eyes were locked on my lips. "It's midnight" she said quietly now looking me in my eyes. I took a deep breath and leaned closer to her. Without hesitation, she closed the gap between us.

KENDALL'S POV:

"I swear Grace, your probably the worst date i've ever had." I said and laughed when she smacked me with a pillow. "Your so mean!" She said laughing. I hit her back with a pillow and we had a mini pillow fight. It stopped and things got kind of awkward when Grace glanced at the clock on my nightstand. "It's officially midnight" She said and I nodded my head. We are sitting on my bed and looking at each other. I've probably kissed this girl millions of times. Why am I acting so shy? FUCK THIS. I thought to myself and lauched myself at her. She is now laying on her back under me and she is looking at me with wide eyes and I don't hesitate, I smash my lips onto hers.

JERRY'S POV:

After the movie, Kelsey and I decided to Play some Call of Duty and she is kicking my ass. I forgot how good she is at video games. I finally give up and turn off my Xbox One. "Awww is someone mad cause they lost?" Kelsey asked and I reached over and threw some popcorn at her. She laughed and jumped on me, making me fall back and she was now on top of me. My breath hitched and so did her's. I kept looking at her mouth then back up to her eyes and she was doing the same and I finally decided I couldn't take it anymore. I kissed her.

KIM'S POV:

Ricky dropped me off at home and I thanked him for the date and we said our goodbyes. When I was about to enter the house, a black car pulled up in front of the house and a couple of seconds later Jack got out of it. I smiled and ran over to him. When he saw me coming he smiled and opened up his arms for me. I jumped into his arms and kissed him with all I had. We broke the kiss when air was necessary "I missed you" I say breathlessly. "I missed you too" He said rubbing his nose against mine. "How was your date?" He asked me with an eyebrow raised and I smiled "It was actually kind of fun...How was your date with that horrible thing named Lindsey?" I asked and scrunched up my nose when I said Lindsey. He let out a low chuckle "I actually had a really good time. We went to see Kevin Hart" He said smiling. "You did...did you give her the kiss at midnight?" I asked with a raised eyebrow and he nodded his head. I scrunched my nose again and he shook his head "I would rather kiss you." he said kissing my lips softly. "I would rather kiss you too" I said blushing slightly. "Let's go inside, I want to show you how much I missed you" He said and winked at me and I started to laugh when he carried me all the way into the house and up the stairs.

We stopped at the top of the stairs when we heard a noise coming from Jerry's room. "Ugh...Wasn't Jerry on a date with Kelsey?" Jack says with a hint of a smile on his face and my eyes quickly widen. Oh. My. God. No. No. No. This isn't happening. I quickly run to his door and open the door to find exactly what I expected to see. Kelsey and Jerry both tangled in his bed sheets. They looked like deers in headlights "Grace is going to fucking kill you both." I said starting to freak out. Jerry took a deep breath "Relax, I just put it in" I glared at him "The only place you are suppose to be putting it in is GRACE!" I hissed at him. I could see Jack from the corner of my eye and he looked pretty amused with the situation. "Come on Kim. Them living in the same house, I'm surprised it took this long for it to happen" I'm now glaring at him. "Who's side are you on?" I asked crossing my arms over my chest. "Please don't ask me that baby" He said and I felt my anger slip a little because he called me baby. I look back over at Kelsey and Jerry. I shook my head and pinched the bridge of my nose. "Hurry up and finish before Grace comes home...and if she comes before that, I got you bro" Jack said winking at them and closed the door. If Grace finds out about this. Shit is going to go down and I'm going to have to take a side. Blood is thicker than water.

I still can't believe that Kelsey and Jerry slept together. I thought she was over him a long time ago but obviously, I was wrong. I turn over to my right side and I come face to face with Jack. He is sleeping peacefully. I smile and kiss his lips softly. He stirs a little but doesn't wake up. I get out of bed and make my way to Kelsey's room. I open the door slowly to find her laying in bed staring at the ceiling. I slowly walk over to the other side of her bed and her eyes follow me. "Still mad at me?" She asks me quietly. I shake my head. She lifts the blanket and I crawl in next to her and hug her. "I promised Grace today that she could trust me with Jerry. I feel like shit right now" I start to feel like shit too. I'm Grace's best friend. I can't keep a secret like this from her. But Kelsey is my sister. "I'm sorry for putting you in this situation." Kelsey says pulling me out of my thoughts. "It's okay Kel. I just want you to be happy." I said truthfully. She deserves happiness and I remember how happy Jerry use to make her. If he didn't cheat on her, they probably would've still been together today and he would've never hooked up with Grace. As if on cue, Grace walks into Kelsey's room. Her eyes filled with tears. Kelsey and I quickly look at each other. Grace turns and closes the door. Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit.

"I have to tell you guys something" Grace says wiping her tears.

"What happened?" I asked silently thanking god that she didn't hear us talking about her.

"I slept with Kendall" Grace says and starts to cry harder.

"What!" I yelled and I acted like I didn't see the quick small smirk that appeared on Kelsey's face. Well there goes her guilt.

"You guys have to promise me that you won't tell Jerry. Kendall is just Kendall and when he gave me the midnight kiss, all I could think about was his mouth. Oh his mouth" She said sighing.

"Gross" Kelsey and I said in unison.

"I feel so guilty because I cheated on Jerry again and I enjoyed it...Promise me that you guys won't say a work. Kim, that means you can't say anything to Jack because he will definitely tell him" Kelsey and I quickly nodded our head and Grace continued "Good, I'm going to take a shower and I'm going to bed." She said and left Kelsey's room, walking across the hall into her room and as soon as her door closed, Kelsey hopped off the bed. She was only wearing a T-shirt and her underwear. She made her way to the door. "Where are you going?" I whisper yelled being careful not to get Grace's attention. "I'm sleeping in Jerry's room." she whispered back. I was now left sitting on her bed in the dark. Yep her guilt is gone.


	26. Chapter 26

CHAPTER 26

JACK'S POV:

Jerry is on fire today in the studio. He's had a stupid grin on his face all day. The awkward thing is that Eddie, Kelsey, Grace and Jerry are all in the same building right now. Nobody is paying attention to the little looks Jerry and Kelsey keep giving each other whenever she brings us papers for us to sign or when she brings us snacks which is weird because we pay Grace to do all that stuff. I can't help but be amused with the situation. I knew he was never over her. I like it when I'm right about these things and plus I know Grace is going to flip shit, if she ever finds out. That is going to be fun to watch. I press the microphone button "Come in here bro." I say and I watch as Jerry takes off his headphones and comes out of the booth. I get up and go to lock the door.

"How was your morning? I heard you scream when Grace knocked on your door" I said laughing.

"Bro Kelsey was sleeping in my bed and when Grace knocked on my door. My heart was in my ass" He explains and I laugh harder.

"I know you told Grace that you screamed because you had a nightmare and she woke you up from it. Which I have to admit is a good save since we all know you have nightmares." I said pulling out my phone when I felt it vibrating. Incoming call Lindsey? Why is she calling me? I get up and walk towards the door before I answer it

"Hey Lindsey. What's up?" I asked nicely. We are kind of friends now. No more Benefits.

"I need to tell you something. It's important" She says sort of whispering.

"Why are you whispering?" I ask her.

"I'm at Donna's house. She called me saying that she needed a friend. I'm in her bathroom" She whispers.

"Okay what do you need to tell me?" I ask wishing she would just get to the point already.

"Okay well I heard from Donna who heard from Allison who heard from Saige who heard from Anthony marks who heard from Malcolm Slate who heard from Ricky Weaver who heard from Kendall that Kendall and Grace slept together last night." she lets out a deep breath while my eye quickly look at Jerry who is texting on his phone and smiling.

"THAT BITCH" I whisper yelled into the phone.

"Just thought you should know babe." She said but then continued "I gotta go though. See you at the twins birthday party tomorrow." She says and hangs up.

Shit! Kim and Kelsey's birthday is tomorrow. I need to go get them a gift. Damn It, I have to tell Jerry. Wait. Does Kim know? She's Grace's best friend. That thought just pissed me off. How could Kim not tell me? I quickly open the door to Studio A and make my way to Studio C. I slam the door open making Kim, Mia, Kelsey and Grace all jump.

"Oh shit!" Grace screams out. I glare at her.

Kelsey has her hand on her heart. Mia is now standing up.

Kim takes one look at me and she knows that I'm pissed.

"Jack...What?" Kim says with wide eyes and a shaky voice. I grab her elbow and yank her out of the room. I lead her out of the studio through the back and down the stairs to the underground garage. I push her up against one of the pillars.

"Start talking Kimberly" I hiss. Her eyes are really wide and her breathing is heavy.

"I-I don't know w-what...what is going on?" She is stuttering and shaking. I'm scaring her. I take a deep breath and compose myself.

KIM'S POV:

Shit. I'm so scared right now. He is trying to calm himself while I'm quickly trying to think about what I could've possibly done and I can't remember anything that I've done wrong or anything that I've kept...SHIT HE KNOWS ABOUT KENDALL AND GRACE!

"Oh. Oh baby. I'm sorry I didn't tell you. Grace made me and Kelsey swear not to say anything. I-" He cuts me off

"WHAT THE FUCK? KELSEY KNOWS TOO!" He yells his voice being amplified through the garage.

"I know this whole thing is fucked up" I say quietly looking down at my feet.

"This is the definition of fucked up." He says lower than before.

"You can't tell Jerry." I say quickly. He is glaring at me now. Oh shit.

"Don't tell me what to do" He snaps and I put my hands up in defense.

"I'm just saying that if anyone should tell him, it should be Grace" I say quickly.

"She has till tonight to tell him or I swear, I'm telling him" He says then he walks away from me.

After taking a couple of deep breaths, I finally decide to return inside and find the girls. Grace is the first one I see, which is good because she's the one I need to talk to. I grab her hand and pull her into the girls bathroom with me.

"What is going on Kim?" Grace asked me while I check to make sure that we are alone in the bathroom.

"Jack knows" I say.

"Jack knows...Jack knows...OH MY GOD JACK KNOWS!" she finially registers what I'm saying.

"Shhhhhhh." I quickly say. The bathroom is close to Studio A and I don't know if they have their door open. I then continue to speak. "Yes he knows and No I didn't tell him"

"Is that why he grabbed you and pulled you out of the Studio? He knew that you knew about it" She asks starting to freak out. I nod my head.

"You have till tonight to tell Jerry or he said that he will." I said sitting on the sink.

"You can't let him tell Jerry" She says quickly.

"Uh have you met Jack. If he wants Jerry to know. Jerry will know by tonight. You need to get ahead of this and Tell him first and prey that he doesn't freak out" I explain hopping off the sink and leaving the bathroom.

(TIME SKIP AT HOME)

I'm sitting at the dinning room table, doing my math homework. It is pretty quiet till the sliding door opens and Jack comes in, closing the door behind him. He sits in the seat next to me. I ignore him and continue to work on my homework. He sits there watching me. I take a deep breath.

"If you got something to say Jackson, Just say it" I say not looking up from my work.

"Baby, I'm sorry for how I acted earlier" He says putting his hand on mine, making me stop writing. I finally look at him. He looks like a sad puppy dog. I give him a small smile. He pulls on my hand and I stand up. I slowly place myself on his lap.

"It's okay. I know you were mad" I said placing a quick kiss on his lips.

"I wasn't mad at you. I was mad at Grace and I took it out on you." He said while he nuzzled my neck and kisses it softly. Oh. My. That feels good.

"In some fucked up way. Grace and Jerry are made for each other." I say quietly.

"Birds of a fucking feather..." He says, making me laugh slightly. I look at him and finish his sentence. "...Flock together" He nods his head. I connect our lips and kiss him passionately. He groans. "Baby your homework". I smirk at him "I can do it later" I say pushing it off the table and kissing him harder. He lifts me and places me on the table.

GRACE'S POV:

I'm walking towards Jerry's room when Kelsey walks out. "Hey Grace" she says smiling at me. I frown slightly. What the hell is she doing in his room? I think to myself and as if she can read my mind she hold up a piece of paper. "He was copying my history notes" she says and I let out a deep breath. "Right, I forgot that he asked you for them earlier. I'm sorry my mind is scrambled right now." I said smiling at her. I kissed her cheek and walk into Jerry's room. He's in the bathroom. I sit on his bed mentally preparing myself to tell him. I hear the toilet flush and the bathroom door opens. He walks out shirtless and his jeans hanging off of his hips in a delicious way. Ummm I just forgot everything I was going to say to him. He smirks when he sees me looking at his body.

"Like what you see baby?" He asks and winks at me. I lick my lips.

"Mhmm" Is the best I can do, He is so hot. I'm going to hell for wanting to have both him and Kendall all to myself.

"Why don't we take a trip to our tree house?" He asks me stroking his finger over my cheek, down my neck and my breast. His finger hooks into the top of my v- neck t-shirt and pulls it down slightly revealing, my black lace bra.

"Actually I do" I say seductively and pull him into a kiss. One final thought in my mind. I'M GOING TO HELL.

KELSEY'S POV:

I make my way out of the house quickly to Eddie's car. He wants to take me out for dinner for my birthday. Jerry wasn't to happy when I told him but I promised that I wouldn't sleep with him. It's just dinner. I can't believe Grace caught me coming out of his room after we were just making out. What are the odds that I would have my history notes with me? I wonder what they are doing right now. Is he still sleeping with her? Is that why she was going to his room?

"Baby you okay? You don't look good. Do you wanna reschedule dinner?" Eddie says in a worried tone. I think about it for a couple of seconds. I need to see what Jerry and Grace are doing.

"Can we? I have cramps, I got my.." he cuts me off. "Okay babe you don't have to explain anymore" He says laughing slightly. I smile at him. Eddie really is a good guy and one day he will find the right girl for him, I know it's not me.

KIM'S POV:

"I could lay like this with you forever" I say snuggling into Jack's side.

"Even though we are on the dining room table?" He asks smiling down at me. I nod and smile back at him.

We are brought out of our thoughts by the front door slamming and hard foot steps up the stairs and a couple of seconds later the foot steps coming back downstairs. What is that? I think to myself and by the look on Jack's face, he's wondering the same thing. "KIM!" Is that Kelsey? Jack groans.

"Ignore her" he says kissing me softly.

"What if she starts looking around for me?" I ask him quietly.

"If we are really *kiss* really *kiss* really *kiss* quiet, she won't *kiss* find us" he says and I moan lowly.

"Okay let's be quiet" I whisper to him then smile and kiss him.

The door to the dining room opens, revealing an amused and semi apologetic Kelsey. I'm happy that we were so wrapped up in sexing each other that we didn't have time to take off most of our clothes. I'm still in my bra and skirt, my underwear is somewhere in this room. Jack is still in his boxer and pants.

"Baby it didn't work" He says pouting. Oh. He is just to cute.

"I can see that" I say giggling a little and kissing his lips softly before turning my attention to Kelsey.

"What happened Kel?" I ask dying to hear the reason she interrupted my little piece of heaven on this table.

"First, I hope you guys clean that table when your done. I mean gross, we eat on here." I roll my eyes and she continues "Second, Jerry and Grace went to the treehouse." She says quietly, trying to hide the hurt in my voice.

"WHAT? THAT BITCH!" Jack yells standing up, pulling up his zipper and fastening the button. Before Kelsey and I can say anything he is out the door and heading towards the back yard. I grab my shirt and put it on before me and Kelsey both run outside.

JACK'S POV:

"GRACE YOU SNEAKY LITTLE BITCH, COME DOWN FROM THAT FUCKING TREE OR I SWEAR I'M GOING UP THERE AND DRAGGING YOUR ASS OUT BY YOUR TWO FRONT TEETH!" I yell at the top of my lungs. I'm sure everyone on this street heard me. Like clock work, Grace pokes her head out of one of the treehouse windows. She looks mortified.

"Jack" She says in a warning tone.

"Down" I said pointing to the floor. She rolls her eyes and puts her head back in the treehouse. After a couple of seconds, she is standing in front of me.

"Please don't do this." She is begging.

"You need to tell him." I hiss in her face. She is nodding quickly.

"I will, I promise. After the party tomorrow. Please Jack" She is starting to freak out even more when Jerry comes down from the treehouse.

He looks at me and Grace confused but not for long. He turns his attention to Kelsey who is standing there frowning at him. I was going to agree to Grace telling him tomorrow after the party but by the look on Kelsey's face right now, I can tell everything is about to come out.

Kelsey shakes her head and starts to run away.

"Baby wait!" Jerry yells and it makes Kelsey stop before she goes into the house. Her eyes are wide.

"BABY!" Grace voice booms. I sit on one of the chairs by the pool. I look to see that Kim is now sitting next to me. Yup shit is about to go down.

Jerry is still looking at Kelsey. "Please...I just got you back. Don't leave me again." He says to her not even caring that Grace is looking at them. I can see the wheels turning in her head right now.

"JUST GOT HER BACK!" Grace screams at the top of her lungs. Now Jerry turns to look at her.

"Can we talk in private?" Jerry says quietly to her.

"IN PRIVATE. MOTHERFUCKER IT LOOKS LIKE YOU HAVE BEEN DOING ENOUGH IN PRIVATE!" Grace yells.

"Well if the pot isn't calling the Kettle Black" I say to Kim but I guess Grace hears me.

"SHUT IT JACK!" Grace yells. Jerry seems mad now.

"No Jack can talk if he wants to." He says then looks at me "Pot calling the Kettle Black?" He finishes and I nod. I don't want to say it and i'm happy when someone else speaks up for me.

"She's been doing my brother." Kelsey says quietly. Jerry's eyes fly back to Grace. He does something I wasn't expecting him to do. He laughs.

"You know Grace. I ain't even mad at you right now. This was bound to happen again. Me and you being together was a huge mistake since day one. After Kelsey broke up with me a couple of years ago, I was lonely. You were just a sad time out. I never loved you. I put up with you because I knew I couldn't have her. I love her. It's always been her." He says. Damn whoever said the truth hurts wasn't lying. I suddenly feel bad for her.

KIM'S POV:

I feel my heart break for my best friend. She is standing there looking at Jerry with tears in her eyes. I think Jerry realizes what he just said. He takes a step closer to her.

"Shit. Grace. Wait. I was just mad because of Kendall. I didn't mean..." Grace punches the shit out of him and runs into the house, pushing past Kelsey and Mia. I quickly run after her.

KELSEY'S POV:

Jerry is looking at me and running his hand through his hair. Jack is still sitting by the pool looking at the floor. Mia's voice brings me out of my thoughts. I didn't even know she was here. I guess she's been standing next to me this whole time.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?" She screams at Jerry.

"I didn't mean to say all that. It just came out because I was mad." He says sitting down on the floor.

"CHEATING IS ONE THING JERRY, SHIT WE ALL KNOW YOU DON'T HAVE ONE FAITHFUL BONE IN YOUR BODY BUT WHAT YOU SAID WAS JUST PLAIN MEAN. YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELF!" She yells and runs back into the house. I hear loud screams and stuff breaking inside the house. I decide to go see what is going on.

KIM'S POV:

"DID YOU KNOW?" Grace screams at me. I stay quiet and look at the ground while she packs all her clothes in duffle bags. My silence gave her the answer to her question.

"OF COURSE YOU DID. YOUR HER TWIN. SHE TELLS YOU EVERYTHING. YOU KNEW SHE WAS FUCKING MY MAN AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME." She yells and grabs another duffle bag and fills it with clothes.

"Grace come on. Please calm down and stop packing." I grab one of her bags and start pulling clothes out of it.

"YOU THINK I'M GOING TO KEEP LIVING HERE WITH THAT PIECE OF SHIT EXCUSE OF A MAN AND YOUR SLUT OF A TWIN" Grace yells.

"POT CALLING THE KETTLE BLACK AGAIN" Kelsey starts to yell from the door.

"BITCH YOU BETTER NOT SAY ANOTHER MOTHERFUCKING WORD TO ME" Grace says making her way towards her. Oh no. I need to stop this.

"ANOTHER MOTHERFUCKING WORD" Kelsey hisses and Grace punches her. They are now in the hallway rolling around on the floor.

"COME ON GUYS STOP!" I yell but they don't listen to me. All I hear is them screaming at each other and them rolling around on the floor throwing punches, pulling hair and scratching. Mia and I try to break it up but we can't we need the boys. "MIA GO GET THE BOYS!" I yell over the noise.

"YOU MAN STEALING WHORE" -G

"HE WAS MINE FIRST!" -K

They roll and Kelsey is on top of Grace who is pulling her hair. Kelsey is hands are around Grace's neck.

"I HOPE HE GIVES YOU AN STD" -G

"HE PROBABLY GOT IT FROM YOU!" -K

Kelsey punches her.

"I'M CLEAN BITCH. UNLIKE YOU, YOU SLUT!" -G

"I'M A SLUT FOR YOUR MAN BITCH AND GUESS WHAT? HE LOVES IT!"

Grace throws a right hook to Kelsey's face but she grabs her fist and head buts her. Both of them got dizzy for a couple of seconds before continuing to fight.

"THIS ISN'T GOING TO SOLVE ANYTHING!" I yell and try again to break them up. I can hear the guys running up the stairs. Jack quickly grabs Kelsey off of Grace. Grace goes to charge at her but Jerry grabs her. She elbows him in the face and then turns to kick him in the balls, sending him falling to the floor. Mia steps in and pushes Grace away from her brother. I finally had enough of this.

"ENOUGH ALREADY! SHHHHHHIIIIIITTTTTT!" I yell at the top of my lungs. Everyone is now looking at me and I continue yelling.

"I KNEW THIS SHIT WAS GOING TO HAPPEN AND I KNEW EVERYTHING WAS GOING TO GET SO OUT OF CONTROL! JERRY YOU NEED TO LEARN HOW TO KEEP IT IN YOUR PLANTS BECAUSE THIS FIGHTING SHIT HAS TO STOP. GRACE STOP! YOU SLEPT WITH KENDALL, RIGHT NOW YOU AND JERRY ARE ON THE SAME DAMN LEVEL OF FUCKED UP. KELSEY, JUST TAKE A DEEP BREATH AND REALIZE THAT HOW YOU AND JERRY WENT ABOUT THIS WHOLE THING WAS MESSED UP! NOW IF YOU GUYS DON'T FUCKING MIND. I'M TAKING MY ASS TO BED AND I SUGGEST THAT ALL OF YOU GET YOUR SHIT TOGETHER. TOMORROW IS MINE AND KELSEY'S BIRTHDAY AND THE DAY AFTER THAT IS THE SHOW CASE. YOU ALL HAVE TO BE ON TOP OF YOUR GAME OR LORD HELP ME, I WILL FUCKING FIRE YOU ALL BEFORE YOU CAN EVEN BLINK YOUR EYES!" with that I run into mine and Jack's room, slamming the door so hard that I'm surprised it didn't come off the frame.


End file.
